Together Again, Maybe?
by Halloween Witch
Summary: Seventeen years ago Edward left Bella. She now Lives with her human/vampire kids, human/vampire niece and nephew, and vampire cousin and her husband. But Edward now lives in the town she in. What will happen?
1. My New Family

**Together Again, Maybe?**

It's been seventeen years since I saw _him_. Seventeen years since I made love with _him_. Seventeen years since _he's_ been gone. _He_ didn't want me and left me, shattered and pregnant with my twins, Renesmee and Anthony. My two children, born on the day the day of love, February 14 in 2010, were the only things that kept me sane after _he_ left.

My daughter, Renesmee Carlie Howl, she looked just like me. Pale skin, dark blown locks, medium size, the only difference was her eyes. They were _his_ eyes from when _he_ was human, emerald green. She and her brother both are half-human and half-vampire. She even has a special ability. She can get into anyone's head, even if a shield protects him or her. I think it might be a reverse thing of my power, a mind shield, and when I became a vampire, a shield for physical attacks too, and make balls of energy with my mind in my hand, and then they explode.

My son, Anthony Everett Howl, looked just like _him_. _His_ bronze hair, _his _muscular build up, but my human eyes, that deep chocolate brown. Anthony's power is more complex then _his_ power. Anthony can do anything he wants with his mind, move objects, get into peoples heads, talk to people in their heads, and so on.

I also haven't seen Jacob since I found out I was pregnant. When he found out that I became pregnant he got mad and ran away. He was the almost the last one I could rely on. So at six months pregnant, I flew to my cousin's place in a very small town called Durham, Maine. It wasn't even on any map! But it was like home. A lot of rain and snow, just like Forks. She was the only person who I thought would understand, only because I could really talk about things with her because she and her husband were vampires. She knew all about the vampire world and embraced it with open arms like I did.

My cousin Kara, or as she likes to be called _Karalynn_ and her husband Kenny ended up a lot like me, but happy and married. Karalynn Howl, or her real name _Kara Lynn Howl, _is 36 years of age but is only physically 18. She has long brown locks like me and her eyes before they were changed were a deep hazel-green. She is about 5'11 and is a _very _calm person. The only time she gets excited is when she's extremely happy, which doesn't happen often. Her power is that she can control the elements to do her every command. In any fight she got into, she always came out unscratched. Her husband, Kenny Lancer Howl, is 44 years old but only physically 18. He was changed during the 9/11 in 01. He doesn't remember who changed him but after he woke up he ran. Never saw their faces, he was scared. Kenny is about 6'4 and very sweet, has short messy onyx black hair, and before he was changed he had hazel eyes too. He never snaps at anyone, even at the kids when something really bad happens. Karalynn said that was one of the reasons she fell in love with him. As a human, she could never think very straight and thought very lowly of herself, but Kenny was patient. His power is to see into people's past.

On their honeymoon she got pregnant with twins like I had. They were born on the 31 of October in 2009 eighteen years ago. Her two children, Krystal and Kevin, are now at the age of eighteen.

Krystal Lillian Howl looks like her mother, brown locks from our side of the family and hazel eyes. She is now 5'9 and has the power to see into the future, but with some complications. She can see the future of our coven and of humans, but not other vampire covens. But the same thing happens vise versa. If another vampire can see the future, they can't see our coven's, only Krystal can. Although she can only see our future based on our decision.

Kevin David Howl looks like his dad, black hair, but hazel-blue eyes 'some blue from others in the family' Karalynn had told me. Kevin was about 6'1 and had the power to block other vampire's powers and erase human and vampire memories.

We all had lived together since they had taken me in. Traveling from one place to another. Kenny was the person who brought in the most money. He worked as a surgeon, but we the three of us made some good money to go into the Howl clan's account. Karalynn was a author for many young adult stories, like _Luna, the Witch of the Moon_, _Valika, Princess of the Vampires_, _Molly, the Miracle Mummy_, and now working on her fourth book of that series, but I don't think she has a name for it yet. She also has written the _Crystal Blossom_ series, which has about five books in that series, with about four other books that have no series. And myself, I don't really make any money, but I do like to help out people. Besides cooking for the kids, I cook and give food to orphans in the homes all around the place.

We were now in Durham again, that is after Kevin wiped everyone's memory of us. The kids went to school while Kenny went to work and Karalynn and I stayed home. Both sets of our twins had stopped aging by their seventeenth birthday. Being both human and vampire made an interesting combination. They had blood and a heart beat, but had skin as hard as a normal vampire, and had strength and speed like us too. But the best part was you couldn't smell their blood. I was relived when I found this out.

Karalynn was in her library/workroom and I was cleaning the house, Claire de Lune by Debussy was playing in the CD player. The phone then rang and Karalynn shouted, "I'll get it Bells!" I shouted an ok back up to her and returned to my cleaning.

Karalynn came down moments later with the phone in her hands. "That was Krystal, she and the others saw some vampires at school today. Kenny and I are going to contact them and try to get to know them, who knows we might become friends with them. Tell the kids when they get home all right. I need to go out for some inspiration, I hit some writers block again." She sighed, I on the other hand laughed. "This is like the third time this week that you had writers block! Is it really that hard to write a book?" I asked.

She glared at me, "Well why don't you try it and then tell me how it goes." She said. We both let out a sigh and let it drop. We were both stressed lately with all the work and the kids. Karalynn was working night and day to finish this next book before her due date, only a few weeks from now. "If you need me I'll be on the beach at Searsport, it's cloudy for the next few days and I need a break, _badly_. If I was human my arms and fingers would hurt like hell." She said, taking deep breath to compose herself. "I might be back tonight, if not have Kenny come after me. I'm sure he doesn't want to be stuck with the kids that long." We both laughed. She then walked toward the front door and I shouted at her "Bring me back some pieces of blue if you find any!" She shouted back an ok and ran out the door. Her beautiful hobby, collecting seaglass. It's one of the things she loves doing besides being the leader of the coven and one of the world's best writers.

I thought back to what Karalynn said though, _write my own book_, not a bad idea. I looked at the clock, it said 2:39, and the kids should be back soon. While I waited to give them the news, I grabbed my laptop and began to type. I decided to write my life's story, from when I met _him_. Although I used different names. My name in the book was Ella, _his _name I made Evan, Jasper was Jazz, Alice was Ally, Rosalie was Roza, Carlisle was Cody, Esme was Holly, and Emmett was Everett. I wrote about moving in with my dad and how I first met _him_.

I was just writing about going to the beach with my friends when the kids walked in the front door. "Hi Mum." Renesmee yelled as she talked me in a huge. Anthony laughed and pulled her off of me. While restraining her he said "Afternoon Mom." I smiled and kiss his head. He was a pure gentleman. "Hello honey, was you day?" I asked giggling.

He ran a hand through his hair and looked a little uncomfortable. "To be honest Mom, not to well, the new kids were staring at us, and when we went to lunch we saw them all sitting at a table together. There were five of them. Two couples and a single man." He stopped for a moment and let go of Renesmee. He ran a hand through his hair again and looked away. His eyes then meet mine and he whispered, "Mom that single man at the table looked just like me. Could that be our father?" He asked. I couldn't say anything, my hands were shacking and I began to hyperventilate. My kids rushed to my side and tried to calm me down while Krystal and Kevin tried to reach Karalynn and Kenny.

Karalynn burst through the door and carried me upstairs to my room. She ran into my closet and dug through everything. She pulled out my old photo of _him_ and I from our prom night. I thought that if I kept it he would come back. But it's been seventeen years and I had given up hope. "Come here Anthony." Karalynn said, her voice calm. He walked over to her and she gave him the picture. "Is that the man you saw?" She asked. He slowly nodded and she quickly turned her head to me. "It doesn't matter that he's here." I whispered, "He doesn't love me." I curled up into a ball and dry sobbed. All four of the kids tried to comfort me while Karalynn went to go get Kenny.

They both came up a second later. "Bella," Karalynn said, "We had already invited them over so we can't stop them now, but you can stay here if you want." I nodded and she, Kenny, Krystal and Kevin left my room. Anthony and Renesmee stayed with me until they had to join the others. I sat there alone and cried.

I then heard the doorbell ring and listened as Karalynn walked over to the front door.

**Author Note:**

**Awesome Cliffy! So what do you think of this story? I really need a lot of reviews so don't hold back on them! I'll write again soon.**

Halloween Witch 


	2. Fixing Broken Ends

**Together Again, Maybe?**

"I'm so glad you excepted our invitation Cullen Coven. We are glad that you came." Karalynn said. I got up off the bed and sat down in my open doorway. "Forgive me for asking," Carlisle said. "But didn't you say that you had seven in your coven? Where is your friend?" He asked. I stiffened. I hoped they didn't say anything, but Karalynn wouldn't do that. She was always there for me, especially after _he_ left. "Yes, but she is out at the moment." Kenny said. God bless him. "She got extremely hungry and couldn't wait. She'll be back maybe by morning, if she doesn't mope around under a tree for hours or days that is." He and Karalynn laughed quietly to themselves. Ok that got me mad. _Mom?_ Anthony thought. _Do you want me to open up our minds for a little chat?_

_Yes Anthony, I need to talk to your uncle. _I thought. I felt him open up our minds in the room. _What do ya need little sis? _Kenny though. I could just hear him laughing now.

_You know what 'brother dear' what was that about 'moping around under a tree'?_

_Chill sis, I got a lie to tell 'em. There's nothing to worry about. By the way, do you want them to know about you? _He asked.

_Only if they ask, you can have Anthony or Renesmee tell them 'the legend', 'k?_ I thought.

_We got you covered sis, just relax, if anything happens you can always run to Iceland. _Karalynn thought.

_Fine. _I thought. _Anthony close the mind link for now honey._ I told him. I felt him close the link and they began to talk again. "We know what you mean about moping around, ever since Edward gave up Bella, he just mopes around the house all day, or stays locked up in his room." Emmett said. I heard a deep growl from downstairs, _his_ growl. But he moped around because of me, I thought he didn't love me! I started to silently dry sob. _Mom, what's wrong? _Anthony thought.

_Honey I want to know more. Ask them to tell you how that happened, and after you can tell them the legend. Can you do that for me? _I thought/asked.

_Sure Mom, I'll pass the word along. _Anthony cut me off again and I waited for the million-dollar question. "I don't mean to pry, but what did happen? Who was Bella?" Anthony asked.

I heard Carlisle let out a sigh. "It started about seventeen years ago. We had move to a town called Forks two years prior to this. Edward fell in love with a human, and we told her everything. But for her own safety after her eighteenth birthday, he said good-bye to her and we left. He hoped that Bella would have moved on and had a normal life and grew up. But then we saw a report about her, that she disappeared a few mouths after we left. She was never seen again and pronounced dead a year later on the same day she vanished." I could almost hear the choke in Carlisle throat. _I'm so sorry Carlisle._ I thought. _Tell them the story now Anthony and Renesmee, and pray your father figures it out._ I told them in my head.

_So he is our dad?_ Renesmee asked. _Yes_. I thought softly.

I heard Anthony clear his throat, "My sister and I have something to say, and it's something you all need to hear." He stopped, I bet he was staring at them. "It's a legend that we were told and now need to tell you." Renesmee said. "But first a introduction is in order, I believe."

"Of course, how rude of us. I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. On the love seat is Emmett and his wife Rosalie, and on the couch is Alice, next to her is her husband Jasper and next to him is our last son Edward." My dead heart took a leap when I heard _his_ name.

"Now for our family." I heard Karalynn say. "I'm Karalynn, the coven leader. Next to me is my husband Kenny. The two that told you about the legend is my niece and nephew, Anthony and his sister Renesmee. On the other couch is our son and daughter Krystal and Kevin, and my cousin who is more like my sister, who is Anthony and Renesmee's mother, is out and about." Karalynn said.

"May I continue now." Anthony asked, clearly irritated.

"By all means, yes the floor is yours _Andy_." Anthony growled and Kenny laughed. I couldn't help but let out a giggle, he was just like his dad, didn't like any nickname. Anthony took a deep sigh. "As I was saying, this legend goes back a few years. There was a human girl who moved to a small town. She had fallen in love with a man who could kill her in a second if he lost control, but yet she didn't care, she loved him all the same." Anthony stopped and turned to Renesmee who continued the story.

"After a few mouths of being together, the family of the boy and the girl went out to play a game of vampire baseball. The girl was the empire because she was human, and couldn't really play. But then some bad vampires came and smelled her scent. One of them chased her until she ran to a ballet studio. There he had planned her death, but the boy swooped in just in time. But the bad vampire had bitten her before the boy got there. The two of them fought, until the rest of the boy's family came and killed the bad vampire. The girl though was changing and the boy sucked the venom out to save her. She ended up in the hospital for a while, then when she was almost all better, the boy took the girl to prom." Renesmee said and gave the spotlight back to Anthony. Before he continued with the story I got up from my spot and walked over to the railing that looked over them.

"Summer had passed and the girl had her eighteenth birthday with the boy's family. When she was opening her presents though, she got a paper cut and one of the boy brothers attacked her. The family got him to stop and the boy thought it would be safer if he left her. So he led her out into the woods on his last day and told her that he didn't love her." All the Cullens looked shocked, except Edward who looked like he was dry sobbing. I felt sorry for him still, and I think I would forgive him, after all I still love him. "The thing is though, no one knew that the girl and boy had made love the night before. After he left all she had were the twins he created within her. She ran from her home and faked her disappearance. Then ran to her cousin/sister who was a vampire and changed her after she gave birth to the kids. She then lived only for them and her family and still to this day is waiting for her love to come home." Anthony ended the story, my story, and sat back down on the couch next to Renesmee. "You know Bella?" Edward asked softly. Anthony and Renesmee looked at each other and was about to answer him when I said, "Of course they know me Edward, I'm their mother." Everyone, Cullens and Howls stared at me. "That story they told is everything that happened from when I first saw you and what happen after to this day." I said.

"Mum" I looked down to my daughter. "Yes Renesmee?" I asked.

"Is what you thought earlier true? Will you?" _Sorry Anthony and I were seeing how you were handling this and heard that thought._ She thought.

I sighed, "When he proves it." I said and walked toward the music room. I heard footsteps behind me but didn't turn around. I sat down at the piano in the music room and played the lullaby Edward had written for me. My lullaby. I hadn't played this song since the kids were little. The music filled the air and I felt for the first time in ages, happy.

I finished my lullaby and turned around to see Edward clapping in the doorway. He walked over and put his mouth by my ear, "I will make this up to you Bella, you don't know how sorry I am for what I did to you. Oh and you play the piano beautifully." He kissed my check and looked at me lovingly. "Are those two kids that look like us our kids." He asked. I smiled "Yes Edward, they're our kids. Renesmee has your human eyes and Anthony looks just like you, other then the eyes, acts like you too. Hates his nickname, and a pure gentleman like his dad." Before he could respond I ran out of the room to se both my families. Everyone was deep in conversation, but Karalynn saw me. She left Kenny's side and came to me. "It's a lesson in life that called 'forgive and forget'. Forgive Edward for what he has done and you can move on in your eternal life. Maybe even love him again." She said. I nodded and she walked away.

As soon as she left Alice tackled me. "Bella I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for what we did, can you for give us?" She gave me that puppy dog face that I could never resist, as a human or vampire. "Yes Alice" I sighed. She squealed and grabbed me in a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you, THATNK YOU!" She screamed. Everyone stopped talking and looked at us. The Howls stayed back while the Cullens said their apologies. Esme ran to me, crushing me in a hug, Carlisle at her side. "Can you ever forgive us Bella?" Esme cried. "Of course I can, I never gave up on you guys. I even named my daughter after you." Esme pulled back, a look of shock on her face. "But her name is Renesmee." Carlisle stated.

"That's because her first name is a combination of Esme and Renee's name. Her middle name is a combination of Charlie and your name Carlisle. Her whole name is Renesmee Carlie Howl." The two of them both looked like they were going to cry. I ran to Carlisle and crushed him a hug. He hugged me back just as hard. "What about your son's name?" Carlisle asked.

"His name is Edward's middle name. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen and my son's name is Anthony Everett Howl."

"You named him after me?" I turned around to see Edward with a look of pure shock on his face.

"Of course I did. I had never given up hope on you that you would come back. As the years went by though, I began to think I'd never see you again. I almost lost all hope that I would see you again and live eternity without you. But I always hoped and prayed every night that you would come back." I said. He looked lie he wanted to kiss me, but thought against it. I don't think I'm ready for that to happen anyway, I just want to know him and what happen to him.

"What can I do to make you believe in me again?" He asked.

"The only way is to prove to me that you won't leave me again. Prove to me that you won't leave me when there is danger and let us stand together and fight it together, live for eternity together, or die together." He nodded his head and gave me a quick hug before the rest of the family charged at me.

Emmett was the fastest of them all (not including Edward) and gathered me in a hug that would kill me if I was still human. "I missed you Bells!" He yelled. Rosalie slapped the back of his head and he dropped me. "OW! Rosie baby, what was that for?"

She kissed him softly on the lips then walked over to my side, "Because Emmett, I need to talk with Bella, and I can't do that when you are throwing her around the room!" I giggled and followed her outside on the porch.

"Bella," She started, "I first want to say that I'm sorry about the way I treated you back when you were human. I was afraid that you would endanger my family and I was jealous. You were human, you could grow up, you could have kids, and you could have a life. I wanted that. I was changed with no choice in the matter. I always wanted a family, but by being a vampire, that could never happen. I was jealous of what you were. _Human_. But now you're not. You're now what we are." She sighed, "All that I'm asking is, can you forgive me and can we try to be friends?"

"Of course Rosalie." I said walking back into the house, but she pulled me back. "My friends call me Rose." She said. I laughed and she released me. "Of course _Rose_. I said.

We walked into the house and I walked to Jasper, the last one I had to talk to. I hope that he isn't still upset about my eighteenth birthday.

"Yes he is Mom!" Anthony shouted at me form upstairs. I sighed and walked over to Jasper.

He was sitting with Kenny, talking about how we interact with humans. "Well I am a surgeon, my wife is the coven leader and a writer, Bella stays home and writes music and watches the kids, all four of the kids go to school, but after high school they might do something else, they don't like it very much…Oh Bella! I didn't see you there. I'll let you talk to Jasper now." Kenny said. He got up and went to find Karalynn.

I sighed and sat down on the couch next to Jasper. He looked upset. He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off, "Jasper I know that your still grieving over my birthday years ago, but I don't care. It's your nature to drink blood, and I don't blame you for it, so please for my sake and your family's let it go. Besides you'll get better at it, you just have to believe in yourself and give it time." He smiled at my speech and hugged me. "Can I still say I'm sorry? I'll let it go if I can." I sighed but nodded.

"I'm sorry Bella, all those years ago, when I attacked you, but now I can move on, will you please except my apology?"

"Course Jazz, now if you will excuse me, I believe that Carlisle has some questions about my kids." He smiled and nodded. I got up and went to find Carlisle. _He's up with us Mom. He's asking a lot of questions and we don't know how to answer. Maybe you can?_ It was more like begging for help. I walked up into Anthony's room where Carlisle was, next to him and Renesmee on his bed. I laughed and they looked up at me. "Carlisle, its better to ask me the questions. They don't really know as much, but I have observed them over seventeen years." My kids looked relived and ran out the door. I sat next to Carlisle on the bed. "So tell me about your half-human, half-vampire kids, nephew, and niece." He said.

**Author Note:**

**Second Chapter Done! How do you think Edward will prove to Bella that he really still cares? You'll find out soon!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	3. FatherSon bondingGirl day at the Beach

**Together Again, Maybe?**

"Well to start off with the kids all have both traits from vampire and human, and they have powers, all of us in the coven does." I started off. Carlisle nodded his head.

"What I first notice was the human traits. The kids didn't have gold or red eyes, they had hazel, green, blue, and brown eyes, human eyes. I also heard the heart beat and saw the blood flow through their veins. Those were the only human traits.

"Vampire traits were a lot more then human. First I couldn't smell any of their blood, its like they have no blood but its there, shielded. Their skin is indestructible like ours, and have the strength and speed of any other vampire.

"For their powers, Anthony can do anything with his mind, like a advance version of Edward's power. He can move things with his mind, talk to people in the mind, read people's mind, talk to quite a few people in the mind all at one, and so on.

"Renesmee can show people visions in their head but has to have skin contact. She can even get by my mind shield, I believe that her power is the opposite of mine."

"What exactly is your power anyway?" He asked.

"My power is a physical and mental shield, that protect myself from physical and mental attacks. I also can create a ball of energy that will explode when I release it. No vampire has ever touched me or my sister in battle.

"My sister, Karalynn has the power to control the elements. They protect her and talk form of what ever she thinks of. She even made all four elements take to form of a dragon! It was quite a sight.

"Kenny power is the opposite of Alice's. He can see into the past, which does come in handy sometimes.

"Krystal has the same power as Alice, seeing into the future, same restrictions as her too.

"And lastly, Kevin can block other vampires powers and erase the memories of a human, vampire, werewolf, and so on."

"That's a lot of information," Carlisle said, running a hand though his hair. "How many mates are in the coven?"

"There is only one, Kenny and Karalynn. All the rest of us are single, but I have this strange feeling that it's going to change very soon."

"I agree, they will find their mates in due time, but for now I think we will take our leave. I hope to see you soon though." He said.

"Not as often as you use to though, even though you were my doctor I still hated that place and the needles." We both laughed at this and walked down the stairs. All the Cullens were assembled by the door. Carlisle went to Esme's side. "We are very glad that you invited us over, and we are very glad to see you again Bella. Come over to our place next time though, and maybe the next time we come over we can have a grand tour." We both smiled. I nodded and they took their leave. All had left the doorway, but Edward.

He stood there, as if waiting for something. _Anthony?_ I spoke in my mind. He turned his eyes to me. _Yeah Mom?_

I think that you and your father should have some father-son time together, and then father-daughter time with Renesmee. It will make things easier for the both of us if he gets to know his son and daughter. How bout this weekend you and your father go off somewhere and have fun. Besides you'll get to know your dad. He nodded eagerly, he wanted to know about Edward. Edward and the others looked between us, all but Renesmee, who had her eyes locked on her father. "Edward tomorrow is a Saturday, why don't you and Anthony go out that weekend hunting or somewhere and have some fun together, you know some father-son time together, and I think it would help us all bond together." I suggested. Edward looked surprised at my suggestion, but nodded. "I'd love to know about my son. Besides they way you described him to me it looks like we have a lot in common." I giggled and he slowly turned around to walk out the door. "I'll be here at six tomorrow morning!" He shouted back to me. I heard them all run back to their home and Karalynn closed the door.

As soon as the door closed I fell to the floor and let out a breath that I never knew I was holding. I had my family back, they forgave me, and I them, even thought they had done something that needed forgiveness. I had my parents back. I had my siblings back. But most important, I had the love of my life back. The father of my kids, and the man I could never hate in all my eternal life. I forgave him, but my statement still stands. I still want him to prove that he won't leave me again, no matter what. Edward always showered me with surprises, there is no doubt that he will make a huge deal out of this, but for the first time in my life, I didn't care if he spent a millions dollars on me. I wanted him to do it.

"Well I think that went extremely well, don't you guys think?" Karalynn said after a long moment of silence. I smiled and got off the floor. I ran up to my room and grabbed my laptop and continued to type my life's story. I had left off when my human friends and I were on the beach, they were going surfing, and I had invited Edward to come but because of the wolfs he couldn't. I wrote about wolfs legends and looked up where a book on them was, Port Angelus.

I wrote for hours and didn't realize the time until I heard a knock on my door. "Come in" I said warmly. Anthony stuck his head in the door. "Hey Mom, I just wanted to tell you that Dad is here to take e for the weekend, and I wanted to say good-bye." I nodded and shut my laptop, I had just written the part about meeting Edward's family. Anthony came in and I wrapped my arms around him. "Don't worry we'll be fine." I said to Anthony, "And if you need anything, ask you father or call me. We'll be at Searsport looking for some new treasures in a few hours. " We both laughed, Karalynn had called sea glass a 'gift from the sea'. It was our inside joke with her. "Ok, well I'll see you Monday morning Mom." He ran out of my room and I heard the front door close. I sighed and returned to my writing.

More hours passed and so had the chapters, when the door burst open. "Mom! C'om get up! It's a girls day out and you're not out of bed yet! Get some coast like clothes on and get downstairs, Karalynn is waiting on us." She stormed out of my room and slammed the door shut. I laughed. My daughter, I thought. I got up and changed into a strapless, midnight blue sundress and indigo colored shorts. I added some makeup to match my clothes and rushed downstairs to see all the girls standing but the door. Renesmee, Krystal, Karalynn, all of them stood, waiting impatiently for me. "You know if you don't like waiting for me, then just leave me behind and go without me." They ignored my statement and Renesmee pushed me out into the car.

Krystal and Renesmee got into the back and I got in front with Karalynn. She pulled out of the driveway and we set off for Searsport. The girls were talking in the back while Karalynn drove, so I pulled out my laptop again and began to write. I was to engrossed in my writing to see that we had already arrived in Searsport. "Mom, put up the laptop, were here!" Renesmee yelled. I laughed and got out of the car, we took all of out cases into our little sea cottage.

Ok so it was more like a huge house/sea cottage, but it was still nice, it wasn't too big. The house was more for us girls or when Kenny and Karalynn want to have some alone time. Us girls would do nothing major, just walk on the beach and take what we like on the sand, do a little shopping for books, DVD's, and take a ride on our boat onto the ocean.

We grabbed all our things and placed them into our rooms. My room here was a lot like the one back at Karalynn's house. Midnight blue walls, a small closet (never liked the big ones), and a deep blue on the quilt of my bed. There were placements of small white dots that represented stars, it looked like the night sky. I so loved my room. Also in the corner was a desk, for my treasures I kept here. Some seashells, sea glass, sea rocks, and some rocks from mines like amethyst, rubies, quarts, sapphires, emeralds, pearls, and diamonds. I placed my bags on the bed and ran back downstairs, because I knew that if I got back to my story, Renesmee would be dragging me out of my room by may hair.

We all walked out the back door, bags in our hands, and walked down the rocky coast of Searsport Maine. As soon as our feet touched the sand, we were finding machines. I had three different bags in my hands, one for sea glass, one for sea rocks, and one for seashells. I looked down at my feet and the rocky sand around it. There was a crab shell, about half the size of my foot, laying there, not one crack in it. I picked it up and carefully put it into my seashell bag and moved on. The afternoon continued like this, find shells, rocks, and sea glass, and just relaxing on the cloudy beach. We talked most of the time and it was almost completely dark out. I had even found something really rare, that Karalynn would kill for. A piece, no, a whole violet sea glass bottle! Karalynn going to be beginning for this! I hid the bottle in my jacket hood and walked over to Karalynn. "Girls!" Karalynn called to Krystal and Renesmee. "Another hour or so and you need to come in, besides it almost high tide!" They nodded their heads in the dark and continued to look around the beach.

Karalynn and I walked into the house and began to wash our newly found treasure. "So, do you want to trade?" I asked her. After one of our finds, we'd always trade with each other. I would trade with Karalynn more then the girls because she would find most of the blue and green, my favorite colors. I have two glass containers up in my room at home of the two colors. Here are all the others I don't want to give away.

Karalynn nodded her dead and we pulled out what we found. Her bag mostly was deep blue, red, and violet, her all time favorite sea glass colors. I had some ones she wouldn't always find, the yellow, orange, and pink sea glass. We both had the more common colors brown, clear, and green, but I kept the green and I didn't care about the other two. "So, how about I just give you some greens, you trade em some yellow and orange for some of my deep blue, trust me it really deep, and you give a couple pieces of pink for a very large piece of green I found, emerald green glass to be exact." She said. She knew I loved that color, because they were Edward human eye color and Renesmee eye color too.

I pulled the pieces from my pile and she did the same. We passed them over to each other and I got ready to pull out my really special glass for Karalynn. "So, did you find anything really awesome on the shore at all?" I asked. She looked up from her glass. "Yes I did." She said with a huge grin on her face. "If you have something really good, and I mean really good, then I'm willing to trade."

I smiled back at her. "I actually did find something that you would be happy with, but I want something like it in return."

"Of course." She said.

I pulled out the purple sea glass bottle and Karalynn gasped. "OH MY GOD!" She screamed. "It a violet, Indian medicine bottle from India and from the year of 1865, just after the Civil War ended. It must have been brought over to the U.S. before or during the war and most likely thrown into the sea, under the waves for over a hundred and forty years!" She tried to grab it but I pulled it from her reach. "Nu ah. Not until I see what you found for me."

Her surprised look quickly vanished and was replace with a grin the size of Emmett's. "Unlike you Bella, I found more then one special glass. I found three, but two were the same as one another so I'm keeping it, besides it blue." She pulled out a green bottle and two dark blue bottles from her hood, wow she's good at hiding stuff from me! She picked up the green one. "This here is a emerald green medicine bottle from northern Canada of the year 1934, and these two blue medicine bottles are from western France of the years 1920 and 1931." She said. "I'm willing to trade one of the bottles for the purple bottle, but for the other one you have to get me something that I will want. Either another rare color bottle or a huge pile of rare color sea glass. Which one do you want tonight?" She asked. I looked between the two bottles and pointed at the green one. I was Edward's color, I had to take it over blue.

She handed me the green bottle and I gave her the violet one. "Don't worry sis, we still have the rest of tomorrow and Monday morning, and thanks for the bottle. I'll keep the blue ones safe in my room for now." She ran up into her room, three bottles in hand, and shut the door. She left her other sea glass down here for when the girls come back to trade with them. I decided I had traded enough with Karalynn for today, she was to good at getting you to do what she wanted.

I had just finished cleaning my shells, rocks, and sea glass when the girls ran though the door. "Hi Aunty Bella!" Krystal said.

"Hi Mom!" Renesmee said and they both sat down a cross from me at the table. "So did you find anything good?" Krystal asked me. I nodded and pulled out the emerald green glass bottle that I had traded with Karalynn. The two of them gasped. I got this from Karalynn, I traded this with a violet bottle just like this green one. Not one crack in any of them. We both did really good." The girls nodded and pulled out their three bags. They had all the colors, unlike Karalynn and I, which have to trade with each other to get all the colors. I stood up from the table and grabbed my glass, shells and rocks. "Well ladies, I'm going to take my leave now, I've gambled and traded enough tonight. I'll see you two in the morning, and be good to Karalynn." They nodded and went though their glass to trade with each other and Karalynn.

I placed my emerald green glass bottle on my nightstand and put my rock and shells on my desk. I pulled out my cell and dialed Anthony's cell.

I got an answer on the first ring. "Hello?"

"Hi Anthony, its Mom, honey." I said, he sounded happy.

"Oh hey Mom! Today was awesome, Dad took me out to hunt and play with his family in the woods. Dad and I found some mountain loins and I got some pissed off grizzlies with Uncle Em. When I got back to the house I helped Grandma Esme in her garden, it looks awesome, she worked really hard on it. I got to play extreme vampire football with Dad, Uncle Em, Uncle Jasper, and Grandpa Carlisle." He paused for a moment. "Don't tell Grandpa Carlisle this, " He whispered. "But for a four-hundred year old vampire, he's doing pretty good." I giggled and heard Emmett's house shacking laugh. "Dudes!" I head Emmett shout. "The kid blushes like Bells!" I heard the whole family laughing now. I was laughing too. "Don't worry Anthony, I'll talk to your uncle." I said between laughs.

"Thanks Mom. I can't wait for tomorrow though, Aunt Rose is going to show me how to handle cars under the hood and I'm going to play some of the stuff that I composed on the piano with Dad." He said, pride glowing in his voice.

"Good honey, I'll talk to you in the morning, go get some sleep, I'll tell the family about how you don't need much sleep."

"Thanks Mom. I'll hand you off to Uncle Emmett since you want to talk to him so bad." He said laughing.

"Put him on." I said in a dead like voice. I heard Anthony mutter a 'oh shit' and 'phone for you Uncle Em, good luck, you need' then I hear him run off.

"Hello?" Emmett said, his voice scared.

"EMMETT MACRTHY CULLEN!" I screeched. I heard him mutter 'oh crap' and continued my rant, "IF YOU LABLE MY SON WITH THAT CURSED BLUSH, I RIP YOU ASS TO PIECES AND KICK IT ALL THE WAY FROM HERE TO CHINA!" I heard something fall on his side of the phone, probably him, if I was lucky.

"Bells I-"

"DON'T BELLS ME! I DON'T NEED MY SON OR DAUGHTER CURSED WITH THAT DAMN BLUSH! UNDERSTAND!"

"Yes ma'am." He muttered

"Chill out a little Bella." I heard Alice say. I groaned.

"Please don't tell me I'm on speaker." I whined.

"So then would like the truth or a lie to that statement?" Jasper asked. I threw my head into my pillow and screamed.

"Bella, you there?" Rose asked. I lifted my head from my pillow.

"Is everyone there?" I asked through my grinding teeth.

"All but Anthony, love. He's sleeping" I heard Edward reply. I sighed, I love hearing his voice.

"I heard you all had a wonderful day with Anthony, and that tomorrow will be just as great." I had to change this conversation or else I'd yelling at them all night long.

"Yes he has, the only thing I feel sorry for right now is that Alice is taking him shopping tomorrow afternoon." I heard Alice huff and stomp away.

"Edward, you do know that you can stop her. You are the father of Anthony, so you can rule what he does and doesn't get. I know you can't stop her completely but limit her or burn her clothes." I said. Edward and I both laughing at my comment.

"Well I'm going now Edward. I just wanted to let you know that the kids don't need as much sleep as humans do. They only need about three-five hours. He'll be up at three in the morning, sharp."

"Alright love, I'll see you soon." He hung up and I laid against my pillow, listening to my daughters breath next door.

**Chapter 3, Done! I'm so happy now! I love writing but I want to hear what you people might want in this story. Review the story and tell me! Please I really want reviews!**

**Halloween Witch**


	4. A Red Vase for a Blue Bottle

**Together Again, Maybe?**

Through the night hours, I sat on my bed and typed more of my story. Chapter after chapter flew by me as I neared the part that would be hardest to write, the suffering period where Edward was gone. It was a terrible time for me, I was pregnant and alone. I ran from home, faked my death, and went to Karalynn. She helped me give birth, and after that she changed me. I watched the kids grow up and realized how much like us they were. Anthony acted and looked like Edward, but even more cheerful. Renesmee acted and looked like me but also was more cheerful and energetic, like a normal teenage girl.

Just then someone knocked on my door. "Come in." I said. The door opened and Karalynn walked in. "Hey Bells," She said. "The girls and I are going back out on the beach until the stores around here are open, you want in?"

"Sure just let me finish up this paragraph." I answered. I felt her stare as I finished up my eighteenth birthday. "I didn't mean really write a book when I told you about that Bells."

"I know, I wanted to write it, and if it does get published I have a cover story to go with it. That my boyfriend was moving away and broke it to me really hard by telling me he didn't love me, and instead of in real life it being eighteen years before we see each other again, its going to be a few mouths. I'll say that I threw in vampires to make it more romantic and mysterious, along with me having kids before my change."

"It sounds really good Bells, can I read it when you're done?" She asked. "I always knew you'd be a writer but I didn't think you be so good. Let the family read it so we can get where you were coming form all those years before. How it had felt to you and we could really do nothing to help you. Besides, it might give you some closure." She said sincerely. I thought about that long and hard, until I finally give in and nodded. "Thanks Bells, I'll see you down in a few. The girls were up hours ago and are already on the beach." We laughed and I got changed.

I pulled on another blue strapless sundress, not as dark as yesterday's but still a deep blue. I pulled out some long blue sleeves to put over my arms and pulled my fingers though the holes for my hand. I pulled on another set of indigo shots too. I put some makeup on my face and slipped on my sandals and walked out my bed room door. I jumped over the railing and landed on my feet. If I was still human, I would have landed on my but and probably broke it.

Just like she said, Karalynn was at the front door. We both walked out on the back yard and headed for the shore. I checked my cell, it was three in the morning. About five hours until the stores start to open. We looked for hours on the beach until some sun shot through the cloud. But we didn't have to worry about people coming here. Karalynn would feel them walk toward us through the earth and get us out of there. I had found loads of sea glass, but none were enough to trade for the blue sea glass bottle. It was almost high tide when we all piled into the car and headed for the bookstore. As soon as the car stopped in front of Borders, we all went our separate ways.

All of us had our own taste in books, mine was the classics and romance novels. Renesmee liked books that talked about archeology trips and their finds. Krystal liked the historical books, she would get along with Jasper just fine. And Karalynn liked a _lot_ of fantasy. She's been reading stuff like that since she was thirteen as a human.

We all showed up at the checkout desk with a high pile of books in our hands. I had twenty books, Renesmee had seventeen, and Krystal had eighteen. Karalynn had more then all of us. I don't know where she got that, but she was pushing a cart, with six boxes or ten in it, I lost count. "Miss?" The cashier said. "That is a lot of books, can you pay for all of them? Each box contains twenty books, and with ten boxes, that's two hundred books!"

"I don't care. Just tell me the price." She replied cooly.

"Your total miss is…$3,983.96!" The cashier gasped.

"Ok." Karalynn said, totally relaxed. She pulled out her credit card and gave it to the man. His hands were shaking as he took the card. He slide it through and Karalynn's change was zero. His hands still trembling, gave back Karalynn's card. "I'll meet you guys out at the car." She said and wheeled her books out the door. The man just stared at the door where she had left, dazzled by her and she bought two hundred books, that a lot to take in a day. "She spoke to you." The man said.

"Um yeah, sorry about all the books, that's my sis for ya." I said setting down my books in front of him. I pulled out my credit card as he scanned them. "She's your sister?" He asked.

"Well..more like cousin, but we think of each other as sisters since we look so alike and because we're so close. And no she's not single. " He nodded and took my credit card, looking disappointed. My total was $453.08. I paid for mine as had the girls did at another desk. The three of us walked out to Karalynn's new black pickup truck and got in. She was reading one of the new books called _Haunting Revenge_. She looked up when we got in and began to laugh. "Did you guys see his face! That was awesome." The girls nodded and joined her laughter. I giggled but didn't full our laugh. We drove home in silence. All of us reading our new books, even Karalynn, who read and drove at the same time.

I had really known how long we were gone until we got back, it was almost low tide again. I checked the clock, 3:48. We all went back into the house and put away our books, all except Karalynn who had too many and was keeping them all in her truck.

I decided to go out on the beach for one last look to find something to trade with Karalynn. I got out on the beach and began to walk. The beach was long, I passed several other houses that were far away form our house and looked everywhere. Just then my cell rang and I checked it. Kenny. "Hello."

"Hi Bells. How is it down at the beach?"

"Its really good Kenny, but what's with calling me, wouldn't you call your wife instead?" I asked.

"Well I did try to call her but her phone was off. I bet she's reading. How many books did she buy this time?"

"She beat her old record. She bought two hundred books, just for herself, then when you include what the girls and I picked out, three was about two hundred and fifty-five books. The total I think for all of us was about $5,000. She still surprises me with how much she can read." I sighed.

"Well, that's my wife. And I called Bella because our anniversary is coming, next Saturday, and I was wondering of you could help me with something to do for her."

I had to think for a second before I gasped and a perfect night for Karalynn popped into my mind. "Give me a few days and I'll have a anniversary weekend planned for the two of you. I plan, you pay, alright?"

"Alright. Thanks Bells, I own you one. See ya tomorrow!" He hung up, and I continued my search for glass.

A couple hours passed before I looked to see where I was. I could no longer see the house and the beach was coming to an end. I sighed and turned my head back down toward the sand.

The beach finally came to a end where a pile of rocks were next to the woods. I climbed up on top and looked out onto the ocean. Then my cell rang again, I looked to see the ID, Anthony. "Hello."

"Hey Mom." He sounded out of breath.

"Anthony honey, why are you out of breath?"

"I'm fine Mom, Uncle Em and I were wrestling in the back yard, and somehow I won."

"That's wonderful! I bet Em was having hysterics when you won."

"It was actually easier then I thought. I could read his mind like Dad so I knew what he would do, but he was stronger. But then I out maneuvered him. I'm faster and slightly smaller then him, which made a huge difference.

"Me and Aunt Rose work on a few of the cars, and it was pretty cool. Then Dad and I composed and played songs together. I've only been with him two days and I feel like it's been forever. I really understand where Dad was coming from now when he said. He thought that if he left you could grow up and have kids, live a normal life. And in the shadows he would watch to make sure nothing bad would happen to you. In a way he never left. I know what Dad did is wrong but he did it out of love. If it was the other way around wouldn't you have done the same thing?"

"Yes. I love him to much to put him in danger, or you or all of our family." I whispered.

"Mom did you ever call Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle Mom and Dad by accident?" He asked shyly.

"When I called them Mom and Dad I ment it Anthony. They are parents. They are your grandparents. It doesn't matter if they are by blood or not, because no matter what they still are and always will be. I bet your grand mother was dry sobbing when you called her Grandma Esme."

"The whole family was really surprised. Especially when I called him Dad. He said he didn't deserve to be called that because of what he did. The whole family did, but now they all don't care, they like it. It's like the way they think I have for given them for when they left you Mom." I heard a shout on his end. "I gotta go Mom. I'm going to teach the family how to play extreme cribbage!" I laughed.

"Ok but don't drain their pockets dry." He laughed.

"Don't worry Mom, I'll go easy on them, except for Uncle Em, who stuck my head down the toilet!" He shouted at Em on his end. I heard Emmett's booming laughter and I crushed a rock in my hand to dust. "HE DID WHAT!" I roared. I heard something crash and someone running. "YOU BETTER RUN EMMETT MACRTHY CULLEN! WHEN I GET MY HADNS ON YOU, I'LL CREAMATE YOU ASS!" I screamed.

"Uh….bye Mom!" Anthony hung up. I closed my cell and through a rock into the water.

I was getting up when I heard the rubbing of rock and glass. I looked around the rock, nothing. I looked in between the rocks and found a red, sea glass vase. No cracks in it, and smooth patterns in the shape of swirls. Karalynn will love this and I can get my blue bottle! I picked it up and held on to it as I ran back to the house as fast as I could. The girls were just coming down on to the beach when I passed them and ran up to the house.

Karalynn was sitting in her room, reading. The boys don't really come here often so the girls got to choose colors. Her room is a deep violet at the top of her ceiling and comes down to the middle of the wall where it gets lighter and changes to a deep sunset red. I stood in her doorway as she finished up her page. She then put her book down and looked up at me. " I want to trade, bring out the blue bottles." I commanded. She got up from her bed and walked over to her closet and pulled out the bottles.

"So what do you have to trade for the bottle?" She asked. I pulled out the vase and she dropped the bottle, but I caught it before contact. "Wh-where did you find it." She stutter/asked.

"I found it in a rock formation at the end of the beach. It was wedged in between two rocks, twice the size of Emmett." I handed over the vase and held the blue bottle close to my chest. I walked out and closed the door to her room before she screamed. I laughed and walked back to my room. I set my new deep blue bottle next to my emerald green bottle on my nightstand and pulled out my laptop.

I began to write again writing of giving birth after faking my death, giving birth, my change, and the kids growing up. As I wrote, everything came back to me, the one that hit me the hardest was when he made love to me. When I had him inside me, it felt so right. The pleasure was unimaginable. I had no other care in the world. He tried to be careful for me but I pushed him father. All night long until my body had given out. He had pulled himself out of me and placed me on his chest while I slept.

That was the night before my birthday, the day before they all left.

It was hard but I got all my feelings across in the story, to me this story I was writing was almost like a diary to me. Of how my life was before they left, after they left, and soon to be now when they had come back. I put down birthdays, holidays, special events, and others down that I felt were important.

Just then Renesmee burst through the door. "Mom, vampires are coming, Krystal saw them. They'll be outside in a few minutes. Karalynn says that we should come out and wait to see what they want." I nodded and followed my daughter.

All four of us walked outside, the girls in the center and Karalynn and myself on the outside next to out daughters. Then we saw them. "How many?" I whispered. "Four, be careful." Krystal whispered. We all nodded as they approached.

I saw three men and one woman. I heard Karalynn gasp, I turned to her. "They're the Volturi Guard, I recognize them, the two very tall men are Felix and Demetri, the two smaller ones are Alec and his twin Jane. Alec and Jane are the two that have powers, Felix and Demetri have none."

The four stopped in front of us. Felix taking a few steps forward and spoke.

"Karalynn, its good to see you again." He said.

"Hello to you too Felix, what do we own apon this visit by the Guard of the Volturi?" My sister asked.

"We were here, killing some newborns that went wild and were going to expose us. After dealing with them we knew you were near by and decided to pay a friendly visit." His voice was creepy and sent a chill up my spine. Renesmee stepped into my side. "And who might I ask are these three?" Felix asked.

"They are my sister on the far end Bella, next to her is her daughter Renesmee, and between me and her is my daughter Krystal." Karalynn replied. Krystal wrapped her arms around her mother's waist, she was scared, as we all were.

"I hate to cut this visit short, but we must be getting back to Lord Aro." Jane said.

Felix sighed but nodded his head to her. "It was good to see you again Miss Karalynn and your family. I hope to see you soon." Before I could blink they were gone. Our daughters still clung to our sides as we stood there. "We should go home." Karalynn said. "_Before_ they might come back." We all nodded and went in to pack our stuff.

It was nightfall when we were done. We all hopped into Karalynn's truck and she drove us home. The girls in the back clung to each other while Karalynn and I held their hands to comfort them. We got home in less then an hour that to Karalynn driving at 190 mph. We walked in and Kenny wasn't there, neither was Kevin.

We tried to get the girls to go to bed but they were to scared to be alone. We brought them into my room and the two of them curled up on the bed together. Karalynn and I were on the outside holding them, hopping that nightmares would not come to them.

Author Note: So what do you think? I loved the part where I brought in Jane Felix, Demetri, and Alec. How do you think the girls are going to be? Are they going to be ok? Read the next chapter to find out! Also review please and answer my last author note!

Halloween Witch 


	5. Nightmare

**Together Again, Maybe? Nightmare**

Its been two hours since we came home, and two hours since the house was quite. The girls screamed in their sleep, fear from seeing the Volturi Guard only a few hours earlier. They clung to each other in their sleep on my bed. Karalynn and I could do nothing but hold them close.

We could do nothing.

I got up from and decided to call Carlisle to help. He would know what do now. He would not pick up.

I tried everyone in the Cullen family, but no one answered. At last I tried Anthony. "Hello?" I let out a sigh of relief.

"Anthony honey, where are you, I been calling everyone for the past few hours!"

"Mom, what's wrong? Why were you trying to get to us?" His voice was filled with worry. I could hear footsteps on his side and voices of worry.

"Anthony I need you to get the family back home, and tell Carlisle to be prepared to be mental doctor." I said, the sobs building in my trout.

"I don't understand Mom. What going on?" He asked again.

I sighed, "Anthony I explain later, just please get the family here. Also do you know where Kenny and Kevin are?"

"They're with us. Will be down there in a few minutes Mom."

"Anthony, honey, be prepared for the worse when you walk through the door." I said good-bye and hung.

I turned to Karalynn, she was still on the bed, holding both girls close to her. "You never told me that you've met _them_." I said to Karalynn, careful of what I said in front of the girls. She hung her head, I could hear the dry sobs form in her chest. "I'll tell the whole story when the family comes. That way I only have to say it once." I slowly nodded my head to her and ran downstairs. I ran thought the kitchen and the living room, until I made it to the front door. I open it and continued to run outside until I was in the middle of the driveway.

I heard cars coming and whipped my head around to see Edward's Volvo, Carlisle's Mercedes, and Emmett's huge jeep. They all skidded to a stop in front of me. Edward was out in less then a second and pulled me into his embrace. Anthony was right behind him and it was like a sad group hug. I pulled away from them and ran to Carlisle. He had in his hands his medical bag and a stern look on his face. "The girls are upstairs Carlisle. We had a run in with four of the Volturi Guard." I heard them all gasp. "And now the girls are scared out of their minds, they went into a state of shock and won't move a inch. They've slept for a few hours as I tried to call you, but while they slept they had horrid nightmares, an-and I couldn't d-do an-any-ANYTHING!" I broke down on the ground, sobbing. My boys came to my side and held me close.

I looked up and Carlisle was gone, as well as most of the family. Only my boys were out with me still. "Anthony," I whispered. "Go to your sister, your father and I will be inside in a minute." He nodded and ran full speed into the house. I felt Edward pick me up and walked us slowly into the house. I pulled my face from the crock in Edward's neck to see my family all waiting outside the door to my room. Although Carlisle, Karalynn and Kenny were not outside the door.

Edward walked us up and I motioned him to set me down. He did and followed me toward the door. "Can we go in?" I asked Esme.

"Of course dear. The doctor and parents are allowed to enter, the rest were asked to wait outside." I nodded and reached for Edward's hand. He gave it to me and we opened the door.

In dry sobbed even more when I entered the room. Both girls were awake but on my bed shaking violently. I walked over to them pulling a stunned Edward behind me. I put my hand on my daughter's cheek and she calmed down a bit. "I'm here honey." I whispered. She slowly turned her head to me, and then jumped into my arms. "I was so scared Mommy." She cried. "Don't let them come back."

Her body then went limp in my arms. I noticed she was out cold, and finally get some well-needed sleep. "Carlisle," I whispered. He walked over to me and sat next to the two of us. "I think we need to get away. Staying here will only make the matters worse for them. If we leave, it might help them in recovering from what they saw."

Carlisle nodded his head. "I agree that it would be best for them to leave Maine for a while. At least until this has passed. They will soon graduate though, what will we do about that?"

"It won't be a problem." Karalynn said as she and Kenny held her daughter as she slept. "We'll tell the school that we have to leave early, they believe anything we say from what we have done for them and the town. We'll ask them to move up graduation to now, they won't say no. But when we go to another place we all need to find work I think. With the kids, they look too much like us, they won't pass as our siblings for a few years."

I nodded, "But where do you think we should go?" I asked.

"A different country at least. I was thinking Iceland," Karalynn said. "The weather is good their and we'll blend right in. The four kids can go to school if they want, or can work like the rest of the family. We'll need either a bigger house or two houses, but if we get two, they need to be close to each other. I'll start packing and call the school in a few hours." Karalynn got up from the bed, kissed Krystal on her forehead, and walked out the door.

A she left, Anthony and Kevin rushed inside and went to their sister's side. "How is she?" Anthony asked. He sat next to Edward and I, taking Renesmee's hand. "Not well, we have to leave Anthony." I looked up, surprised to not see anger on his face, but understanding. "I'll go pack then." He said and hugged Renesmee. "It will be ok Res, I'll always be here for you." He whispered. Her grip on him tightened. "Do you want to pack?" He asked her. She nodded her head in his chest and he got up. "It'll be ok Mom." He said before he walked out the door. Kenny picked up Krystal and walked out with Carlisle.

I turned to Edward, he had his face in the back of my neck. "Edward." I called. He slowly pulled his head from my neck and faced me. "I want you to take Renesmee to Iceland right after graduation. She needs to get away from here, can you do that for me?" I pleaded with him. He nodded his head and I jumped into his embrace. He held me close, we stayed in that spot for what I thought was hours. I finally pulled away and pulled out my suitcases. "Go get packed Edward." I said. His kissed my forehead and ran form the room.

I soon had all my stuff packed and jumped out the window to meet Karalynn by her truck. We silently got into it and drove back to Searsport. It was hard to believe that only twenty-four hours ago we were all having fun and joking about all the books Karalynn bought. We pulled out in front of the house and ran inside grabbing everything and putting other things in boxes.

By 9:47 this morning we finished stripping the house and our families were done with theirs too. Karalynn had already bought us two houses in Iceland. The kids were going to collage and the rest of us were going to work. Carlisle, Esme, and Kenny were going to work at the hospital together as surgeons and a nurse. Emmett and Rose were going to work at an auto repair shop. Alice and Jasper were going to work at a preschool as helpers. Edward was going to conduct music lessons at a music studio for kids. Karalynn and I were going to stay home and write our books.

We got the kids over to the school and the graduation was being set up. I helped the girls get over to their places and help them get on their robes. The boys came out soon after and helped the girls on stage. My families and I sat in the back, I was between Edward and Karalynn. Edward was on the end ready for when it ended to take Renesmee to Iceland, just like Karalynn with Krystal.

"Kevin, Krystal, Anthony, and Renesmee Howl!" I heard the announcer say. We began to clap and I looked around at my family. They had looks of sorrow hidden behind forced smiles and cheers. The Cullens had dropped out of the school to not be in the graduation. All the kids soon threw their hats up in the air, all but our kids. All the kids got into groups, and the kids came to us, their robes removed. Edward and Karalynn got up from their seats and took the girls to the airport. The rest of us piled into the cars and drove back to the houses to get our things. Moving trucks were just about to pull out of both our driveways. We grabbed our carry-on and hurried to the airport.

We were waiting for our place when Edward and Karalynn's was to land in about half an hour. I haven't seen him for three hours since he life the school. My phone then rang, I pulled it out and answered.

"Bella." Karalynn said.

"I'm here." I replied.

"We just landed, how about you guys?"

"We're boarding in a few minutes. How are the girls holding up?" I asked.

I heard her sigh, "They're no better then when we got on the plane. Dose Carlisle have any suggestions?"

I turned to Carlisle, he sat next to Esme and Alice. I whispered his name and he came. "Is there anything that Edward and Karalynn can do to help the girls?" I asked him.

"Keeping them in a quiet area for awhile would be best until we got there." He said. "The quiet will sooth them and help with their recovery." I nodded and repeated the information to Karalynn. "Alright, thanks, and we'll see you soon." She hung up.

I closed my phone, and laid back in my seat. I hadn't realized how long I had been sitting there until Anthony shook my shoulder. "Our flights boarding Mom." He said. I nodded and picked up my carry-on bag and followed my family to the gate. With so many of us, we had the whole first class half side of the plane to ourselves. Carlisle sat with Esme, Alice sat with Jasper, Rose sat with Emmett, Kenny sat with Kevin, and Anthony sat with me. The ride to Ice Land was to be long but to me it would seem like seconds worrying about my girls.

Like I had thought, the time passed quickly as I thought what we could do to help the girls. We had another ten minutes before we landed, so I turned my head to Carlisle, who sat across from me. "Carlisle." I said, he looked up from the medical book he was reading to look at me. "What would be best for us to do to help them, now that we got them away?" I asked. He ran a hand through his hair, like Edward did. "We'll help bring out their old selves by doing things that they really liked. What does Renesmee like?" He asked. I had to think about that, I thought about when they were young.

Then it came to me. "Her stuffed bear, I gave her when she was little. She loves it to death and maybe it might help her." I said, my voice full of hope. He nodded and a small smile came to his face. "Good thinking Bella, but where is it?"

"The last time I saw it, Renesmee put it in her carry-on bag to hold on the flight." I replied. "I'll call Edward when we land and see if she is holding it."

Carlisle nodded and began to talk to Esme. I felt my mind wander again, until I felt us hit something. We were landing. We grabbed our things and quickly headed to our cars that had been sent over.

We all piled into Emmett's jeep and Carlisle's Mercedes. In the jeep was Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Kenny, and Kevin. In the Mercedes was Carlisle, Esme, Anthony, and myself. The ride was silent until we got to our new houses. Right next to each other, and deep in the wood. I jumped from the car and ran in the door.

I immediately heard the whimpers of my daughter and niece. I ran up the steps and burst through the door. Edward and Karalynn's eyes snapped up at me, then fell to the girls. I was slightly happy that Krystal fell asleep, but I could still here her whimper softly as she slept. Renesmee was clutching to Edward's arms and her stuffed bear, who she named Edward, after her father, hoping that if she did he would always protect us even if he didn't know.

I walked over and touched her face, she instantly calmed and loosened her grip on her father. "It ok Nessie," I whispered to her using her nickname. "We'll get through this."

Edward pulled me toward him with his other arm, and set em on his lap. I then got Renesmee to let go of Edward's arm and pulled her on my lap. She buried her head between both our chests and we rapped our arms around her. She then soon fell asleep. I looked up at Edward, his eyes were the darkest black I had ever seen. "You need to hunt, badly." I said to him. His eyes met mine, but he didn't respond or move. I understood why. Our needs were not important at the moment, our daughters are. So we sat there, watching her sleep, peacefully for once since the other night. I even saw that Krystal had gone silent in her sleep, besides her breathing.

We sat there for hours, I didn't even realize that it went dark. The whole family had joined us in the room. Anthony now slept next to his sister, his head in my lap, Kevin the same position, but with his sister and Karalynn, Kenny sat beside her. We all sat in silence, to help ease the pain for the girls. Dawn finally came, and the four of the kids began to stir. The boys woke and sat up first, looking apon their sister's faces. The girls began then to wake. They were calm when they woke and relaxed in our presence. Renesmee held her stuffed bear and looked up at us. "Mom, Dad, Anthony, where are we, and what happened?" She asked in hushed voice.

"Ice Land, sweetie. We came here after you graduated and had your breakdown in Searsport." I whispered back to her.

"Breakdown?" She questioned.

"Yes you and Krystal freaked out and cried, awake and asleep, since it happened" Anthony said.

"I don't remember much." She whispered. "I remember being in a dark place, wanting my family, and crying for them." She said, her eyes began to tear up. "It was like a _nightmare_." She cried. "So cold, you felt nothing but fear and numbness. The worst part was, I was alone." Tears fell from her eyes, faster then I could wipe them away. She clung her bear and all three of us, Edward, Anthony, and myself, and cried.

I thought of ways that would make her happy again, something that she would like. Then the idea came to me. I looked at Alice to see if she saw it, she smiled and nodded. "I have a idea to help you Nessie." I said. She looked up from Edward's chest and looked at me. "Were going to spend some family time together with myself, Anthony, and your father for a while. We could all bond together and have some fun. We could travel, shop _just a bit_ (I noted), play some songs on the piano that I bet your Dad would like to hear and we all would play too. The list goes on, we just have to be back before school starts." I said. She looked surprised but nodded no the less. "Now tell me where you want to go." I said.

"Well," She whispered. " I want to travel the world, and at the end of our trip, I want to see where you meet Dad. I want to see Forks last because I have this feeling that it will be the best stop on the trip. Is that ok Mom?" She asked. "We can even meet up with the rest of the family in some countries, or maybe we can all go together and come back at the beginning of the fall, can we do that please Mom." She begged. I giggled and nodded. "Alright then, we'll make sure that we get everything stored here over the next few days, and tell me what country you want to go to first, then we'll build off of it from their. Sound good?" The whole family agreed and went off to sort out their stuff.

"I can't wait Mom, this will be the best summer ever, I have a dad now and more uncles, aunts, and even grandparents. I'm sorry for giving you the scare but I didn't know what happen. Maybe it was one of those people's special powers." She said.

"I hope not, now look up on the web where you want to go, and then let me know in the next few days. 'k Nessie?" I said.

"Yep" She replied. I kissed her head and walked to my room.

And there on my bed, was Edward Cullen.

**Author Note: I finally finished it! I love the way this story is going, but now I really need you guys to help me. **

**As you know I have a poll on my profile, asking people to vote weather Renesmee and Jacob should be together. You guys have to vote NOW if you want a change in the story at all, and I need you to answer the questions on my Witch's Note. If you don't then I can't give you guys what you want and have to write the story from what I think is best or that I like. You only have a few more chapters to change this so VOTE NOW!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	6. The Trip Begins

**Together Again, Maybe?**

"Bella," He whispered. "Do you really want to do this?" His eyes were scared for some reason, but I didn't know why.

"Yes I do Edward, besides you, the kids mean everything to me. They're all that kept me alive after you left, I own them for helping me live to see you again." I whispered. He nodded his head and stepped forward, cupping my face in his hands. I closed my eyes, know what he was going to do. I felt his soft breath on my face, then he brought his lips to mine. Our lips moved in harmony. My hands followed their own path up his chest and neck to his soft, wild bronze hair. One of his arms stayed securely around my waist, while the other was knotted in my hair.

I pulled away for a moment, his eyes were unhappy when I did. If I could cry, I could have. I giggled at his face. I placed my fingers over his eyelids and closed them, then bringing his lips back to mine. I deepened the kiss and pushed him back slowly toward the bed. His knees finally hit the side of the bed and fell over on the bed, bringing me with him. I didn't care though, all that mattered at the moment was him. We kissed for hours before just lying in each other's embraces. I felt like I had before he left, but now it was even better.

"Edward." I said in his neck. He rubbed my back and kissed my forehead.

"Yes love?" He asked. I propped myself up on my elbow and looked at him. "What if Renesmee wants to go to Italy? Can we do that or will we have to tell her she can't?" I keep spouting question here and there, Edward placed a hand over my mouth to stop me from continuing. "Love we can go to Italy, we just have to stay away from Volterra." He replied calmly and I let out a sigh of relief.

"I was just worried that she would go into shock again or worse." I said. Edward rapped his arms around me and I dry sobbed in his chest.

After a while we got out of bed and he put his stuff in my room, not even bothering to unpack. We were leaving after Renesmee told us where she wanted to go. Edward and I had just finished putting away our stuff that we wouldn't be taking, when Renesmee shyly opened the door. "Its ok to come in Nessie." I said. She opened the door some more but still kept really quiet. I looked up at her face, it was unsure of something.

"What's wrong Nessie?" I asked. She looked down at her feet.

"It can't be that bad Renesmee." Edward said. She started to move her feet and twiddle with her fingers behind her back. "I want to go to Italy first." She mumbled. She looked up to see our answer. "Then lets pack for Italy." I said. I turned around to pack and saw her continued to stand there, her mouth wide open. "Nessie, honey close your mouth before some bugs make a nest in there." I said. She closed her mouth but still stood there.

"Why did you say yes?" She asked while we packed.

"We told you, that you could go anywhere in the world. What's different about Italy?" Edward questioned her.

She looked at the floor again, "Uncle Em said that Italy wasn't a good place to go to and that it wasn't safe." She said. I felt my temper come to a boil. Emmett had no right… "Edward, I'll be right back." I said through my clenched teeth. Edward quickly ran forward, but instead of stopping me he pulled Renesmee aside, into his arms and whispered things in her ear and she cried.

Outside was everyone, talking among themselves. Emmett was by Rose near the front door. I stalked downstairs and everyone stopped talking. I stared right at Emmett, he saw it and slightly went behind Rose. A low growl formed in my chest and Emmett backed away further. "What did you tell my daughter?" I growled. He stuttered for words. "You said that Italy wasn't safe and that Renesmee shouldn't go there." My growling, getting louder. He was up against the front door now, with me a few feet in front of him. "YOU DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT TO HER!" I screamed and lunged at him. I missed by a hair. "AFTER WHAT SHE HAS BEEN THROUGH, YOU THINK ITS FUNNY TO BRING UP VOLTERRA!" I took another lung, this time I grabbed his arm. I threw him across the room and strait into the back wall. Emmett didn't dare move after I flung him. "Now stay there until I tell you to move, and don't talk to anyone, especially my daughter." He didn't move an inch.

I stalked back upstairs and walked into my room to see the love of my life and my daughter playing tag in my room, laughing when he caught her and began to tickle her. The two of them stopped when they saw me, then they looked at each other and smirked. I could tell what they were up to. I bolted from the room and they chased me. I had almost made it to the next room when I felt Edward's arms grab me from behind. I fell back and slammed into his chest. He dragged me back to the room and the two of them began to tickle me. "STOP!" I screamed/laughed. Edward put me down and Renesmee went to sit on my bed. We followed her and sat next to her just and Anthony came in.

"So where are we going?" He asked.

"Italy." We all replied. We all laughed at this while Anthony looked stunned. "Italy, ok. But where in Italy are we going?" He questioned.

We stopped laughing and looked at him. "Well," I said. "Definitely Rome because of all the historical museums and the ancient artifacts that came from ancient time, like the coliseum, we can also go out in the middle of the night to play some games." One idea popped out after the next. "Then after Italy we can.." Edward placed his hand over my mouth. "Love, you don't have to have everything planned out now." He said.

"I know Edward, I'm saying places that we can go after Italy, I haven't planned them yet. I think though we'll stay in Europe for a few weeks, then go to Asia for a couple weeks, then got to Africa for a week, then Australia for about a week, then South America for about two week, and our last three weeks in North America, one week all around the place, another around Arizona which is where I grew up, and the last showing the place where I meet you father." I said. Renesmee looked on the verge of screaming. And she did. "Mom you're the BEST!" She squealed. The boys and I laughed.

Eventually we finished unpacking things that were going to stay and packed our things that we were taking with us. We brought all of our bags down to Edward's Volvo. He and Anthony put everything in the back while we went to say good-bye to the family.

"We'll see you soon." Esme said.

"Call me if you have any problems or just want to talk." Carlisle said.

"I can't wait to spend some girl time with you." Alice and Rose said to us.

"Be good while uncle Emmy Bear is not there." Emmett said.

"Take plenty of pictures and note of places you go so we can talk about them." Jasper said.

"We'll see you soon cous's." Kevin and Krystal said.

"Have fun." Kenny said.

"We'll see you in UK." Karalynn whispered so the others didn't here. "Bye, have a good time, and got that book done so we can read it!" She said. We all got in the Volvo and drove away.

We arrived at the airport in a very shot time, with Edward's maniac driving. He pulled up next to the airport's north side next to a side that said 'Cullen'. The man put down the sigh and Edward opened his window. "Mr. Cullen, you and your family's privet jet is waiting." What a privet jet! "Please go around back. Your car will be loaded as you board." Edward pulled away from him and drove around back. I didn't bother to ask Edward about the jet, I knew that he buy anything he thought I liked or to make it easier.

Edward pulled his car up next to the jet and we grabbed our stuff. We boarded and the jet took off quickly. Soon we were able to move around the jet. Edward and I sat on the love seat while the kids sat on the couch. "Can we play a game Mom?" Renesmee asked.

I surged. "I don't see a problem, do you boys?" The shook their heads.

"How about 20 questions. I want to know about you and Dad, Mom. And you have to answer the question no matter what." She said.

"Can I go first?" Anthony asked. I nodded my head.

"What was the date when you created us, not when we were born but when you had the chemical reaction?" He asked. Renesmee mouth a 'wow' at him. He just looked at us.

"September 12, 2009, nighttime." Edward said. "It was the night before your mother's 18 birthday."

"I'm next!" Renesmee shouted. "Dad, where was the first time you saw Mom?"

"I saw in Fork High's cafeteria with her first friends their, Angela, Jessica, Tyler, Eric, and that vile Newton." His voice was filled with hate when he said Mike's name. "Mike had a lot of inappropriate stuff in his head about me when I was human." I explained to the kids. They just nodded their heads.

"My turn." I said. "Edward what did you do after you left me?"

He paled even more, if that was possible, when I said that. "I sat in my room all day moping. And tried to track Victoria." He said grimly.

"She's gone Edward. The wolf pack of La Push took care of her." I said taking his hand in mine."

"What did you do after I left?" He asked.

I felt my dead heart ache. This was going to be a challenge. "At first I was just moving through life. I was like a zombie. I woke up in the morning, went to school, came home, did homework, mad dinner, and then went to bed. I only would answer yes and no when asked a question. I found our soon that Jacob had become part of the La Push pack of werewolves. I didn't really talk to him after that but I did to stay in the loop of things.

"About a mouth after you left, I began to feel ill. Charlie had gone fishing this weekend, so while he was gone, I went to see the doctor. I had a blood test and was told an hour later that I was pregnant, one mouth along. I told Jacob but all he did was walk away. Once I found out, I knew I couldn't stay. My kids were going to be half vampire, they needed to be around other vampires to help them. So I decided to pretend to commit suicide. I went deep into the wood and cut open my hand, pulling off the skin, blood, and cutting some of my hair. I threw it around the spot and pulled out one of my other jackets. I had put it though the lawn mower before I went and placed it on the ground, covering it. Then I ran for the border.

"I had known that Karalynn was a vampire before you had left. I had called her, she sent Kenny to come get me on the border. Her kids were newborns, as was she. She gave me a new name, Bella Howl.

"We had moved to Maine, while back in Washington my dad and Jacob went in search of me. They found my jacket and blood and pronounced me dead from an animal attack a few weeks after. I then stayed with Karalynn, there was no where else I could go. I gave birth to the kids when Karalynn was about a moth a way from being one year old. After that I just stayed alive to see you again and to stay for the kids, if I had neither, then I would have committed suicide for real." I said, softly sobbing. Edward pulled me into his arms and whispered in my ear, "I will make things right and never do that to you again."

The game continued forever, the kids had endless questions. We basically told them the whole story on how we met, how we were changed, and how our lives were as humans. We even had to tell them about James and Victoria. We got to hear stuff about them too (Stuff I already knew and some they hid from me).

Soon it got dark, the kids went to bed while we still had a couple hours to go. I pulled out my laptop and continued with my story while Edward listened to his Ipod. The hard parts were now over, it was now like my diary now, I filled it in with my past few days events and then pulled up my email. Karalynn had sent me a letter, saying were she would meet us in London, and how we'd be together for the rest of the trip with her and her family. She said we would meet her family in front of the London eye.

It's been to long since she's been gone from my side for such a long time, it feels weird. Ever since I came to live with her, I was always by her side, never gone long. I was so busy thinking that I didn't hear Edward get up and sit down beside me. "So what's this story about that Karalynn said you were writing?" He asked. I smiled a huge grin.  
"Nothing you're going to see until it's done." I said cooly. He laughed and put my head in his shoulder. Then I heard it. To heart beats from the next room. They were awake and listening to us. "Do you hear them?" I whispered to him. He nodded. I quietly got up and placed my fingers to his lips, motioning him to be quiet. He nodded again and I walked toward the door. They hadn't heard me, they were still listening. I yanked the door open and the kids fell on the floor. "So, did you ever go to sleep?" I asked them.

Anthony rose to his feet and pulled up Renesmee. "We were at first, but then we woke up to you two laughing so we decided to listen." He said smiling sheepishly.

Renesmee ran over to Edward and brought him into a hug. "Good morning Daddy!" She squealed. "I've always wanted to do that." She said. Edward looked dumb struck with his mouth slightly open. "Close you mouth Edward, you'll catch some flies." I said smugly. He closed his mouth, chuckling, and hugged Renesmee. "Good morning to you too, Renesmee." He said calmly.

"You can call me one of my nicknames too, Daddy. I don't care, unlike my twin." She glared at Anthony, Edward and I burst out laughing, then the kids joined us.

"Alright you two, if you're going to get anymore sleep, then you should do it now." The kids didn't move. "Alright then, but don't you dare sleep until we get either in the car or in the hotel rooms." I said. They both nodded and hugged me, then Edward.

I walked into the other room to change when I heard a conversation outside. "Daddy." I heard Renesmee say. "Are you going to ask Mommy to marry you?" I almost gasped. I bet she was putting on her best puppy dog face at him. I didn't hear Edward respond. I wanted to know! "Dad, Mom has been waiting for years for you to come back and make her your wife. She might not have said it in words, but she would talk about you every night before we'd go to bed when we were little. There was so much love about you in her voice, I could just tell, and Res too. We can sometimes read her like a open book, I mean she our Mom, so we do have to know." Anthony explained. I heard Edward sigh and get up from the chair he sat in when I left the room. "We'll talk about this later when she isn't listening." I heard Edward whisper. I walked out the room in dark jeans and a blue t-shirt, laughing. The kids turn around and gasped. "How long were you their Mom?" Renesmee asked me.  
"Just a few minutes honey." I replied slyly with a grin. Just then the intercom came on.

"We are about to land Cullen family. Please take your seats and prepare for landing." We did as we were told and I heard my daughter squeal. "Welcome to Rome, Italy!" She yelled.

Author Note: I have to say thanks to Chocolate Coffee an Horse7 for helping me out with the mates and stuff. Thanks guys! I also putting up the names of mates here so you can see what's where.

**Anthony's Mate:**

**Elizabeth-/**

**Jasmine-/**

**Jezabel-//**

**Lexi-**

**Kevin's Mate:**

**Shelly-**

**Hannah-**

**Britini-/**

**Katie-**

**Abby-///**

**Krystal's Mate:**

**Zac-**

**Nick-**

**Cody-//**

**Cody-**

**Keith-**

**Brandon-//**

**Bryan-**

**Chris-**

**Should Jacob imprint on Renesmee?:**

**Yes-///**

**No-/**

**/= one vote**

**Thanks you guys and vote by sending a review of the name and what you think the person should look like. The Jacob and Renesmee question you can answer on my poll.**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	7. Rome, Italy

**Together Again, Maybe?**

We just landed and my daughter was jumping in her seat. "ITALY!" She screamed, over and over again. The boys chuckled silently, but Renesmee didn't noticed. "Lets GO!" She said when the door opened. She dragged me and Edward off the place while Anthony was sweet enough to stay behind to bring down our carry-on bags. Edward and I laughed at our daughter's eagerness. She pulled us all the way to the baggage claim before stopping to wait for our bags. She stood in front of it, while having her hands on her hips, while we waited for Anthony.

We waited a few moments before we saw him. We all laughed when he stood next to us holding nearly seven bags. Renesmee then came up to us dragging all our bags on a cart. Edward took over for her and we all went outside. Edward's Volvo was out front and waiting for us. Edward put all the bags in back while the kids and I got in. Edward's sent was all over the car, it was like heaven. Edward then came through the door and drove away from the airport.

People on the streets began to watch us as we drove by. Most were women and girls, trying to see Edward and Anthony. I growled, Edward chuckled and took my hand in his. I calmed down a bit, but still glared at anyone who looked at the car. Edward did the same thing when men and boys began to look at Renesmee and me. We were both overprotective of each other, even the kids were growling at them. When you boyfriend and son can both read minds, nothing is hidden well. And the women, their eyes glowed with lust, it disgusted Renesmee and myself.

We finally can to the hotel were staying at for about three days. Italy is nice but its not safe to stay long, the Vultouri would find us. It's not the fact that they'd hurt us, it's the fact that they don't know about what my daughter and son are. It could mean a lot of things if we are found.

"Bella." Edward said.

I blinked, he and the kids were already outside the car and our stuff. I had hadn't heard them get out. "Is everything all right love?" Edward asked, a worried expression on his face. "I'm fine Edward. I was just thinking and didn't hear you get out." I responded. He looked unsure of my answer but excepted it, taking my hand to help me out of the car.

Men in uniforms soon came out as soon as I had walked out of the car (with Edward's help). They took our large bags and asked if we wanted to carry the smaller ones or have them taken on the rack, we took them. I don't know about some people but I like to keep my stuff under lock and key. They took our bag inside while we checked in. The hotel had over a thousand rooms and we were on the top, in a special family sweet they put together for us.

It was sort of a coastal hotel because it's right by a beach. We went right up to our room and waited for Edward to walk up to the door with the keys to room 1,000. He opened the door to a cream colored set of rooms. It had a calming and relaxing feeling to it. The kids grabbed their things off the cart and ran to the other room.

Our room that we were standing in had one king-size bed to our right, across from it was a plasma screen TV. The room was so big, there was about ten to fifteen feet between the bed and the TV. Over in the far left corner was a mini kitchen, next to it a door, I opened it to find a indoor hot tub. A sunset golden color to the room, it made it seem more romantic. I came out of the hot tub room, next to the kitchen was a large long window that over looks the beach, and in front of it was a mini dinning room. Next to the dinning room was the door that led to Anthony and Renesmee's room. A nightstand to place belongs on top and clothes in were on both sides of the bed. We didn't even bother to unpack, since we were only here for three days.

I took some new clothes and went to the bathroom to change. It had an ocean color to it. I changed into a pair of indigo shorts and a dark blue spaghetti strap shirt. I came out of the bathroom to find my family changed and talking on our bed. Renesmee was dressed the same way as me, but her shirt was dark pink. The boys both were wearing light blue jean shorts, as for the shirts, Edward's was emerald green and Anthony's was golden yellow.

"Alright." I said. "Now that we are all changed and settled in, where do we want to go first? Or do we want to have a relax day and stay in the hotel?" Everyone looked at each other. Renesmee stood up. "I think we should go to see some of the ancient coliseum and other historical places first. I promised Uncle Jazz that I would write down some of those facts in a journal for us to debate on with Krystal." She said. "Then tomorrow we can have a relax day and spend it in the hotel and on the outside beach, then on our last day we should go out to some parks during the day then go out to eat in the evening." I nodded. It sounded like a good plan.

"That sounds like a good plan Res, is there anything that you boys want to do here?"

"We still have to do a little shopping Mom." Anthony said. "Well, at least I have to. I promised the family I'd bring back something for all of them. Especially Aunty Alice, I promised her to be the shopper since you and Dad won't do it." I felt extremely sorry for my son, but when it comes to Alice, no one can help.

"And I'd like to take you somewhere tonight if that's alright." Edward said. That cursed blush would have been on my face if I was still human.

"Daddy, where are you taking Mommy?" Renesmee asked.

Edward smiled back at her, "It's a secret." He said, I groaned. Another surprise, lovely. The boys and Res laughed as I pouted. "Edward you know I don't like surprises, I let the plane slide because it was the first one you had given me in years but now I feel like you never left. Those surprises still get on my nerves when you by very expensive stuff for me." I said. He laughed and came over, pulling me into his embrace. "But you love my surprises in the end, don't you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

I laughed and he kissed me on the check. Edward and Anthony pulled out a backpack for us each. Mine and Edward's was green, while the kid's was orange. Edward and I packed my laptop, books, and a few maps in our bag while the kids packed notebooks three times the size of Emmett's head, a few maps, food and water.

We locked up our room and headed for the car. Since Rome was the capital city and a popular tourist attraction, it took longer then we had hoped to get there.

We finally pulled up to a side parking lot that led to the coliseum. Edward and Anthony pulled on the backpacks and I slipped my laptop case around my shoulder. We finally came in sight of the coliseum I pulled Edward back by the backpack, pulling out my camera. Renesmee did the same thing with Anthony, pulling out her notebook and pencils, and began to draw and write. She then ran off to get some facts about the coliseum, Anthony following her at her heels. Edward and I stayed close, I took pictures and he told me facts about it that he had read off of signs Renesmee had already written and passed by.

We soon made it to the end of the trip. Renesmee had been through out the old place (even places she was not allowed to go, but could thanks to being a vampire), made a picture of the room, wall, or side of the place, and gotten facts. She and Anthony were now in the gift shop, Renesmee grabbed a snow globe of the coliseum in a sandstorm.

Anthony was looking at and picking out some historical and medical books for Jasper and Carlisle. Part of the shopping for presents deal.

Nothing in the store interested Edward and I so we left and waited outside for the kids. They came out a few minutes later, a few bags in their hands. We all climb into the Volvo and Edward drove us back to the hotel. I hadn't even really looked at the time until I looked at the car clock, 6:49, and I saw it was getting dark.

Stars were in the sky when we got back. Edward still wouldn't tell me where he was taking me, damn. We got back to our rooms and he told me to wear formal clothes. I choose a midnight blue dress that had a 'v' line in the front, my dress went all the way down to my knees. I curled my hair and did my makeup. The kids were waiting for me outside the bathroom door, but Edward wasn't there.

"He's in our room changing Mom." Anthony said when I noticed Edward's absence. I nodded and sat on the bed to wait for him.

I didn't have to wait long, Edward walk through the door, wearing a dark blue dress shirt and black dress pants, then handing me a bouquet of red roses. "These are beautiful Edward!" I said before kissing his lips. He smiled. "Let me put them in some water and then we'll go." I quickly put the flowers in a vase and placed it on my nightstand. He held out his hand for me, which I gladly took. I saw the kids in the doorway, Res was crying and Anthony was holding back tears. "Why are you two crying?" I asked them. Edward chuckled, probably read their minds.

"Our Mom is happy again, that's why. You've never been this happy before Mom." Res said softly. Anthony rubbed her arm gently while staring at Edward. "Have you and Mom back by at least midnight Dad, if you plan on staying out later call us so we don't worry and call the police for kidnap." Anthony said. We laughed and Edward pulled me out the door.

"Sometimes I think that they act more like the parents then I ever did." I said once we were far enough away from the kids. Edward nodded his head, then laughed.

"You should have heard what Res said in her head, 'My Mom's finally all grown up. There is so much light in her eyes now that I didn't see before Dad came. Now she is dating Dad and possibly soon to be married to him.'" He mimicked her voice almost perfectly. We laughed as we went outside.

We made it to the Volvo and climb in, but before Edward started the car he pulled out a blindfold. "Why do I have to wear a blindfold Edward?" I whined, using the puppy dog pout. He composed himself from my outburst then proceeded to put the blindfold on.

"Because love, I don't want you to see where we're going. Now please don't use the pout or I'll kiss the living daylights out of you." He teasingly threatened. I sighed in frustration and slipped down in my seat. When I was human this was a routine. I would first get upset that he wont tell me, then I get mad at him for spending money on me, the I enjoy the date, then I come back happy and don't talk to him about it. Tonight was no different, I couldn't take away his fun.

Once I had the blindfold, Edward turned on the car and drove. At least Edward didn't think to put the window up, now I could smell where we were going!

For the first half-hour I could smell only the city, but then after a while I began to smell a forest. I felt Edward park the car and come around to get me. He opened my door and picked me up bridle style, carrying me into the woods.

I then smelled something within the woods, a faint smell of blood, Mt. Loin blood to be exact, but it was hidden behind the smell of glass. "Edward why do I smell animal blood here?" I asked. I felt him chuckle and set me down. Then he removed the blindfold. I gasped.

I was a meadow, just like our meadow, but a few different flowers and trees. In the center of the field was a table. Apon it was midnight blue candles that smelled of blueberries, a bottle of, I think it was the blood I smelled, and two wineglasses. Edward pulled me to the table and pulled out my chair for me. I sat and thanked him, then he sat and began to pour our glasses of animal blood.

For hours into the night we just sat there and talked about funny things that happened in our lives, like when Emmett did stuff, Em and Jazz playing on the wii, Emmett doing stuff, Alice and Rose doing prank calls, Emmett doing stuff, I think we had talked more about Emmett more then anyone!

Then I heard music, Claire de Lune. Edward got up and pulled mw with him. We danced together. My arms around his neck and my head on his shoulder. His arms constricted around my waist and would kiss my forehead ever few minutes.

We finally decided to go home before the kids called the Italian Police. Edward placed all the stuff in the back of his car and then we drove off.

Within the next hour we got home to the hotel just a few minutes before midnight. We walked up to our sweet, and opened the door to see the place clean. I thought the kids would have trashed it while waiting for us. We walked to their door and found out why ours was clean. Their room was worst then their rooms at home! Trash was everywhere and the kids were right in the middle of it. I kissed both of their heads and placed a note on the nightstand saying we got back at about midnight like they said.

We walked back to our room and I noticed the hot tub room was open. I then tried to be really bold. "Edward." I called him. He looked up from his bag of clothes.

"I really want to try the hot tub right now. Do things in there that aren't G-rated." Realization hit his face and if I was still human, my face would have created a whole new red color for blush.

I walked up to Edward and slowly pulled him into the hot tub room. I strip both of us of our clothes and there we stood, before each other. I walked up to him and kissed him. I calmed him and he nodded to me, he knew that I needed this now. He slowly got in the water, before pulling me in with him. Kissing me as soon as I was near him.

Then he pulled us under the surface.

Author note: Wow, what did you think of that! I really sorry that I have to go away for a week people but I'll post another chapter in about 2 weeks when I get back, and still send reviews!

_**Halloween Witch**_


	8. A Day of 'WOW'

**Together Again, Maybe?**

I sat up on my elbow and looked at Edward's face. We were now in the hotel bed after our actions last night. It was incredible. During last night we finally got everything settled between us.

And I forgave him.

In an unconscious way, he proved to me he'd stay. The only thing is though, I wish he would have asked me to marry him. I would have said yes in a heartbeat (if I had one). I wish he had told the kids when he was going to propose to me when we were on the plane.

Knowing Edward, he'd probably do something extremely romantic, because apparently I'm no ordinary person.

I traced his face and chest with my fingers. I heard him moan. I giggled. He quickly wrapped his arms around me, then pulled me to his chest. "You're going to be the death of me." He moaned. I kissed his sweet lips. I pulled myself from his grasp and pulled on my blue bathrobe and ran. He pulled on his gray sweatpants and chased after me around the room.

I was about to run into the kids room for safety when his arms grabbed me. Damn he's fast! He threw me onto the bed, holding my wrists above my head. He lowered his lips to my ear, "Where do you think your going Miss Howl?" (Its her last name in the story until you know what!) He purred. I felt a shiver go down my spine. He kissed up the side of my neck then brought his lips to mine. I tried to pull my arms from his grasp, but couldn't. I parted my lips and our tongues danced. My lags wrapped around his waist as I tried to pulled him as close as possible to my body.

"I think Mom and Dad are having a good morning, don't you think Anthony?" I heard the kids laugh. Edward and I broke apart and looked up at them.

They stood together, both leaned against a side of the doorframe, arms crossed and smirks on their faces. I brought my face into Edward's neck.

"So are we going to the beach or what?" Anthony asked.

I sighed, "Give us a few minutes and we'll be out" I mumbled in Edward's neck. I felt him chuckle and the kids laughed as they walked out the front door.

As soon as the door closed I flipped Edward over so I was on top, then kissed him hard, shoving my tongue into his mouth. He looked shocked when I pulled away. "Not that I minded that at all, but what was that for?" I smirked.

"Because its probably the most you'll be getting all day until we leave the beach." He sat there stunned. I got off of him and changed, not caring that he was there, then grabbed my beach bag and stepped outside the door.

The kids were there when I came out. "Your father will be out in a minute, he's just a little…in shock." I grinned.

Anthony gave me a look before walking back into the room. Renesmee walked to my side and whispered, "What did you do to Dad?"

"He's just upset that until we come back from the beach he isn't getting _anything_." We both smirked.

Anthony and Edward came out after a few minutes. The two of them looked at me with surprised faces. "You boys ready?" I asked. Edward nodded his head. Anthony picked up our bags and we walked to the elevator. In it was two men. I could smell gallons of alcohol and cologne on them. The eyed my daughter and me like we were meat. Edward and Anthony pulled us between them and moved to the other side of the elevator.

The blond eyed Renesmee, while the red head eyed me. Edward and Anthony noticed where their eyes looked and what the two thought, they both growled and held us close to them.

"Hello ladies." Said the red head. "I'm Randy and this is my buddy Phil." They both winked at us.

"Not interested." We both said cooly.

"Come on." Phil whined. "Lose these boys and come have some fun with us men."

"If you're considered men, then my dad and brother must be gods." Renesmee said proudly. Phil tried to reach for her, but I slapped his hand away.

"Oh these two are fisty Phil!" Randy grinned.

"Get lost perverts!" I snapped at them. They were about to reply with another comment, when the doors opened and the boys hurried us our.

"Anthony, you stay with your mother and sister while I tell the hotel staff about those two." Anthony nodded and led us over to a sitting area by the front desk while Edward alerted the hotel staff.

"Do I even want to know what they were thinking Anthony?" I asked. Anthony shook his head.

We were all silent until Edward returned. By his side was the hotel manager. "I'm so sorry." The manager said in an Italian accent. "Those men have been told many times to behave here, but have ignored those requests. The next time they are seen here, they will be escorted down town." I thought about those two rotting in jail for their life. I laughed internally at just the thought of it. We said our thanks to him and began to walk toward the front door. Edward took my hand while Renesmee stay close to Anthony. We walked outside to the beach and set down our towel.

"Lets go in the water for a bit Res." Anthony said after he pulled off his shirt. Before she could respond, Anthony threw her over his shoulder and ran out into the water. Edward and I laughed on the blanket, the boys already striped of their shirts. We heard her scream a few times, a large splash, then nothing. I looked for until she resurfaced about five feet from Anthony.

"ANTHONY EVERET HOWL CULLEN!" She screamed. "YOU. DID. NOT. JUST. THROW. ME. INTO. THE. WATER!"

I saw Anthony mouth a 'oh shit' and dived into the water. Renesmee dived after him.

I turned to see Edward, in his hands was a video camera. "Would you like to see the replay?" Edward asked with a grin. "I even got the part when he threw her in."

I took the camera from his hand and watched the replay. Anthony didn't just throw her, he _dunked_ her after she resurfaced. I laughed with Edward. I got up from the towel and pulled off my clothes, slowly I might add, to tease Edward. I heard him grown and I smiled. I had on my midnight blue bikini on, that color always gets to him!

I placed me clothes on the small pile that was made up of Edward and Anthony's shirts. I sat down in his lap. I felt him get hard under me. I squirmed in his lap. He grunted and placed his forehead on my back, then used his hands to hold my hips still. "I can only hold out so long before I lose control." He said in a husky voice. I laughed then saw Renesmee come over in her soaked clothes.

"Sometimes I hate the fact that I have a brother." She muttered. She pulled off her drenched clothes to revile her dark pink bikini. It was the color that looked best on her, we were all wearing ours. I'm midnight blue, Renesmee is dark pink/magenta, Edward is emerald green, and Anthony is a sunset golden yellow.

I felt myself come out of my little daze and I looked up into Edward's eyes, they were a golden almost black, he needed to hunt soon as I did. The blood from last night on our date was only enough to get us through the day.

"Edward." I said. He turned his head from where the kids were playing to face me.

"Yes love?" He whispered.

"We need to go hunting soon. We don't have much more blood that we can live off us, and the kid's eyes are stating to change to a darker shade from getting hardly any blood." I explained.

Edward nodded. He sat up, bringing me with him. We walked over to where the kids were playing. Renesmee had just dunked her brother, then she saw us and pulled him up to the surface, then two of them ran over to us.

"We're going hunting tonight." Edward said. "Once we leave the beach, were going to find a good spot, and that might take a while. So at about four, which is an hour from now, we'll leave the beach. The kids nodded and ran back out to the water.

"Is it that late already?" I asked Edward. He chuckled and took my hand in his, leading me down the shore.

"After Res had run back out into the water you zoned out for a few hours. You looked at the three of us with a set of loving eyes. What were you thinking about love?" He asked as we walked down the shore.

"You'll think its weird." I told him, laughter in my voice.

"Try me." He said.

"Ok…I was thinking about the colors that look the best on us that we wear all the time. Like you emerald green, Res is dark pink/magenta, Anthony is a sunset golden yellow, and I'm a midnight blue. Now we were these colors all the time, but they're not our favorite colors." I explained to him.

"That just means that your observant love, you always were, even a human." He chuckled. I felt the water on my bare legs, when did we get in the water? Edward's grin was almost as large as Emmett's. "Edward?" I said carefully.

In lest then a second, he slipped a hand over my mouth and dragged me into the water. I shirked in his hand and struggled, but couldn't get lose. The water was now about his waist, he kept going deeper until the water was above his chest. He slowly let go of the fingers that held me up, out of the water. By the time I realized it, I was too late, he dropped me into the water, just like Anthony had to Res.

I shot up out of the water looking for Edward. I looked in every direction, but didn't see him.

I suddenly felt my leg being pulled, and I was pulled under. I was down deep, at least fifty feet from the surface. I was being dragged down by a man, his arms were around my waist. I kicked and tried to get away, until I saw his face.

It was only Edward, I sighed mentally in relief. He let go of my waist and pulled my hand in his along the bottom of the coast of Italy. Fish swam all around us, and of many different colors and shapes. The landscape was wide and open, many plants all around us. Edward continued to pull me under the surface, my only hope was that the kids knew where we were and weren't worried.

Edward brought me out into a clearing from the underwater plants. There was (I have no idea how he did it or found it) sea flowers that were covering the ocean floor, it looked just like our meadow, but in an underwater form. He pulled me into the center of it, I looked away from his face for a moment to see the rays or the clouds from above the water make it seam so dark up there.

There were a few other things that I noticed when I looked around the field. First Edward was gone (which slightly worried me), second there was a few sea chests down here that looked like treasure chests, and third there was a small bottle on top of a chest that was furthest from me. I swam over to it, pulling out what seamed to be a note. When I pulled it out, I thought it was going to say 'turn around' but instead it said 'look inside me'.

I did as it said. What I found was another note, I pulled it out and read it.

_Bella,_

_To start off wit, I'm sorry for leaving you and our kids alone all those years, I'm sorry I broke your heart, and I'm sorry that you had to live without almost nothing to live for. I can never forgive myself for what I did, but I am surprised, yet jumping off the walls with gratitude that you have forgiven me for all that and that we can be together again. _

_These past few days/week and few days have been the best in my life since I met you. And I love you so much that I want to prove it right now that I will never leave your side again, for anything or anyone._ I gasped. _Isabella Swan, I love you, I love the kids, I love how we are both together again, and I now I want to make it last forever._

_Isabella Marie Swan Howl, will you marry me?_

I started breathing in water from hyperventilating. I turned around and saw Edward down on one knee, an old ring box in his hands. He opened it and I saw the most beautiful ring ever. It was an oval shaped base with many round shaped diamonds in the center. Some more diamonds were also along the golden band of the ring. I could see that it had been cleaned, it shined of that metal cleaning fluid.

We were under water, I couldn't speak. So I did the first thing that came to mind. I got down on the ground with him, he looked shocked but didn't make a move to stop me. I pulled the ring from the box and placed it in his fingers, held up my left hand up, and helped him slide the ring on my finger. Then I kissed him, long and hard, never letting go. I felt him finally smile against my lips. He then began to kiss me back.

I finally pulled away from his lips and laid my head down on his chest. I felt him pull me into his arms, and begin to swim back to the shore. Edward pulled us up to the water's surface and we saw the kids. They were on the beach towel, talking to themselves. Edward hoisted me up from the water in his arms.

Renesmee saw us and screamed, jump up from the towel, and ran over to us. I hid my hand behind Edward's head incase they didn't know.

"Did you do it?! Did you do it?! Did you do it?! Did you do it?! Did you do it?! Did you do it?!!!!" She sprung at Edward. Edward laughed, I should have known he would have told the kids.

"So when did you tell them." I asked looking at Edward. A sheepish smile on his face.

"He only told me." Renesmee scowled. "He was going to tell us both, but Anthony wanted to be surprised just like you Mom."

"So let us see this giant rock Mom." Anthony said, standing next to his sister, shooting glares at her. I sighed and laughed and pulled out my hand with the engagement ring. Before Renesmee could scream again, Anthony put his hands over her mouth and dragged her back a few feet and let Edward pass him.

Edward sat us down on the beach towel and played with my left hand, fiddling with my ring. "The ring was my mother's." Edward finally said.

"Elizabeth was her name right?" I asked. The kids sat down next to us, Anthony still had a hand over Renesmee's mouth, containing her screams of joy.

"But I thought our grandmother was named Esme?" Anthony asked. Renesmee had finally calmed down enough that Anthony released her.

"Yes Esme is your grandmother, but Elizabeth was the name of your father's biological mother before he was turned. So technically she is another grandmother that you never got to meet, that I never got to meet." I explained with a sigh. I saw a look of sadness in Edward's eyes and kissed his cheek. He smile, it did reach his eyes.

We quickly packed our stuff, put our clothes back on over our bathing suits, and headed to the Volvo. Finding a hunting spot wasn't actually as hard as we had thought.

We found an old set of woods, not near anyone for miles. All our favorites we plentiful in the area, mountain loins, grizzlies, and a possible new favorite, the lynx that was favored by the kids and even Edward and myself. We discarded all the bodies and headed back to the car, having our fill in blood to last us a mouth. So until we go to Asia, our next stop that I haven't told the kids and Edward yet, we don't have to hunt.

"Alright, lets head back to the hotel." Edward called. The kids ran in a blur to the car. We arrived back at the hotel at about four in the morning. A wonderful sight to be seen when we arrived.

Randy and Phil, the two we saw this morning, were being dragged out of the hotel, wearing nothing more then boxers. We all laughed at the sight, and the kids began to snap photos with their cells. "These are so going on the web!" Renesmee laughed, "OMG! They dropped their boxers!" She screamed, looking horrified. I quickly hid my face in Edward's neck while he and Anthony looked. They both spat in disgust. Renesmee hid her face behind her brother's back, chanting out loud and in her head "omg", and trying to forget what she saw.

People began to notice what was happening out here in the parking lot and opened windows from the hotel, stop on the side of the road, even people from channel thirteen showed up to film the whole thing!

I felt Edward move away from me and come around to open my door, Anthony did the same for Renesmee. "Let's get inside before this gets any worse." Edward said. He pulled me along to the hotel, facing away from the scene behind us.

We made it up to our rooms without any more trouble. The kids quickly ran to their room and shut the door. Edward and I laughed. We quickly changed and I pulled out my laptop to type some more.

No sooner had I typed a few sentences, Edward cell began to ring. As soon as he answered it, there was a high pitched scream.

Now we have to get through the wrath of Alice Cullen.

**Author Note: Hey guys! Sorry I've been gone so long. He is the next chapter! And I have a few things to say:**

**For starters, I have chosen the first mate to appear while they are still in Europe! I have not chosen the person yet who will appear or who they are from the vote. You guys can still vote though! You also have until I send the gang to Forks Washington to chose if Renesmee and Jacob should be together….which will be quite a few more chapters. SO I give you a up grade on the votes. Note: Jake and Res's vote you can find on my profile, Halloween Witch (Spelled just like that!)**

**The Couple's Mates:**

**Anthony Mate:**

**Elizabeth-/////-5**

**Jasmine-/-1**

**Jezebel-//-2**

**Lexi-/////////-9**

**Kevin's Mate:**

**Shelly-/////-5**

**Hannah-//-2**

**Britini-/-1**

**Katie-///-3**

**Abby-/////-5**

**Krystal's Mate:**

**Zac-0**

**Nick-0**

**Cody-////-4**

**Cory-/-1**

**Keith-/-1**

**Brandon-////////-8**

**Bryan-/-1**

**Chris-0**

**Ellen-/-1**

**Dylan-//-2**

**Should Jacob imprint on Renesmee?:**

**Yes-///////////////-15**

**No-/////////-9**

**You better hurry and vote people, cus soon you can't!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	9. Visions of My Daugther in Law

**Together Again, Maybe?**

"ALICE, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, SHUT UP!" Edward and I screamed. We tried to keep it down for the kids and other guests, but it wasn't working. Alice had been screaming since we picked up the phone.

"Alice if you don't shut up right now, I'll not only hang up on you, but you won't get to plan or come to the wedding!" I snapped. There was beautiful silence on the other end. I took a deep breath and leaned into Edward, he began to circles on my arms, it felt so good.

"I'm sorry I couldn't calm her down earlier, I just got back from hunting." Jasper said.

I sighed, "We're on speaker again, aren't we?" I asked them.

"Yep!" I heard Alice and Emmett shout. I heard a rustle next door, then the kids walked into our room.

"Mom, what's with all the screaming, that wasn't you right?" Anthony asked me worriedly. I laughed softly.

"No Anthony, Auntie _Alice_ is on the phone and is _so _happy for us." I seethed. The kids walked over to the bed, but sat next to Edward incase I exploded.

"_Bella!_" Alice whined, "Tell me how he did it! I couldn't see, he kept him mind undecided so I couldn't see!" She screamed.

"Alice remember what I said." I said mockingly. I heard her huff and stomp her foot.

"Anyway…" I heard Esme say. "We would like to know how he proposed since Alice didn't see it. Would you please tell us dear?"

I let my mind flutter back to those few moments, then repeated them back to the family. I would hear them gasp and chuckle now and then. When I finally came to the note he left me in the bottle underwater all the girls kept 'aww'ing. Then I came to the part about the ring and they all began to scream, I could even hear the guys shouting on the other end over Rose, Alice, and Krystal's screams.

"Hey, is Karalynn there?" I asked after they stopped screaming. I heard movement on the other end.

"I'm here Bells." I heard her say.

"We need to get together to discuss some things without the family, got it?" I asked knowing tat she know what I ment. The kids and Edward just looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Yeah we will, listen I need to talk to you about something Krystal saw." Her voice was dipping in seriousness, but it sounded like she didn't want the family to know yet or at all.

"Ok sis, we'll talk in a few hours, after she has her few hours in bed. 'k?" I asked.

"Yeah see you then." She said. The family said the good-byes and we shut the phone, but not before Alice yelled, "WHAT ABOUT THE WEDDING!" We all laughed. I then shoved the kids off to bed.

"So what do you want to do now?" Edward asked.

"I was thinking that we could use the hot tub again." I smirked. Edward grinned. He picked me up and raced me into the hot tub room, ripping the clothes off my body, and that's where stayed all night long.

It was now 5:38 in the morning. The kids were doing who know what in the other room, all I know is that I was happy they left us alone. Edward and I were now on our bed after our events of last night. We were still declothed and Edward had his head in my lap while having his Ipod on. He would kiss my skin every few minutes and I would smile at this.

I had my laptop in my arms, typing with one hand, while the other held the laptop above my lap since Edward's head was there.

But I didn't care. I liked it there.

I had just finished typing up the last few days in my story when my cell began to ring. 'So What' began to play on it, it was Karalynn, finally. Edward didn't move from on my lap, so I guessed that he didn't hear.

"Hello Karalynn, nice to see that you decided to called." My voice was dripping in sarcasm.

"Sorry, but Krystal was asleep long then I thought. Your on speaker on this end Bells and we're no where near the family." Karalynn explained.

"Alright well what do you want to go over first?" I asked careful of what I said incase Edward did hear.

"The vision should be first, Krystal tell your Auntie Bella what you saw." Karalynn said.

"I-I saw Anthony, wi-with a human girl in what looked like to be France. At first they were just talking, I even saw them kiss, but then she cut her finger and I came up with two endings, one where Anthony kills her, the other where he runs from the room and you and Uncle Edward bandage her up. I don't know what it means, I told Mom and she said she thought she knew, but she wanted to talk to you first before she gave me a answer or if she told me at all." Krystal explained.

I've only see this once before, that was with Edward and I. It looked like this girl that we're going to meet in France is Anthony's 'La tua cantante' or singer and soul mate. Just like I was Edward's singer, this girl is somehow Anthony's.

"Karalynn, before I say it, do you want Krystal to know?" I asked.

Long silence was on the other end. I then heard her pacing back and forth on the floor. Finally I heard her stop, she sighed. "I hate to do this too my daughter, but its best if you don't for now. The less you and the others know the more easily it will be to watch out for the future. If you have another vision like this tell me and no one else." She said sternly to Krystal. I didn't hear the response but I did hear her walk out of were ever they were. The snapping of branches, most likely in the forest.

"So what's with the vision?" Karalynn asked me when she was sure that her daughter was gone.

"You should know, it was the same thing for you and Kenny as for me and Edward." I replied. I heard her smack her head.

"Of coarse! That girl is Anthony's 'La tua cantante'!" Karalynn exclaimed.

"Yes and because Krystal had two different outcomes we need to help lean the future toward the one were she lives. My son is just like Edward, he would never forgive himself if he killed a human, especially if she is close to him and us. He'll fall in love in less then a day by the looks of it." I explained.

"But how do we help him. It's not that easy, plus we don't know what she looks like at all, we only have Krystal knowing what her voice sounded like." Karalynn asked.

"Well maybe you should bring the family up a little sooner." I suggested.

"But what about you and your family. You guys were supposed to be alone until we all went to England." Karalynn said, surprised at what I said.

"If I want to ever meet my future daughter in law, I need you to bring Krystal up, but if its only you two, the rest of our families will get suspicious. We need Krystal to come up here when we're in France to find her before 'it' happens. So just bring the boys too. Think of it as a way to secretly plan the wedding while Alice isn't here." I explained.

"Your right." Karalynn sighed. "We'll be on the first plane out of here between eight and nine days from now to Paris, France."

"Good, we'll meet you at the airport then." We said a few quick good-byes and then hung up.

I pulled myself form Edward's grasp, which he frowned at, and began to get dressed. I heard Edward get up and walk over to my side. "So who called love?" He asked, getting dressed as well.

"Karalynn, she wanted to plan a time to come see us to plan the wedding without Alice around. I don't want a big wedding Edward and I know you don't want it either. Karalynn will use Alice and Rose for help, but she will mostly be talking to Esme and us about planning it.

"She was planning on meeting us when we go to another country, all of which you will have to wait till we land to see where we are, the only thing I'll tell you is that for the next two weeks and four days, we're staying in Europe." I said grinning.

Edward on the other hand began to pout. "Please tell me love." He whispered softly against my neck as he kissed it. He pushed me back against a wall so I couldn't get away. He drove me so crazy, I almost became helpless and just in a dazed stance. Almost….

"RENESMEE! ANTHONY! GET OUT HERE NOW!" I shouted. Edward pulled away from my neck, surprised I would go so low as to get the kids to get him off me. The kids burst through the door. I saw Res pout when she saw her father. She placed her hands on her hips and pulled him off me. "Daddy what are you doing to Mommy?" She said in that sweet voice that Edward could not ignore.

I took this moment to my advantage and ran from him and went next to my son's side. "Yeah _Daddy_ what are you doing to poor Mommy?" Anthony said, he was about ready to burst out laughing.

"No you have to get her!" Edward shouted. "Your _Mommy_ has planned for us to go to many different places in Europe for the next two weeks and four days, but she won't tell me or you where, and that during one of the places we go, Karalynn and her family are coming up." Edward said. Damn him, he got the kids on his side. I backed away from Anthony and run into their room, shutting the door behind me. I was so glad they didn't get in the door. I quickly ran to the door that led to the hallway outside our door. The kids never used it because they always came to be with us in our room. I made a run for it out in the hall. They weren't behind me, at least…not yet.

"There she is!" I heard Renesmee yell to the boys. Crap. I ran for the stairs. I jumped over the rail and fell to the bottom. I ran out the staircase and ran out the front door. I jumped into Edward's Volvo and started it up, he didn't know that I stole his keys.

"BELLA!" I heard Edward yell. I floored it and blasted out of the hotel parking lot.

I had literally driven around the city of Rome for hours, just to get the sent of Edward's car everywhere so they couldn't find me. I finally pulled to a stop at the entrance to a abandoned hiking trail. I parked the car and walked out onto the trail. I climbed up into the tree and sat there for a long time. If I was still human I would have fallen asleep by now.

Suddenly I felt my pocket vibrating and the song 'So What' again filed the air around me. I pulled it out of my pocket and almost ripped it open.

"What is it Karalynn?" I said.

"The vision changed again, Krystal had the second vision right after we hung up. It now has leaned toward Anthony not hurting the girl, but to be on the safe side, take him hunting again right after you reach France." She replied.

"Take the whole family or just Anthony?" I asked.

"You should take all of them with you if they want to go, otherwise it will look bad for you and three of them will got suspicious." She said.

"But don't you think I should tell Edward, after all Anthony is his son too." I heard her sigh.

"It probably is best if you do tell him. Tell him while you're on your way to Spain tonight. That would be the best time since you haven't know that long so he wont get that mad." She said.

"Well I had better got back to them now." I said with a sigh. "They are all chasing me after I let it slip to Edward about some of our vacation. Then he got the kids on his side when I was using them to help me get away from him. I hate it that he always wins." I heard her laugh on the other end.

"Edward is just being Edward. I'll see ya later Bells!" She said and hung up.

I took my cell and texted the kids and Edward to meet me at the air port with all our stuff, when I heard a ring tone playing. It was 'Disturbia', Renesmee's ring tone. I sighed.

"You guys can come out, I have no intention to run." I said out loud. I suddenly felt a swirl of wind behind me and was grabbed by my waist. I was rough, not gentle like Edward or Anthony's, but not powerful enough to be Renesmee's. It also felt warm, human. I turned around to see a man, and pure ugly at that too. He was covered in dirt from head to toe, his teeth were falling out, and his breath smell of week old rotting fish and meat. I broke form his arms and did run, at vampire speed once I was behind a tree. I got inside Edwards' car and floored it. I hope to god I never see a man like that again.

Some of my stuff I already had with me, which I was grateful for. I pulled up into the airport and drove around back to the private jet Edward got us. I saw the pilot outside waiting for me. "Your family ahs been waiting for you on the plane." He told me. "I will just have to load the car and we'll be set to go." I nodded my head and headed up the stairs to the plane.

The kids and Edward were all there when I got on. They were playing a game of go fish. I quickly walked passed them and ran to the shower on board. I wanted to wash off the stench of that horrid man.

I didn't get off so easy though. Edward noticed me walking and followed me into the bedroom. "Bella, what's wrong?" he asked after he shut the door.

"You haven't smelled it yet." I asked him. He flinched back when he did smell it. "A man followed me into the woods and grabbed me from behind, but I though it was you guys because I heard what I thought to be Renesmee's ring tone. Now can I please shower. I want to get this smell off me so bad, I was so afraid that you would smell it before I could explain and get so mad that you would break off the engagement." I dry sobbed.

Edward walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. "Of course love, just tell the pilot where we're going and I'll help you get this retched smell off. And I would never got so mad at you and do that. I love you too much." I smiled at this and hugged him back.

"Now we both have to wash to get the smell off of us." I said holding my nose so I couldn't smell. He laughed. I walked out of the room and walked over to the pilot and told him the next place where we were to go. He nodded and told us we wold be there in four hours. Edward and I want back to the bedroom and got in the shower. We began to wash ourselves and each other to rid us of that horrible stench.

Finally done, we pulled on some new clothes and headed out to where the kids were and sat down with them.

"So will you tell us finally where we are going now?" Renesmee asked, stomping her feet.

I smiled, "We're going next to Madrid, Spain." The next thing I knew, my daughter had tackled me.

**Author Note:**

**I DID IT! And you guys get to meet Anthony's mate soon. I will not tell what her name is or the vote for Anthony's mate now, but I do need you guys to review to me how you want her to look. She will be human when the meet her and a bit after that. **

**So now you Guys have to send me review with your votes. Here's the other votes for the other people.**

**Kevin's Mate:**

**Shelly-5**

**Hannah-2**

**Britini-1**

**Katie-3**

**Abby-5**

**Krystal's Mate:**

**Zac-0**

**Nick-0**

**Cody-4**

**Cory-1**

**Keith-1**

**Brandon-8**

**Bryan-1**

**Chris-0**

**Ellan-1**

**Dylan-1**

**Should Jacob imprint on Renesmee?:**

**Yes-15**

**No-9**

**Review to me please people, I beg of you! I only have 15 reviews for this story!**


	10. I finally found you my Love'

**Together Again, Maybe?**

It had been a little over a week since we left Italy. We had got to Madrid, Spain and Berlin, Germany. We had gone shopping in both places, gone to historical monuments and museums, gone on long walks in parks, gone hunting a few more times. The list goes on and on. And we had a lot of fun and we are still going to.

I told Edward of the girl that is to be Anthony's 'La tua cantante', as Karalynn did for Kenny. I told Edward all that I knew and he agreed with me about not telling the others yet. Karalynn had kept me updated everytime another vision came. We now knew what she had on for clothes, along with the sound of her voice, but that was it. She would be wearing a destroyed pair of white jeans that she used a belt to hold up that was a dark green. Her shirt is under a sweatshirt that is ten times too big and is a purplish red color. She had the hood over her face and she would run into Anthony at the front of our hotel. We didn't know when though. The time was not there and the sky was nothing but useless. So all we could do is wait for it to happen.

We had just land a few hours ago and settled in the hotel, each one we went to had the same set up of the rooms, but different styles with every new place. The girl hadn't show up yet, but since the vision hadn't changed we believed it would still happen.

We were now waiting on the private jet that would be bringing Karalynn and her family to France. My daughter was eager to see them, as was my son. Anthony stood next to Renesmee with a grin on his face while she jumped up and down in place like Alice did when a new sale came up. Edward and I were looking forward to seeing them, but more importantly were needed to keep Krystal close in case the girl came.

We had planned to go on an all day shopping trip to everywhere, not just clothes and shoes and all that junk. Unless something caught my eye that I liked, I'm not buying clothes. Karalynn and I mostly wanted to go to the bookstore and by clothes for this girl that we were soon to meet. We saw that she likes white so a good portion of them will be that.

The boys even planned to go with us. They each had their own reason for going. Edward and Kenny said that they didn't want boys staring at us and they would use us to protect them from women. Anthony was going to look after Renesmee and do so more shopping for the family. Kevin..well he was just bored and didn't know what else to do.

We saw the plane come into sight while Anthony attempted to hold Renesmee down. The boys stepped off the plane first, Renesmee tackled the two of them as Anthony _attempted_ to pull her off. Then Karalynn and Krystal came. Krystal ran over to our kids while her mother came to us.

"Has anything changed?" I asked. She shook her head.

After a whole bunch of hello's, hi's, and tackles from Renesmee, we made it to the hotel. The had the suit next to us. Same design but different color. We all filed out of our rooms and ran to the mall.

We were in the middle of a half off safe in the right side of the store. We were planning on splitting up and running all over the stores, and I mean _every_ kind of store. The groups were Edward and I, Anthony and Renesmee, Karalynn and Kenny, and lastly Krystal and Kevin.

"Alright ladies." We huddled in as if we were playing football. We even whispered. "Sale starts as soon as I say go. You can go into any store, just try not to max out the card." We all laughed. I took one hand and put it into the center of us. "Be ready boys, we're ready to run!" I called to them. All the other girls placed their hands on my. "ONE, TWO, THREE, GO!" I shouted. We broke apart and started to run off in different directions. Krystal and Renesmee I guess went together, because Anthony and Kevin ran together after. Karalynn and I decided to stay together to find things for Anthony's 'La tua cantante'. We chose to do clothes first. We went with mostly white, which looked to be her favorite.

"What size do you think they should be in order to fit her?" I asked Karalynn as we came to a pile of clothes.

" I think we should go with Renesmee's size. The girl was slightly smaller then her, but she hadn't eaten in a while." I nodded and went though more clothes.  
We had piles of them in a few baskets we bought with us. The boys finally caught up and came to our side. "Do you need us to do anything?" Edward asked.

"Yes, we will when we go to decorations. Back in Maine, the seashore house we have on the beach is still under our name when we come back. I'm going to have Alice and Esme do the room, after we tell them all about Anthony's 'La tua cantante'. They'll all be thrilled. But I need your opinion on color. She likes white, so I was thinking a silver for the walls, bed set, and curtains."

I talked with Edward how I thought the room should be for the girl. Karalynn took the clothes I found and bought them. Edward would nod his head as I talked, thinking of what I saw.

Just then, Karalynn ran over dragging Krystal behind her. She had her drawing notebook in her hands. "Follow me!" She shouted. We ran after her into the bedroom store. Karalynn ran into the back of the store while Krystal ran over to us.

"I just had a vision of her room." She said happily. She brought up her notebook and shoved us a picture of a room. "Mom went out back to get the silver sheets and comforter, along with the bed, curtains, and shelves. We are over here to get the paint, both silver and gold, and rug color.

"The walls here are going to be a shinny silver that really shows up in the sunlight or even just a light in the house. We also have this gold paint to do these curvy lines around the room. For the floor, it's going to be a soft feeling, pure snow-white color. It will fit the room perfectly. The shelves that mom is getting are white, while the bed stuff and curtains are going to be silver." She explained. That is the way I wanted to have it, she just got to see it first.

I saw Edward looking into her mind to see the room. He smiled at it and nodded his head. We walked over to paint and found the gold easy, the silver took a bit but in the end we got it. For the rugs it took forever. Each one, Krystal said 'no it doesn't feel right, that's not it' Edward would do the same thing. They finally came to the last piece of snow-white rug and felt it. The two of them smiled and bought enough for the room.

We walked out of there after Karalynn got the stuff for the room. We then walked over to the next store to get stuff for the shower. I was looking though the different scents of shampoo, by I couldn't make up my mind. "Krystal!" I called. She ran over to me.

"What does she like for scents like these?" I asked showing her the bottles. She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead for a second.

"She likes vanilla the best because it's like the color white and for another reason that I can't see yet." See said. I nodded and grabbed vanilla scented shampoo, conditioner, and bodywash. I paid for that and walked over to the candle store, buying the same scented candles.

Now here's the hard part, telling the family back home. Karalynn was having everything sent back to the cottage in Maine while I called the family.

"Hello?" Esme answered.

"Esme, its Bella." I said.

"Oh its so nice to hear you voice dear. Do you want to talk to the family?" She asked.

"Yes, I have some important news to tell you." I said.

"Well get on with it Bells." I heard Emmett say after the phone was put on speaker.

"Well to start off with, I've been hiding something from you guys. Anthony is going to meet his 'La tua cantante'." I heard gasps on the other end. "It's the thing that Karalynn wanted to talk with me about. We didn't tell you because we didn't want to alter the future. We are suppose to meet her today, outside our hotel, but we don't know what time. Krystal saw the visions and we told only those who could be told. Now we want to get ready for her arrival in the family." I explained.

"But how do we know that this girl is really the one that is Anthony's 'La tua cantante'?" Rose asked.

"Because, Anthony had never lost control in his life. Even when the blood was very tempting, and he was starving, he didn't go for it. But in the first ever vision Krystal had, Anthony attacked and killed her. And in another vision, the two of them look into each other's eyes like I had with Edward years ago and still now. That's how we know that she is the one for Anthony." I said.

"The other reason while I called is because I needed Esme and Alice to do up a room for her back in the cottage/mansion house we have back in Maine. We sent a picture of how it is to look and all the stuff you need to make it. It will be at the cottage in a few days." I said. I heard them squeal on the other end.

"We're all happy for him." Carlisle said. "But will he be able to control himself around her?"

"I know he will Carlisle. We took him out on multiple hunts since we found out. " I answered. "Also you get to meet her when you guys come up. When we see you in England." I heard screams on the other end.

"What does she look like Bella?" Alice asked. "I can't see her."

"Neither can we either really Alice." I said. "We only know what she's wearing, the sound o0f her voice, and what her taste in stuff is. Her face is what we haven't seen yet. She hides it under a hood of a large purplish red sweatshirt that about Emmett's size. All of us that know about her can't wait to meet her. We feel like we love and we still haven't met her."

"We felt the same way with you when you came into Edward's life." Esme said.

"Ok well I'll call again after we see her." I said. I gave my good-byes to them and hung up.

We soon finished our shopping and headed back to our hotel room. I placed a couple of the bottles of shampoo, conditioner, and bodywash that I got from the store into the kid's bathroom. Along with a fresh set of clothes for the girl. A white sundress that had blue shorts under neither, held up by a white belt that had silver rimestones in it.

I walked out of the kid's room when I saw my family in our room. Edward, Karalynn, and Kenny were talking of the girl in hushed voices in the kitchen. The girls were playing dress up on Kevin because he was asleep. I surprised that he didn't wake up with all the pulling they were doing to him. Then there was my son Anthony, he sat at the back window and stared down on the street below. I wondered, did he feel the girl coming?

I walked over to him and sat by his side. "What wrong?" I asked him quietly so the others wouldn't hear.

"Mom, I don't want to talk about it while the others are around. Can we talk down out front of the hotel?" He asked me.

"Sure honey, just let me tell your dad where we're going." I said, he nodded and walked over to the door. I walked over to Edward and whispered in his ear. "He can feel the pull of her now, its going to be soon. We're going to head down to see if we see her." Edward nodded his head and I walked out with Anthony.

We walked out front and I saw him look around, like he was waiting for something. "Can you tell me now?" I asked him.

He looked around us again before he turned to me. "I feel this pull…it wants me to be here in this spot, like something is going to happen soon. I felt if for the past few days since we got here, and at the beginning of today, it was the strongest pull of them all.

"And in my dreams I saw a girl. Her face was covered thought, but she looked beautiful even if I couldn't see it. She was wearing white pants, held up by a green belt, a sweatshirt that's about Uncle Em's size that hid most her altogether. It made me hate the felling of not know and made me more curious about her. She then walked up to me and said 'I finally found you my love'. I didn't understand it and when I went to ask her what she ment or touch her, I would wake up. What does it mean Mom?" He asked me.

How could I answer him? I couldn't tell him about her being his 'La tua cantante'! I sighed. Maybe your just nervous of something." I said. He seemed to buy it or he was just to engrossed in looking for the girl.

"Is there anything I can do to help you feel better?" I asked him.

"Maybe…can you sing me that song you used to sing to us when we were little? It was called 'My heart will go on' right?"

"Yes, that's right, and I'll sing it for you." I said and started to hum the tune.

'My Heart Will Go On' by Celine Dion

Everynight in my dreams

_I see you_

_I feel you_

_That is how I know you _

_Go on_

_Far across the distance _

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you_

_Go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that that heart does _

_Go on_

_Once more_

_You open the door_

_And you here in my heart and _

_My heart will go on and on_

_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never go till were gone_

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time I hold to_

_And my life will always go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that that heart does _

_Go on_

_Once more_

_You open the door_

_And you here in my heart and _

_My heart will go on and on_

_You're here_

_There's nothing I fear_

_And I know that my heart will go on_

_We'll stay forever this way _

_You are safe in my heart and _

My hear will go on and on

I ended the song, humming at the end. Anthony looked a little more at peace. I smiled and kissed his forehead. We stared out into the sunset as the rays were beginning to darken.

Just then I felt Anthony turn around and hit something. I turned to see that a girl had run into him. Wait…that is the girl! She looks just like what was told from the vision! "I'm sorry I-" I heard her say, but then she stopped and looked up at Anthony. He slowly pulled up his hands from his sides and pulled the hood off her head. She had beautiful copper colored hair that was strait and pulled back into a ponytail. Her eyes were hazelish-green, that reminded of a few pieces of sea glass that I had gotten form Karalynn. She was at complete ease now and walked into Anthony's arms.

"I finally found you, my love." I heard her say before she collapsed in his arms.

**Author Note:**

**You may not know her name, but you know what she looks like now. People please review my story! I beg of you! I only have 16 review for my **_**whole **_**story! That's not fair! I will get the next chapter up soon but I **_**need**_** you guys to review! Please!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	11. Jealous Much?

**Together Again, Maybe?**

I watched the girl fall into Anthony's arms and began to dry sob. She was so pale and thin, she looked like she hadn't eaten in weeks! Anthony brought her up into his arms and cradled her against his chest.

"Anthony, lets get her up to our room, she needs help now. We'll have you father look at her." Anthony nodded and we walked through the lobby and into the elevator with no problems. I pulled out my cell and called Edward.

"Hello?" He said.

"Edward's its Bella. We found her, she's not in to good shape. Tell the kids and I'll tell Anthony in a bit." I said. Anthony glared at me, but I ignored it for now.

"Alright love, we'll see you in a minute." He hung up.

I looked up at Anthony, he looked mad but he didn't say anything because he was to focused on the girl in his arms.

"I want to be mad at you right now Mom." He said. "But I can't because of her."

"Don't worry Anthony, I'll explain everything after we make sure that she is alright." He nodded and followed me to our room.

Edward was waiting for us. He had a doctor's bag in his hands and told Anthony to set her on the table. The kids were all in the other corner of the room while Edward, Anthony, Karalynn, Kenny, and I sat around her and helped Edward in anyway possible.

Edward removed her shirt and we all gasped at the sight, her ribs were easily visible and it looked that for weeks she had hardly eaten anything..

I saw Edward pull back from the girl and place a blanket over her. "It looks like she fainted form starvation." He said. "We need to monitor what and how much she eats for the next few weeks to a mouth. It's a good thing she finally came. Another few days like this and she surly would have become anorexic."

"Ok will someone please tell me what is going on here!" Anthony seethed. "I meet this girl the first time in my life and I feel like I've know her forever. What is going on!"

I let out a deep sigh I knew I had been holding. "Anthony, honey, this girl is your 'La tua cantante'." I said. He looked like he didn't understand. "In translation, it means she is your singer or soul mate, that her blood calls to you, it the pull you've been feeling all this time. I was the singer of your father before I was changed. Now we are soul mates forever." He looked very shocked.

"Almost every vampire I know has a soul mate or has a singer. Your father and I, Esme and Carlisle, Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmett, and Karalynn and Kenny. Now you and this girl are added to the group." I explained. Anthony nodded and stayed quiet. I looked over at Edward and for a quick second removed the shield and asked Edward in my mind, _"What is Anthony thinking Edward?" _Edward lifted his head from looking at the girl and walked over to me.

"He is thinking about how _his _girl ended up like. How she didn't get fed and why she was walking the streets of Paris, France alone." He whispered to me. I didn't miss the part about _his _girl though.

"_His_ girl." I giggled. Edward chuckled quietly and we walked over to the girl. Her eyes fluttered and we all crowded the table around her. Anthony walked over to her side and held her hand. She immediately looked up at him and smiled. "Hello my love." She whispered. Anthony grinned at this and helped her sit up.

"How about we start with introductions first?" Anthony asked her. She nodded and looked at us. "Ok well to start with, next to me is my father, Edward." Edward gave her my favorite grin. "Next to his is my mother, Bella." I smiled at her and leaned into Edward's chest. "Next to my Mom is my sis Renesmee or Res or Nessie, what ever you want to call her." Renesmee scowled at her. Krystal started to jump up and down and tackled-hugged her. "We'll be best friends! Just like you will with Auntie Alice when we see her and the rest of the family in England!" She squealed. I pulled her off and Edward held her against him so she couldn't get away.

"You have to be gentle with her Krystal." Edward said in a whisper to her. Anthony kissed the girls cheek and continued with the introductions. "Ok well now next to my Mom is my cousin who saw you coming, and who tackle-hugged you, Krystal." Krystal bounced up in Edward's tight embrace. "Next to her is her brother, who is probably the most laziest person on the planet, Kevin." Kevin scowled at this but shrugged it off and gave the girl a smile. "Next to his is my Uncle, Krystal and Kevin's parents, Kenny." Kenny walked over and took her other hand in his and kissed it. She slightly blushed and Kenny went back to his place next to Karalynn. "And last is my Aunt Karalynn, who is next to Kenny. And my name is Anthony." She looked at us all around and seemed a little pressured to speak. I walked over to her and took a hold of her free hand.

"Would you like to come with me and get you cleaned up and get you some food, then you can tell us about yourself." I suggested to her. She nodded her head and held tightly onto my hand. She reluctantly let go of Anthony's as I brought her into the other room with Karalynn on our tail. The others stayed in the other room as we helped the girl into the kid's bedroom.

"Can you undress yourself, or do you need help?" I asked her. She nodded and I walked into the bathroom with her and Karalynn. I pulled off her clothes as Karalynn filled the bathtub. I picked her up and set easily into the water.

"Lexi..." I heard her mutter.

"What did you say honey?" I asked.

"M-my name is L-Lexi." She said weakly.

I walked over to the side of the tub, sat on the edge and kissed her forehead. "It's going to be ok Lexi. We'll get you cleaned up and fed and then you can sleep for a while. Ok?" She nodded her head. I began to wash her hair while Karalynn did her body. The bathroom was filled with the smell of vanilla, Lexi seamed to like it. A weak smile was on her face.

"I like vanilla." She muttered.

"Well we bought it just for you. We have two future seers in the family and one of them saw what you like and we got it." She nodded and leaned into me. I smiled at how close she was to us already.

We finished her bath and I helped her get out. I helped her get dry and put on her clothes. We got her into the sundress, but left he shorts and the belt to when she would get up. I helped her walk over to Anthony's bed and tucked her in. I hummed the tune of my lullaby to her and she soon fell asleep.

I smiled up at Karalynn. She smiled back. We both walked out into the other room. All eyes were on us as we walked into the other room.

"How is she?" Anthony asked me.

I smiled. "Lexi is fine. She's asleep now in your bed. I don't think that she'll be up a while anyway." He grinned when I said her name. He ran by me into the other room. Renesmee went after him but her father held her back.

"Give him a few minutes Res. Besides she needs some sleep before you bombard her with questions." Edward said. I smiled at him, he grinned back. Renesmee pouted and tried again to pull from her father's grip, not working.

"But I don't get why she is such a big deal, she's just a human! What's so special about her?" She snapped at all of us.

"She is special because she is your brother's 'La tua cantante' or his soul mate for eternity. You should be happy that he found his special someone for him." I snapped back at her trying top keep calm. She let out an ear-piercing screech and walked out of the room. No one made a move to fallow her. I ran back into the other room to check on Lexi and Anthony. Lexi was wide-awake and Anthony held her as she cried in his arms. I walked over and began to rub soothing circles on her back, it seemed to work because she bag to calm.

"Lexi, what's wrong?" I asked. She looked up from Anthony's chest and turned to face me.

"She hates me, and I don't know what I-I di-did wr-wrong!" She sobbed and turned back into Anthony's chest. I could see the tears start to form in Anthony's eyes as she sobbed harder.

"It will be ok. Res just doesn't like change that much, and you were like a surprise to her that sent her into a stage of shock. She'll come around, just give her time. Ok?" Lexi nodded and pulled Anthony onto the bed with her.

"I'll make sure she gets some sleep Mom." Anthony said. "Is there anything you want to eat when you get up later?" Anthony asked Lexi.

She nodded her head and looked up at me. "Can you make some chicken tenders, french-fires with vinegar, and some mozzarella sticks? And for dessert a vanilla milk shake?" She asked me. I laughed and nodded my head.

"Its will be ready by the time you wake up." I said. She smiled and snuggled into Anthony's chest. I walked over to the side he was on.

"Make sure you get some sleep too, young man. And don't stay up all night watching her sleep. Your dad did that, but the only reason he didn't have to stop was that he didn't have to sleep himself." He chuckled and I left the room.

I set off to prepare the food that Lexi had requested. I was just putting the food in the oven when Renesmee burst through the door. Edward instantly ran to her side and locked her into his tight embrace. She kicked and tried to bite to get away from him, but Edward was to strong for her.  
"You and I are going to have a little chat about this attitude of yours young lady." He said sternly. He dragged her out of the room and Karalynn gently closed the door behind them. I heard them walk off down the hallway and into the elevator. As soon as they were out of hearing range I pulled out my cell and called the family.

"Hello?" Esme said.

"Esme, its Bella. I hope I'm on speaker, cuz we just meet the girl! She is so sweet and shy, and cute. She has hazel-green eyes and copper colored hair.

"Although she is rather thin is the problem we are worried about. We plan to find out why she is so thin and if she was abused or ignored in some way tomorrow when she wakes up. She fell straight to sleep after we cleaned her up. She also wasn't afraid of us when we found her. She felt the pull to and somehow knew that Anthony was the one that she was being pulled too.

"Res isn't to keen on the idea of her with us. I think she is mostly jealous of her because she gets all of her brother's attention. When all her life she is the one who got all the attention from her brother. But now she needs to realize that she makes her brother happy.

"You should see Anthony too. He looks like he's seeing the world for the first time when he saw her. The gaze into their eyes is incredible." I said with so much happiness in my voice, and I was happy.

"Jeez Bells, I thought you were never going to let us talk!" Emmett said.

"Didn't want to forget." I said as I took deep breaths after my long speech about them.

"From what you've told us it sounds like she is a wonderful girl, and in a way, sounds like you back when you were human." Carlisle said.

"Yes she does." I said back to them. Just then I heard my daughter's frustrated scream and I ran to the window. Edward and Renesmee were on the ground and arguing.

"Listen I'm going to hand you to Karalynn, I need to take care of something." I threw the phone to Karalynn and took off down the hallway and down the elevator.

I soon reached the ground and ran outside to Edward and Renesmee. "What is going on here!" I yelled at them. They both stopped yelling at each other and looked at me. Edward walked over to my side and wrapped his arms around my waist. Renesmee ran up to me and had on her best puppy dog pout.

"Mom, I'm not getting a good vibe from her, we shouldn't be so close to her." I saw what she was doing she wasted the family to hate the girl so she could get all the attention back. She was jealous that her brother wasn't always with her now.

"Just because your jealous of her doesn't mean that you can hurt her in ways you have already done. Don't you want your brother to be happy? You don't want to hurt him right?" I asked her.

She dropped her head and tears fell from her eyes. "I don't want to hurt him, and I want him to be happy, but I feel like he's leaving me." She cried.

"Res, honey, I want you to listen to me. Ok?" She nodded her head. "Back when I was human, your Auntie Rose was jealous of me. As a result it made her bitter toward me and she hated me, but didn't say anything for the happiness of your father. And with you it's no different. You have nothing to be jealous of over Lexi though. She is a sweet girl that would love to have fun with you. You just have to understand that Anthony loves her and needs time with her ok? And I want you to call you Auntie Rose tonight and asked her about how she felt about me back when I was human. Alright?" She nodded and sobbed in my chest.

"Thanks." Edward whispered in my ear. "I wasn't getting anywhere with her, but you settled it al out. How?"

"It's the gift of a mother." I replied and we walked back up into the hotel.

Waiting for Lexi to awaken, and tell her story.

Author Note: Hey guys! Wow, didn't expect Renesmee to get jealous did you? What do you think? I got only 3. ONLY 3 REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! What is with you people and reviews? Do you not like them? (Not blaming you Chocolate Coffee, you have been there every step of the way for me and this story.) Anyway, I STILL NEED REVIEWS! Oh and I am going to camp on the 18 and coming back on the 26. So I won't be able to post the next chapter until about a week after I come back.

**I also wanted to let you know that I have a new story that I will be putting up near the end of the **_**Together again, Maybe? **_**story. This new story is called **_**Finding love in the England Asylum**_**. Below is its summary.**

_**Finding love in the England Asylum**_

_**Bella and Emmett Swan live together in their small town of forks. One night during a thunderstorm, their next door neighbor, James Tyler, broke in. They fought him off and end up being sent to an asylum in England! They soon meet the Cullens, Hales, soon to be Howls, and soon to be Cheneys. What will Bella find is store for her when she falls for the bronze-haired Cullen boy and has to find a way for all ten of them to escape!**_

**So what do you guys think. If you guys give me more reviews I might be able to get chapters online faster so you can read this story and read the next. For my new story I have almost 4 chapters done and I'm writing them while I wait for **_**your**_** reviews. I think that it's kinda bad to only have 19 chapters for a story that has about 13 chapters, don't you?**

Halloween Witch 


	12. Lexi's Story

**Together Again, Maybe?**

Krystal had told us that Lexi would walk up in a few hours. She had slept most of the day yesterday, waiting for Anthony, sleeping when she couldn't feel the pull toward him.

We had Renesmee talk to Rose about how she felt about me when I was human. Rose told Renesmee exactly what I told her and much more. She seams to be better now and more excepting towards her, but she still feels a bit bitter due to the fact that her brother always gave her all the attention, which Lexi is getting now.

Krystal acted and is a little Alice. She watches Lexi from the future, buys her mountains of clothes, and is extremely hyper. She bonded with Lexi just as fast as Alice had bonded with me. Well…in the hour that she was awake. Karalynn and I had already gone shopping for her, but Krystal had gone back out after she fell asleep and bought most of all the stores here in Paris.

Kevin hasn't really talked to her or said anything about the whole situation. He just kept calm and then sat on the couch in his room, watching TV for hours, still there now, just like the couch potato he is. I know its bad to talk about my nephew that way, but he and everyone knows its true, and he doesn't care.

The rest of us were just all happy that Anthony has found his soul mate. It really makes us happy that he now gets to have his other half at his side forever. He and Lexi remind me of Edward and I. They only just met and they feel for one another, just like we did.

Everyone was waiting outside for Lexi to wake up. It was about three in the morning, I know a bad time to let a human eat chicken and french fries, but she hasn't eaten in so long it looks like. I don't really care what she eats now, I just want her to feel better.

I heard movement around in the other room. My head shot up to see Anthony walking out of the bed room, in his arms was a tired Lexi.

"Lexi, you know you can go back to bed now and wait until morning." My son whispered to her.

"I know Anthony, but I really don't want to sleep anymore for now, and I want to tell them and you my story." She yawned. He smiled at her and kissed her temple.

I cleared my throat and the two of them looked up at me. "I'm sorry to interrupt this, but the food is done." I saw Lexi's face light up and she jumped from Anthony's arms and ran to the table. We all laughed as we watched her wolf down her food.

Edward came to my side and wrapped his arms around my waist. I over lapped my fingers over his. "What are you thinking of love?" He asked me. I turned in his arms so I could face him. His smile disappeared when he saw my glum face.

"I'm wondering about what happened to poor Lexi. She too sweet and nice to have to go through this, being on the streets of Paris, alone, no food, she should be out having fun, not being like this. I'm worried of how bad her story is. How she ended up on the streets. What happened to her parents? Does she have any other family? I'm worried for her." I whisper to him.

He held me tighter to him. I saw Karalynn and Kenny look at me with sad eyes. They were the only ones in the room that could here our conversation besides ourselves. The kids didn't have strong enough hearing.

"We'll just have to wait and see, and hope it's not that bad." He whispered back to me. I nodded and looked back to Anthony and Lexi, she pushed the plate away from her, empty.

I walked over to her side and took the plate. "How was it?" I asked her. She smiled as she finished off her milkshake.

"The best meal I've had in years." She said to me. I kissed her forehead and walked over to the sink to wash the dishes. I took the recorder from my back pocket and placed it on the counter, hitting the record button. I sat next to Lexi on the couch, where she now sat, next to Anthony, and the rest crowding around.

"Now Lexi," I said calmly. "I know you want to tell us about your past and how this happened to you, but I want you to take you time, and if you need to stop, just stop. Ok?" I said. She nodded her head and twiddled her thumbs in her lap.

"I think its best if I start from the beginning." She said.

"To start off with my full real name is Alexis Roza Emery. It all started back when I was a little girl. I lived in America with my mother and father. For the first five years of my life we traveled all over the country, always on the move, never staying in one place to long.

"I never remember them well, I was only five when they died." We all gasped. Anthony held her tighter. "I was never really close to them anyway. We always had to be quiet. I don't know why.

"We were heading to our next destination, Dallas PA, when a drunk driver hit us head on. I survived with no injuries. My parents died from being hit by the full on blast of the engine.

"I was put into foster care the next day. I had no other family. I was surprised when a woman came in and said she wanted to adopt me. I fell for her charm and wanted to be with her because she was a vampire. She told me to call her Auntie Violet.

"I knew she wasn't going to hurt me. I could see it in her eyes. Over time of the first year I staid with her, she told me everything. How she was changed, why she hunted animals, but what was the most interesting was when she told me about why she adopted me.

"She told me she had this vampire power that let her know things of the future. She said this feeling told her to adopt me and raise me. She did. Later on though she had another feeling. She told me 'On the day of your seventeenth birthday, you will wander the streets of Paris, France, following a pull, and run into you eternal love for life.'

"I could only believe her. She was always right, so there was no reason to go against it. Plus I wanted to know more about my 'eternal love.' But she told me that I had to wait to find him, for even she didn't know anything about him.

"Life really just went on after that day. I never really asked about it and she never said anything. But we were still close. That was until the day we were separated.

"We had just recently moved to France, awaiting my seventeenth birthday. I was working on some drawings, I liked to draw. Then I heard Auntie Violet come up into my room, she had a scared expression on her face, but tried to hide to so she wouldn't upset me.

"She picked me up from where I stood and ran down into the basement. She had the cats she owned swarm around me, she said it was to disguise my sent with the cats so I wouldn't be noticed." She began to sob.

"I then heard the door broke down and the windows being smashed. I heard Auntie Violet screaming. It then all stopped and I heard heavy footsteps walking around the house. Then I heard Auntie Violet scream 'Run Kitties!' All the cats inside and outside of the house went ballistic and ran in every direction. I peaked out of the basement door to see Auntie Violet ripped to shreds over in a corner. She mouthed to me 'Run'. I bolted out of the house and ran deep into the woods.

"I sat out in the woods for hours, until it was dusk. I slowly walked back to my old home. When I arrived, I cried as I looked at what happened. Half of the house had been burned down and most of the other side had been destroyed. The french police were already on the site and saw me coming out of the woods. They took me up to my room and grab what ever I could that was still in one piece, which was weird because my whole room only had a smashed window, also Auntie Violet was gone. I grabbed all my art supplies in a few bags and walked into the police car. They took me to another fostering home.

"I stayed there for a few mouths, but my seventeenth birthday was coming closer. I got worried that I'd miss the date. I thought that if I went to look for you Anthony, it would be like fulfilling my Auntie Violet's last wishes. So I packed my bags with my art supplies and my favorite stuff and I ran from the foster home that next night, nearly two mouths ago. I bought clothes that would hide me easily with money I had earned from jobs I had.

"With the last bit of my money, I had bought a bit of food and a ticket to take me to Paris, France. I had less then a few weeks before you arrived, but I couldn't do anything but wait. I took all my stuff and sat by the side of a dumpster on the side of this hotel. I would watch people pass me by everyday. No one looking at me or acknowledging me, as if I wasn't even there, but I was always in plain sight even when I didn't want to be. Sometimes though, people would see me and stop to give me food or money. I never begged for it, I just sat there. They never did anything after that though, they just gave me stuff and left.

"The days pasted though and time was getting shorter on you coming and my need of hunger. Fewer people would stop by everyday to give me things, and I knew I was dying of starvation.

"The day then finally came when you would come. But I felt nothing. No pull like Auntie Violet told me. I fell asleep during the day, and some time while I slept, you walked past me. I felt the pull, it was so strong that it startled me awake. The pull got duller and duller as the crowds went by. I couldn't fall back asleep after that. I sat awake for the rest of the day, waiting for the pull. I started to get tired though as the sun began to go down. I felt myself curl up into a ball and start to drift off.

"The next thing I knew I felt a strong shock rocket through my body, It was the pull again, the strongest it's ever been. I left my stuff in the alley and ran out to follow it. I ran threw the crowd, feeling the pull get stronger with each, until I ran into Anthony. And you know the rest." She ended. I brought her into a hug. I pulled back and set her into Anthony's arms.

"I think its best to let her go to bed now Anthony, she needs to sleep." He nodded and picked her up and walked toward there room.

"Wait!" Krystal shouted. He stopped and turned around. "Is it true that you birthday was today, or rather yesterday?" She asked. I completely forgot about that! I could slap myself!

"Yes but don't worry about. I got the best birthday gift ever, a new family and the man I love." She said. He smiled and carried her into the next room. After he shut the door we began to talk.

"We are so giving her a party." Karalynn said. The rest of us nodded our heads. She was going to have a huge birthday party, Howl and Cullen style.

"Hell yeah." Krystal said and gave her mother a high five.

"How about when we go to England, when we meet up with the rest of the family?" I asked. Everyone seemed to like the idea.

"Ok I'll talk to Carlisle about it. Edward come with me, we still have to play the tape for them." He was the only one who I told about the tape recorder, but I bet Karalynn knew anyway and she probably told Kenny. The showed us a sad smile and I gave them one back. Edward came to my side and we ran out of the hotel and into the woods.

"Edward you got the tape?" I asked. He nodded and we called Carlisle. It took a few rings before anyone answered, weird.

"Hello?" I heard Esme say.

"Uh, hi Esme. No offense or anything but why are you on Carlisle's cell?"

"No problem dear and its because he taking care of Alice. She has been trying to call all of you to try and reach the two of you to plan the wedding." She sighed.

"IF THAT'S BELLA AND EDWARD, GIVE. ME. THE. PHONE!" I heard Alice yell. I then heard a slam, and then muffled shouts.

"Do I even want to know Esme?"

"Probably not, but Rose and Emmett are sitting on top of Alice right now. Jasper is out hunting, coming home in about a minute according to Alice, and Carlisle is just standing next to me as we watch our kids on the floor." She groaned. Edward and I laughed but then went quiet when we realized they still had to hear the tape.

"What's wrong you two? Your offally quiet." Carlisle questioned. I took a deep breath.

"We have a tape of the recording of what Lexi or Miss Alexis Roza Emery told us this morning about her life and how she ended up here." I said softly. I started to dry sob for her and Edward held me close.

"What's with all they cryin on the other end of the phone?" I heard Jasper say in his Texan accent. I smiled a little at this and hit the play button.

The tape was long since of how long Lexi's story was. It was about a half an hour before it was done. Silence was on the other end of the phone.

"You there?" I asked in a small voice.

I heard Carlisle clear his throat. "That is something that no child should have to go threw." He said in a cracked voice. I never knew Carlisle to break so quick, I mean, he's seen so many things in his almost four hundred years of life or everlife.

The loudest sobs I heard were the girls. Especially Rose's.

"That poor girl…" I heard Esme sob.

"Which is why," I tried to say without sobbing. It worked. "We plan on throwing her a huge birthday party, Cullen and Howl style, when we see you in England."

The sobbing on the other end started to decease. In its place was planning of the party. I heard Alice squeal and a large thud on the other end.

"Alice pushed Rose and Emmett of her and is now planning the girls party." Esme explained to me. "I better go before she steals it and tries to talk to you. Bye."

"Bye." We laughed. Then we heard Alice shout, "You guys can't escape me forever!"

"Love, we really can't escape her forever." Edward said. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"I know Edward. But I don't want to have Alice plan the wedding because I know she wont listen to me. I want a small wedding, only family and friends. A small reception. I want the wedding to elegant and old fashioned, like we are. I want the wedding to speak 'us' not 'Alice'. That's why I'm having Karalynn and Esme do the wedding. The will let Alice help, but they are the ones who are planning everything. They know what we like and will stay within our boundaries of comfort." I explained to him. He nodded and took my hand in his.

"It's getting close to time for the sun to rise love. We should head back." He whispered. I held his hand in mine as we headed back to the hotel. I couldn't wait to see the look on Lexi's face when we went to England.

**Witch's Note:**

**Hey guys I'm back! Wow, that one was a little hard to plan out Lexi's past life. So what did you think of her life? What do you think the party should be like? Please review to me and let me know. I still only have like 22 review for the whole story! And that's just not right…**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	13. So End This Shit or Else!

**Together Again, Maybe?**

The rest of our vacation in France went off with out a hitch, well…that is other then Alice trying to call us 24/7 for our wedding. But other then that it's been great. Edward and I even picked a date and where we want the wedding to be. It going to be at the end of our family vacation on August 26. We plan to have it in our meadow back in Forks, the place we'll be in during the time on the trip. At twilight. It just feels like that would be the right time. We plan to invite the Denali coven too, as part of Edward's side of the family.

Lexi has been getting less shy around the family too. She still is always by Anthony's side, but she's more open to everything and everyone. She even blushes as much as I did when I was human, it's like she's a copy of what I used to be. Other then the part about her being a artist instead of a writer. We even got her stuff that was left by the dumpster. She was so happy, she started to add picture after picture she drew of everyone.

Right now we we're boarding our privet jets to take us to England. The last stop on our trip in Europe. When we land we plan to get settled and then get an all girls day together with my side of the family before the Cullens come. We plan to hit a few bookstores and then a few historical museums, then meet up with the boys at the beach. The boys didn't sound to happy about having a whole day without being with _their _girls, but they'll live. I think Lexi and Anthony were the worst when I told them. Anthony, for the whole day was by Lexi's side, didn't leave her for anything and there was always physical contact between them. I just hope it doesn't affect them to badly…

I felt the plane began to move and it jerked me from my thoughts. I saw Lexi grip onto Anthony's arm as to not fall over from the plane. He then lifted her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist so she wouldn't fall. She relaxed in his arms and laid her head against his shoulder.

Renesmee sat close to them but wasn't as close as she used to be. She was still jealous of Lexi, but I don't know if its to the point of where she hated her. She longed to be the one who sat by her brother instead of Lexi. It hurt to see my daughter like this, but it would hurt me more to break my son's heart if I let Lexi go.

I sat by Edward's side as our plane took off. Karalynn and her family were in the other privet jet behind us, planning to take off a few minutes after. Anthony and Renesmee have to talk about this. It's not healthy for her to do as she has been. She hasn't talked to Anthony or gone near him, whether Lexi was with him or not. They need to talk to each other.

"Lexi." I called. She and Anthony looked at me. Her smile had disappeared, that silly girl..

"I need to talk to you for a minute in privet, its nothing bad so you don't have to worry." I said. I saw her relax and reluctantly get up from Anthony's arms to follow me. I removed the shield from around my mind and thought to Edward '_Make sure that the two of them don't listen in Edward.'_ I heard him humming my lullaby as a sigh that he understood.

Once we were in the bedroom, I sat on the bed, Lexi sat next to me. "So I take it you noticed what's going on between Renesmee and Anthony, right?" I asked. She looked a little startled by the question, but then nodded her head. She let her copper hair fall before her eyes and looked down at her feet.

"I noticed that-that Anthony isn't as happy when ever Renesmee is in the room." She said. "Then after she leaves, he gets really quiet. At first I let it go, but then after a while I got worried and asked him what was wrong. He would never tell me, and after I asked him, a shaky sigh would come out of his chest, like he was about to cry. I can fell his pain and its starting to hurt me. I don't understand and yet I do, its so confusing, and it hurts Mom." I was taken back by her calling me 'Mom'. I soon snapped out of it and let her lay down in my lap to cry. After a few minutes she calmed down and I took her back out into the other room.

Edward looked upset when I got out there, he heard us, damn vampire hearing. I saw he had a mix of anger and sadness in his eyes.

Anthony shot up from his chair as soon as he saw Lexi. He ran to get around me to her but Edward raced to him and held him back. "What the-Dad let me go!" He struggled against him, but Edward wouldn't let him go.

"Renesmee!" I barked. Her head shot up, her eyes filled with confusion and shock. "Get in the other room now." She just sat there, stunned.

"What do you-" I didn't let her finish.

"GO NOW RENESMEE!" She bolted into the other room, when I yell, you do it, no matter what. I nodded to Edward, he picked up Anthony and threw him into the other room with Renesmee.

"Now both of you will stay in here until this matter between you two is solved." I snapped at them. They didn't move. "We are all sick of this. You're hurting your family by this and others around you. You're hurting _yourselves_. _So end this __shit__ or else!_" I yelled. Edward slammed the door and then walked over to my side by the couch. I placed my head in Edward's neck and he placed his arm around my shoulders. Lexi laid her head down on my lap and held he drawing notebook close to her chest as she cried.

"What do we do now?" She whispered. I stroked her hair and then leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"We wait Lexi, all we can do is wait." I said.

**Renesmee's Point of View (only for inside the bedroom people):**

Dad slammed the door and I heard him walk away. I knew better then to try to get out though. Dad and Mom were both on the other side of the door, and could take us down easy.

I looked over at my brother. He sat frozen in his place since Dad threw him in here and Mom yelled at the both of us. I've never seen them so mad. Was it because I wasn't talking to Anthony? How can I talk to him?

So many things have changed in the past week and my brother is always with _her_ and not me. It was always just me and him and Mom. Then Dad came and made it even better when I got to meet Grandma Esme, Grandpa Carlisle, Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jazz, Auntie Rose, and Auntie Alice. But then when _she_ came, I lost my brother, I lost my family. It was all about _her_. It was always about what _she_ said. _She_ took them from me, but what hurt me the most was when _she_ took Anthony.

My brother didn't even take a second glance at me, he ran right to _her_ side and did what ever _she_ told him. He never even looked at me anymore, just _her_. I can't stand _her_, I want _her_ gone.

I haven't even been able to be in the same room as him or _her_. It hurts too much to watch my brother around her 24/7 and not even say hi to me or look at me. I will be honest, I'm jealous of _her,_ but only of her looks. I mean come on, I'm half vampire and I still feel plain next to her. She has perfect hair, perfect curves, her eyes were weird at first but their unusual color made them go with how she looked. _She_ was _perfect_, and I was nothing.

I sat on the bed and began to sob. Anthony heard me and walked toward me. _I can't look at him, he had a better person to be with now, so why doesn't he just leave me alone and let me suffer in this hell that makes me feel numb,_ I thought.

I heard Anthony gasp and I couldn't take it anymore, I looked up at him. His face was in a state of shock, his hand froze at the side of my face. I began to cry harder and let my head fall into my hands in my lap. I felt myself being lifted from the bed and was place on something warm, Anthony.

_What are you doing Anthony?_ I thought. He didn't answer, he just brought me into his chest and let me cry.

"What were you thinking Res? What do you mean by 'this hell that makes me feel numb?'" He asked.

"BECAUSE YOU LEFT ME FOR _HER_!" I shouted, leaping from his lap and into a crouch. He slowly got off the bed and got into one himself and began to circle around me.

"I never left you Res, you left us. As for Lexi, I had to help her, she's my soul mate, my other half. I'm sorry if you're mad that I'm not always by your side like I used to be, but we grew up Res. You use to say how you would be the first to go with you're soul mate when we were young teens, and that you wouldn't be around me much anymore because of him, I understood that.

"But it was the other way around Res, I was the one to get a soul mate first, you're mad at me for not being there, you're _jealous_ because I found my soul mate first. That's why you wont talk to anyone, you let yourself suffer in this '_numb hell'_. We want to help you Res, but if you don't let us, you'll never be yourself again." I started crying at his words, but I tried to whip them away as fast as I could. He saw them though.

"I understand how you Res." He said, slowly approaching me. "I felt the same way after you told me about you leaving with your soul mate. I didn't much or talk for days maybe a few weeks. Then Mom had had enough and came to get it out of me. I told her what you had said and she told me 'Res will never really be gone, she will always be here, especially for you Anthony.' she had told me.

"I understood that it would happen sis, whenever it does, but you and I are connected, you're my twin, and I will always love you sis. No one can take that from you or me." He was now in front of me. Whipping away my tears. He pulled me up to my feet and let me cry in his chest.

"I'm sorry." I cried softly. "I was afraid you were leaving, and I didn't want you to leave." He pulled me in closer into his chest and brought his lips to my ear.

"I will never leave you Res. I'm sorry if I hurt you." I pulled away from his chest and smacked his arm. He fell over onto the floor.

"Oww Res, what was that for?" He complained.

I didn't answer, I just laughed. The shock on his face soon left and a chuckled escaped from his lips. He got up from the floor and held out his hand, I took and it followed him toward the door. He lifted his hand to knock, but before he could, Dad opened the door.  
His face held no emotion, I couldn't tell what he was thinking. It looked like he was going to push us back in, but Mom grabbed his arm to stop him.

"It's alright now Edward." Mom said. "The matter between them is solved. They may leave the room." Dad nodded to her and let us pass, or at least he let Anthony go.

"I still need to have a chat with you." Dad said. I nodded to him and followed him back into the bedroom. Here we go again.

**Back to Bella's Point of View:**

Edward and Res went back into the bedroom. As soon as the door closed, Anthony raced over to Lexi's side. She was asleep on the couch where she had been before we threw the kids in there. I walked over to their sides.

"She fell asleep after you had resolved the argument and felt more calm in yourself. She felt it threw the connection. She probably won't wake until we land." I said. He nodded his head. He kissed her forehead and she started to stir. Her grip on her notepad loosened and one hand felt around for Anthony. When she found him, she unconsciously pulled herself toward him. Her legs still laid on the couch and her upper body curled into his chest.

"She knows you're here." I whispered. He smiled and nodded. His picked her up and laid her onto of him after he laid down on the couch.

"Get some sleep Anthony. You and her both need it for tomorrow." I winked at him. He chuckled and nodded. We planned to have Lexi's late birthday party tomorrow, after we go shopping. It was going to be all day event. Presents from everyone, buying whatever she want from the shops, a bit of time at the beach, and she gets to meet the other side of the family, the Cullens. I think she'll like them, even Rose. The only thing I'm really worried about is Em killing her with on of his bear hugs. I held back a laugh at that.

I walked over to my laptop and began to enter in more information for my book. I had now gotten past the point where I had brought in my other family and my kids. Renesmee was Nessie, Anthony was Andy, Karalynn was Kara, Kenny was Ken, Krystal was Christina, Kevin was Keith, and lastly Lexi was Alexis. My story was filled with so much drama, it affected me, and I wrote it!

All to soon the events of the day passed and I could write no further. I saved my work and shut down my laptop. Just as I had put it back in its case, Res and Edward came out from the other room. Res walked over to the couch next to Anthony and Lexi and soon fell into a deep slumber. Edward came to my side and pulled me back into the other room with him and shut the door.

"So what did you and Res talk about?" I asked him. He chuckled and walked us over to the bed, sitting us down on the end of it.

"We called up Rose again and had her talk with Res for a bit." He sighed. "I made her put it on speaker so I could hear the whole thing too. I understand where Res was coming from, but she didn't have to take it as far as she did."

"Well its over for now Edward. Let's stay in here for the night, let the kids sleep. I have this feeling that they won't be up any time soon." I giggled.

Edward chuckled. "I guess-" He was cut of by his cell ringing. He pulled it out of his back pocket to see a picture of Esme and Carlisle on the screen.

"Hello?" He said as he put the phone on speaker.

"Hello Edward, is Bella with you?" Esme asked.

"I'm here Esme." I said.

"Well dear I just wanted to let you know that the party is almost ready and we're waiting on your plane to land." She said. "We'll be looking forward to this afternoon. I can't wait to meet this girl."

"She's a wonderful girl Esme, you'll love her the second you see her." I promised.

"I think I love her already Bella. I'll see you two soon, say hi to the rest of the family for me." She laughed.

"Do the same for me Esme. Love you, bye." I said happily.

"Good-bye dear." She said before she hung up.

I know that we're all excited for tomorrow.

**Witch's Note:**

**Hello people! Sorry it took so long, I had friends visiting from Penn. Did you guys like Res's point of view? Review!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	14. One Hell of a Morning

**Together Again Maybe?**

Our plane soon came into landing in the middle of London, England. All of the kids were still sleeping in the other room, says the peaceful sound of their hearts beating at a steady rhythm. We decided to let the kids sleep as we placed all of our stuff into Edward's Volvo and Karalynn's truck.

The hard part now was getting the sleeping kids into the vehicles without the human's seeing. It wouldn't be a problem with Res and Krystal, but the other three will be a huge problem. The four of us ran into our privet jets and we had the men grab Res and Krystal and place them into the car.

I waited for Edward to give me an all clear signal before I carried out Anthony and Lexi. We couldn't carry her out before because she clung to Anthony, and if I took him from her they would have both woken up.

I heard Edward whistle the signal. I picked the two of them up in my arms and ran them to the Volvo. I set the girls on the sides of the car while Anthony was in then middle. Just because Res is done being mean to them, I don't want her next to Lexi yet.

Our quiet ride to the hotel we were _all_ staying in soon came to an end. And when I say 'all' I mean the Cullen's too. This is going to be one hell of a vacation now.

We were going to be seeing the Cullen's this afternoon, at the place we were holding the party, a museum of classical art that I know Lexi has been dying to see. During the morning, while we're out having a girl's and guy's morning out, they will be decorating the museum and getting everything ready for Lexi. I know she wouldn't like that we all spent a _bit_ of money, that she would say is a _lot_ of money, on her. But in the end, she would love this day forever. I couldn't wait to give her Edward's and my gift. She would love the room we had made for her, and the other room that is being built right now. (Not telling until next chapter!)

When we finally pulled into the hotel, we decided it was time to wake up the kids and let the girls get ready and say good-bye to the boys. I shook Renesmee awake first.

"What, Mom?" She grumbled.

"Time to get up sweetie. We're at the hotel. Go get ready." I whisper to her. She nodded and slowly got out of the car and sleepily walked toward her father at the hotel door. I then walked over to the other side and woke up Lexi.

"Just a little longer, please Mom." She begged me, still half asleep.

"I'm sorry Lexi, but its time to get up. If you're still tired later, you can sleep in the truck. Ok?" I kissed her temple.

"Ok.." She yawned. I saw Edward run out to us and stop next to me. He must have already gotten Renesmee to the room to get ready.

"Take her inside Edward. I don't think she can walk yet." I said. He nodded and quickly swept her off her feet and ran her into the hotel.

I saw Anthony beginning to stir in the seat with out Lexi by his side to stay asleep. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times before shooting up in his seat and hitting his head on the ceiling.

"Oww!" He yelped and rubbed his hand on his head. He then looked around again and tried to push me out of the way to run to find Lexi, but I held him down.

"Relax, Anthony. Lexi was just carried in by your father to get ready for our girls morning out today." I saw Anthony put on his sad face to get me to let Lexi stay or have him come with. I pulled him out of the car by his ear.

"Oww, Mom quit it." He whined. I let out a sigh and let him go.  
"You know, the more time you stand here and look like a idiot, the less time you have before we leave." I taunted him. After the words left my mouth, he ran for the hotel. I laughed at his eagerness to see her again, even after they slept together for the past few hours.

I walked after him into the hotel and up into our room. Edward happily came to my side when he saw me threw the open door. Lexi was on the couch, sleeping again. Poor girl, and we're keeping her up. Oh well, she can sleep in the car. The bookstore isn't for a good two hours away from here anyway, even with Karalynn speeding. Renesmee was gone, probably in the shower. Anthony was by Lexi's side, sleeping next to her against the couch.

Suddenly there was a knock at our door. I turned around and saw Karalynn walk into our room. "Sis, our shower is empty if you want to use it." She said. She was wearing one of those shirts that didn't have a back to it and was holding on to her by a sting around her neck and were a bra should be, with it was a pair of onyx black shorts. Did I mention it was her favorite color? I laughed and nodded my head.

"Thanks sis, the two I got here and going to take forever to get in and out. Mostly because their still half asleep." We both laughed and then Edward joined in.

"I'll take a show after you love." Edward told me then, he let go of my waist and walked over to the kid's side to grab his Ipod. But I wasn't having this. I grabbed our bag that had our clothes and then grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him behind me.

"I guessing from that look that you're showering with her Edward." Karalynn said with glee. She pulled the Ipod out of Edward's hands and I dragged him next door. Kenny stood at the door, holding it open for us. Still clothed in yesterday's clothes.

"The bathroom awaits." He said, he even threw in a bow. Arg, boys..

I took the bag in my hand and placed it on my shoulder, then slapped him. Krystal laughed as her father let out a yelp. Krystal began to dance around the room and then began to jump. I guess she somehow got her hands on coffee. Not good.

She had on an orange strapped shirt that came up short, about six inches below her bra line. A set of indigo shorts on her as well, held up by a light green belt. He whole outfit covered in rime stones. Its her style and color, she has no color that looks better on her, only if she has rime stones on it or not.

I quickly passed her as she 'accidentally' jump-sat on her brother's back as he slept on the couch. He startled awake, then just fell back on the couch and right back into a peaceful slumber.

I dragged Edward into the bathroom and started the shower. He stood there while I pulled off my clothes. I looked back up at him and crossed my arms over my bare chest.

"Well," I said. "Are going to tell my body good-bye?" I snickered. Almost immediately after, a grin appeared on his face. He ripped off his clothes and tackled me into the shower.

It felt so good, the shower and him. It had been almost two weeks since I had him inside me last. It was wrong to wait so long for this. I felt like I was in heaven.

All too soon though, we got out of the shower. I pulled on a dark blue strapped shirt and kaprees. Edward put on a green short sleeved shirt and shorts. It was already 8:23 in the morning.

Edward grabbed our stuff and carried it as we walked back to our room. It looked like Res had just gotten out of the shower, her clothes clung to her body and her hair was in wet ringlets. She had on a hot pink tube shirt that had a thin strap that went around her neck, and a light blue set of shorts.

Lexi was only half awake and grabbing her stuff, dropping what she had in her hands, and the walking to the other side of the room to get other stuff. Anthony was wide-awake and right behind her, picking up what she dropped. It was hilarious.

"Get Lexi into the shower to wake her up." I commanded Anthony. He nodded and handed his father all the stuff he was carrying, then picked up Lexi and took her into the bathroom. Edward followed behind, taking her stuff in there.

Just then Krystal came into the room, dragged Karalynn in. "Can we go yet? Can we go yet? Can we go yet? Can we go yet? Can we go yet? Can we go yet? CAN WE GO YET?!" Krystal just about screamed into all our ears. She had _way_ too much coffee.

"First, no we have to wait until Lexi is done. She just got in the shower. Two, you need to lay off the coffee sweetie, its getting you too hyped up." I explained. She pouted, but agreed.

About fifteen minutes passed before I began to hear movement in the bathroom. Only a few minutes after, Lexi came out of the bathroom in a white strapped shirt and blue shorts. Her shirt was covered in gold and silver beading, mostly around the area of her breasts. The shirt was tight in breast's area, but was extremely lose and flowing below it.

Finally, we were all ready.

"Alright ladies, say your good-byes and head out to the truck!" I yelled. The girls scrambled to say good-bye to the boys. I looked at Lexi as I was saying my good-bye to Edward. She was clinging to Anthony for dear life and had shed a few tears. I kissed Edward cheek and walked over to my son and his soul mate. Anthony let her go and I pulled her along my side out of the room and into the car.

We had the girls sit in the back. Res and Lexi on the sides and Krystal in the middle. Just in case Res still hated Lexi, which I doubt it, but we still had to be careful. Karalynn charged into the driver's seat and brought the car to life. 'In her car, she's always be the driver' is what we all know. She never lets anyone drive her truck, it's her most valuable possession, besides her sea glass, books, and laptop that is.

Karalynn was easily speeding as soon as we left the hotel parking lot. I saw the gage hit 150 and I began to get worried.

"Drop it a little sis, we now have humans in the truck." I whisper to her in vampire speed. She nodded, but she only dropped it to 130.

I turned back to see if Lexi was ok, she was more then ok, she _liked_ the speed. I saw her eyes get sad when she saw Karalynn slow down.

"Why did you slow down?" She asked. All four of us laughed and Karalynn began to speed up a bit again.

"Because Lexi," I said. "We have to be more careful now that we have you around. If we crash, the four of us will survive. You on the other hand are human, and will not survive and we don't want to lose you."

"I don't care how fast you go." She said warmly. " I naturally got into speed when Aunty Violet liked to drive at 200 mph. I loved it and still do. If it makes you feel better, then you can slow down, if not, crank it up." She snickered. I never seen Lexi put herself out there before, even with Anthony with her. Now here she was with us, no Anthony at her side, and was talking like she could beat Emmett in a fight.

I saw K-lynn grin and she took the speed up to not 150, where she had it before, but 180, and still going higher.

I let it go though. Karalynn was the best driver in the family. She could go at 300+ and in the middle of the city and still not crash. I pulled out my laptop then and began to write about my morning as the next chapter. (What a coincidence!) Then after tonight, I would write the rest of today as the next chapter in the book.

All too soon though we arrived at the bookstore. The girls pulled out of the truck and ran to the store. I stayed behind with Lexi.

"Sorry Mom, you don't have to stay with me." She said sadly.

"I wanted to Lexi, and besides I have to walk around with you until we get you a card of your own to buy books and stuff with. And the morning rush is here." I said pointing to the heavily parked parking lot. We both laughed and headed into the store.

"So what kind of books do you like Lexi?" I asked her. She looked around the bookstore until she saw whatever she wanted and ran to it. I grabbed a couple baskets to hold our books in and ran after her. Right as I was about to reach her, I passed Karalynn, already six boxes on her cart.

"Jesee, did you already get threw the other 200 books form the store a few weeks ago?" I asked her sarcastically. I knew she had, but I felt like it was a good time to say it.

"Yes and I read them three times over. Now I need new ones." She said with her back turned to me, filling up her seventh box. I laughed and then when to find Lexi. When I found her, she had nearly twenty books in her hands. Well there is a surprise you don't see very often.

"Did you find everything you were looking for?" I asked her. She turned to me and shook her head. "Well I got you a basket to hold your books in. When you're done, come find me or wait by the check out." She nodded her head and went back to finding more books. I kissed the side of her temple and then ran off the romance section. They had so many new books here, I couldn't choose between some of them, so I just got them all. Soon in had to many and had to find a few boxes. Giving me a grand total of 56 books. Not half bad on the Karalynn book buying meter.

It had nearly been an hour and a half before we were all done. I headed over to the check out, boxes in hand, and saw Lexi waiting for me, a few boxes in her hands.

"So what did you get?" I asked her. She set the boxes on the check out counter and I gave them my card.

"I got mostly historical art and a few romance novels. About 39 books in all. I like them the best. What about you Mom?" She asked.

I laughed as I handed my boxes over to the clerk. "I prefer the romance novels. I love a good love story." I said. We both nodded our heads to that and the clerk placed our boxes on the box cart.

"Your total is…$1,983.36!" The man told me. I just shrugged and handed him my card. He swept it threw and we moved our cart over to the side.

"Wait until you see what you have to check out for my sis. She'll have twice as many that the two of us have, all for _herself_." I said. His eyes went big. He then began to look around the store for her. His eyes landed on her and he gasped, so did Lexi. I just laughed. She had a few more boxes then last time. It just made me laugh harder.

"Mom?" Lexi called. I looked over at her. "Does she really buy all those books for herself?" She asked.

"Yep, in our family we call her the 'read-o-holic, just like Alice is the 'shop-o-holic'." She laughed at this and we waited to hear the final bill for Karalynn.

"Your to-total mi-mi-miss i-is….$6,987.59!" He screamed. Everyone in the store stopped and at us. Lexi slowly hid behind me and I tried to hide my face. Karalynn just shrugged and handed him her card. While she paid, the girls came over to us, only on or two boxes in there hands.

"How many do you think your mom got this time?" Res asked Krystal. She just shrugged and turned to head out of the store. We followed them, head out to the truck and shoving our boxes in the back. There was still room enough for about 37 boxes, I think we have enough room.

Just then Karalynn came out of the store and parked her cart next to the truck. "How many boxes and books?" I asked. She shoved six boxes into the back of the truck.

"Only 240 books and about twelve boxes." She said calmly. I nodded but sighed none the less. Read-o-holic.

I looked at the clock, 11:35. Not really any time at all to go to the beach, but oh well. Besides the girls want to see their guys. So do I.

"Alright ladies." I said to them. They stopped talking and looked up at me as Karalynn pulled on to the freeway, hitting 180. "Now I know that we planned to go to the ocean this morning, but we all took to long getting books." Res and Krystal started to groan. Lexi looked happy that she wasn't going to stay away from Anthony any longer. "So we are heading to the place where we are meeting the boys. At a museum." I heard them all squeal, even Lexi, they all loved their history, I don't know why, but I won't question it.

I laughed along with Karalynn as she speed faster to get to the party at the museum. The boys were already there and waiting for us with the Cullen family. They were all on their toes to see Lexi.

I soon pulled out my laptop again and began to type about the stores events. Today has been has been one hell of a morning. I laughed at my own thought and continued to type. My favorite part is always when the clerk freaks out on how many books we take, and the price. It just never gets old.

All too soon (again!) though, we parked in the museum's parking lot. Only three other cars were here, Edward's Volvo, Emmett's jeep, and Carlisle's Mercedes. Great the whole family is here. Karalynn and the girls jump from the car and ran into the museum, leaving Lexi and me by the truck.

"Mom." Lexi said. "Can I asked you a question?" She asked.

Oh boy, when someone says that, it means I might not like the question that comes out. "Of course you can. Is it a bad question?" I questioned her.

"I don't know, but I'm nervous about asking it. No matter what it is, will you promise not to get mad at me?" She begged.

I let out a sigh and nodded my head. "Yes Lexi, now tell me what's troubling you."

She began twiddling her fingers together. "Well..I have this feeling-" She began before taking a deep breath to continue. "That Anthony is going to ask me to marry him." She finished in a whisper.

I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at her. She had her long beautiful hair in her face, I couldn't see her eyes.

"Well Lexi…" I started. How can I put this. My future daughter in law, eventually, is asking me how I would feel if my son asked her to marry him. And they haven't even been together over a week! "I think it would be ok. I would be proud of you and my son, but I would suggest a long engagement. I don't want you to regret agreeing to it. At least wait to married after mine so I don't feel so old." We both laughed at this. "But I really would be happy for you. I can't wait for the day I can officially call you my daughter." She smiled at this and we finally moved forward. I opened the door for Lexi and she went inside, only to be stopped by a huge-

"SURPRISE!!!"

**Witch's Note:**

**Hello people! What did you think of that one! I hope you liked it.**

**(Getting Serious) Now people I want you to listen to me. I have a reason for you to review me now, and trust me you might want to. The next chapter is Lexi's party, and one very unexpected thing is going to happen, and if you review, you get a sneak peak of it. And all you have to do is review!**

**So review people! Review!**

Halloween Witch 


	15. The Best Bday Ever

**Together Again Maybe?**

Lexi stumbled back form the sound, but I caught her before she could hit the floor. Alice did good on the decorations. The covered the place form head to toe, but not covering the paintings, just giving them another border.

"Alice, you out did yourself this time." I said, helping Lexi stand. Her eyes wandered around the room, looking at everything, until they landed on Anthony. She squealed when she saw him, dressed in a golden dress shirt and jeans. She ran into his arms and held her close to his chest.

"Do you like it Lexi?" He asked her, holding her hands in his.

"I love it Anthony, but what is all this?" She questioned. He kissed her lips softly and pulled her farther into the main hall.

"Happy Late Birthday." He whispered. I heard her gasp.

"Anthony," She said sternly. "I told you that you didn't.." He placed a hand over her mouth, silencing her.

"Lexi, we wanted to do this. The whole family did. You deserved a real birthday party, and we thought it was a good way for you to meet the rest of our family." He said showing her the faces of the Cullen family. They moved around so that they were on a line for here to see each of them.

"First on the far left is my Uncle Emmett. He's a real jokester and is always looking for some fun or a battle. And here wouldn't hurt you even if he wanted to, he's too soft on the inside." Emmett glared at Anthony before running up to Lexi and twirling her around in the air.

"Please Emmett-put me down, I'm going to be sick." He quickly put her down and said sorry before returning to Rose's side.

"Next to him is my Aunt Rose, Emmett wife. She is an awesome mechanic with cars and trucks and she is like another mom sometimes." Rose smiled at her, then walked over to give her a soft hug. Lexi gave her one back, then Rose went back next to Em.

"In the middle left is my Grandpa Carlisle. He is head of the coven as well as a doctor. He is almost 400 years old, and is the wisest of us all." Carlisle came forward to kiss Lexi's hand. She blushed and Carlisle backed up to his spot next to Esme with a smile on both their faces.

"Next to him is Grandma Esme. She is the mother or grandmother to us all. She takes care of all of us and is the nicest person you could meet out there." Esme began to sob silently as she ran to Lexi and crushed in a hug, filled with love. She kissed Lexi's check before walking back to Carlisle's side.

"Then on the almost far right is my Uncle Jasper, or we like to call him Uncle Jazz. He was a military commander in the civil war. He was from the southern side. He has a special ability to manipulate others emotions, the draw back is, others emotions effect him as well. History is his passion, besides Auntie Alice." Jasper bowed before her and she bowed back, but slower, and with a surprised face, completely drained of blood. Ok wrong thing to think there…

"And last we have great Auntie Alice. The reason I call her that is because she can see the future. She is a shop-o-holic pixie of an aunt and filled with never ending energy." I watched Alice bounced up and down in her spot until Anthony was done telling things about her. When he closed his mouth, she charged forward at Lexi.

"We'll be the best of friends!" Alice shouted. Alice was crushing her. Anthony moved to pull Alice off of her. Jasper ran up to her too, finally pulling Alice off of Lexi and dragging her back to the Cullen family's side.

Anthony held Lexi as she tried to breathe, Alice had done a number on her and she hadn't even used a fraction of her strength.

"I'm sorry." Jasper said quietly. "She just has too much energy." We all laughed at that. I walked over to her, Edward coming up on my side.

"What would you like to do first? You can look around the museum, have dinner and cake and ice-cream, open your presents, and this you have to wait for, but there is a surprise at the end of the day." I said to her. Anthony walked up behind her and kissed her temple.

"Two surprises actually." He said, looking at her.

I had a strange feeling about this. Was Anthony really going to propose? Was he really ready, or is he planning to propose until they are ready? I'll have to talk to Edward about this.

"If you guys don't mind, I would like to take a look at the art work and decorations first. I want everyone to have some time to do whatever before we get together for stuff." Lexi said. I nodded my head and she took off down the hall, Anthony following at her heels.

Everyone seamed to go into normal conversation after that. Renesmee had gone off with Rose and Em. Alice and Jasper went off with Krystal to go over some of the facts she had read about in her new books. Kevin flopped down on a chair and began to eat some of the party food. Carlisle, Esme, Ken, Karalynn, Edward, and I got together in a corner to talk about the wedding and Anthony's comment.

"The wedding is almost complete dear." Esme told me. The only thing left is to give out positions for people in the wedding and send a invitation to the Denali clan." I nodded.

"I know who I want for everything. Since we have no flower girls, we'll change that to flower ladies. Renesmee, Krystal and Lexi can be them. Karalynn, I want you to be my maid of honor." She began to dry sob, nodding her head. "Rose and Alice will be my bride's maids. Edward gets to pick the guy side of the wedding." I explained. Edward nodded his head.

"First of all, I never got the chance to thank you and your family for helping Bella when I wasn't there. So thank you." Edward said. "Thus saying that, Kenny, I want you to be my best man." Kenny nodded and grabbed a hold on Karalynn's hand. "We'll have the ring bearer be both Anthony and Kevin. Ushers will be Emmett and Jasper. We'll have both Carlisle and Esme walk Bella down the isle, I know you want that, love." He was right. Carlisle and Esme were the closest thing I had to parents now.

It still kinda hurt that Charlie and Renee think I'm dead. I miss my mom's energy, and my dad's over protectiveness. It hurt that I couldn't see them anymore, but then again, I have a huge new family to be with.

"Earth to Bella!" I heard Karalynn call. "It's no good, she's out. Maybe Edward can wake her up." She said smugly. I kicked her leg and she laughed.

"Sorry, but there is one thing that we really need to talk about." I said quietly. They all looked surprise by my tone, but none the less, huddled in to hear.

"Anthony has been acting a little strange, and I believe I know why, it was what Lexi had asked me before we had come inside the museum. She asked me what I would think if Anthony asked her to marry him. I was honest with her and told her that it was ok and that I trusted my son. I believe that he is going to ask her, but I don't know. Do you know anything Edward?" I asked him. He looked a little surprised but then he went into deep thought.

"No that you mention it, Anthony has been blocking his mind from me. I didn't know why and thought it was just some teenage thing. But now that you brought this up, maybe its that. But if anyone knew about this besides Anthony its-" We all cut him off.

"Alice." We all said at the same time.

"She has to know about this. I'm going to go talk to her." I said as I got up. I saw everyone get up with me.

"No," I told them. "Edward and I will go so she doesn't get ahead of herself and freak out. We'll be back in a minute." They all nodded. I grabbed Edward's hand and headed toward Alice, Jasper, and Krystal. I saw that Alice had noticed us coming at her. She pulled herself from Jasper and headed toward the back of the build, where the stairs were that lead to the top of the museum. We both headed up after her. We finally came to a stop when we saw her watching the sky.

"Alice-" I began to say when she held up her hand to cut me off, still facing away from the two of us.

"I already know what you are going to ask, and if I told you everything, it would change the future. You must let the future take its own course." She said in a dead like voice. Very unlike her…

"So _you're_ saying my son _is_ going to ask Lexi to marry him." I stated. I knew that's what she meant.

"Yes," She sighed. "But you can't say anything, or the future will not be as it should, the other future is one we don't want to see. I can't tell you of it now, but I shall in time, for we will have to face it." It sounded mostly like a riddle to me, but for now I guess I'll just go with it.

"Alright Alice, but if this might hurt my family, I want to know about within the next few days, alright?" I said sternly. She nodded and slipped past us to head downstairs. She seamed to have a little more spring in her step when she left. Maybe it was because the future was still together.

I looked up at Edward, he seamed to slightly afraid of what was to come, as was I. We headed back downstairs after Alice. She was at Jasper's side again, as if she had never left. I saw everyone huddling together and place their presents in a pile.

I saw in the corner of my eye, Anthony pulling Lexi threw the family to the presents. He pulled Lexi onto a seat in the front of everyone, while everyone else took a seat next to then in a circle.

The first present Anthony handed to her was from Kevin, you could tell by the messy rapping around the gift. She pulled away the paper and pulled out a brand new set of paints and a large packet of paintbrushes. "Thanks," She whispered to him. He looked up from where he was stuffing his face and nodded to her.

Next she grabbed the one from Carlisle and Esme. This present was in a bag rather then wrapped. She pulled away the tissue paper that covered a box and pulled out two plane tickets to Maine. She look questioningly at them and then at Carlisle and Esme.

"You'll understand in a few minutes." Esme told her. She nodded and placed the tickets back in the box in the bag, before grabbing the next gift form Rose and Em. It was a small box wrapped in green paper. Lexi opened it and pulled out a set of keys, and a picture. She pulled out the picture and gasped. It was a new car that Rose and Emmett had purchased for her.

"This is to much-" Rose cut her off.

"Think of it as a 'welcome to the family' present." Rose said. Lexi let out a sigh, but nodded and put the keys back into the box and set it to the side.

Anthony then handed her the present from Jasper and Alice. She opened it and pulled put two things, a credit card and a few art history books. She looked happily at the books but was confused with the card.

"Its to buy your own things, don't worry about how much money you use, its infinite." Alice explained. I saw that Lexi wanted to protest, but thought against it and told Anthony to give her the next present. He compiled and gave her the one from Krystal and Renesmee.

It was a large one, probably sketch pads. I soon saw her pull out the new sketch pads and squeal. She hugged them tight to her chest before placing them down for mine and Edward's gift. I got up from my seat and handed her the picture. She looked confused.

"A picture?" She asked. I laughed along with the family.

"Nope, you new room we built for you in our special cottage in Maine." She gasped as she looked at the room in more detail.

"It's amazing." She breathed. "But it's still to much-" I cut her off, I see that we all are doing that a lot tonight.

"Nothing is enough for my daughter." At this she began to cry and ran to me to hug me. I pulled her deep into my chest and held her close.

"Your welcome." I whispered. She then walked back to her seat and I sat down.

"Next to last present is from Auntie Karalynn and Uncle Ken." Anthony told her. He handed her another box, the same size as the one we gave her. She opened it and picked up the picture of her art studio that we had built for her as well. We had it connected to her room back in Maine.

Lexi then got up and began to hug everyone for their gifts, she cried every time, saying that she didn't need this. We argued against her and won. I can't believe I was like that when I was human. Not like it was bad or anything, but it sure is annoying.

We then pulled out the cake and ice cream for the kids. While they ate that, Carlisle pulled out some bottles of blood for us to have. It didn't last very long though. Anthony picked Lexi up after she had eaten her last bit of cake and ran her up the stairs. We all laughed and ran after them.

Then we saw the surprise we had planned for Lexi. The fireworks had just stared firing up in the air, forming different shapes of art supplies and puddles of paint. And that's when I saw it. Anthony pulled Lexi toward him and got down on one knee, we all gasped, just as Lexi did.

"Lexi, I know that we haven't know each other for very long, but then again I feel like I've know you forever. I love you until the ends of the earth, and if you'll let me, I hope to be your husband someday. Alexis Roza Emery, will you marry me?" He said. She looked at him, clearly shocked

"Are you sure about this Anthony?" She asked worriedly. "We've only been together for about six days. Don't you think that this is a little to fast?" His face fell and he dropped her hand.

"Anthony," She sighed. "I didn't say no." His eyes lit up instantly.

"But what made you want to do this so early?" She questioned.

"Because," He breathed. "We belong together, and to be honest, I don't want to wait for years to ask you to be with me forever. It doesn't matter the distance of time, what matters is our love for each other"

"I just want to know if you think that this is right." She said, taking his hand in hers.

"I have never been so sure of anything in my life." He said.

"Anthony." She began to cry. "Yes, I will marry you." I heard his heart leap when he heard that. He pulled a ring out of his pocket and placed it on her finger. It was a beautiful ring, a large emerald in the center of it with two slightly smaller diamonds on each side of it.

"This ring is beautiful Anthony." She began to cry as he pulled her into his arms. She kissed him, hard. He kissed her back as we clapped and whistled for them, Krystal ran to them and began begging to plan the wedding. Alice jumped right into it with her and they finally caved. Alice and Krystal tried to drag them away to plan, but we stopped them.

"Let them enjoy today, do this tomorrow," I said. They nodded and walked back to the family. "And at a reasonable time you guys!" I shouted at them. I knew they wouldn't, but I had to say.

Edward pulled me into his arms and kissed my lips hard.

"My son's getting married, and I only know him for a mouth." He sighed. I kissed his nose.

Just let it go for now Edward, enjoy the night. And be happy it was Anthony and not Renesmee." He nodded and kissed me again before we turned back to the fireworks. Watching the last of them fire into the night sky.

**Witch's Note:**

**People! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. With my other stories and school, time was not on my side. I hope to not have you guys wait as long for the next chapter, but I can't really make any promises. Please Review, it might help me!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	16. Weird?

_Together Again Maybe?_

It was an amazing day when we had Lexi's birthday party, but it was even better when I can now really call Lexi my daughter. The two for them have already begun to plan, but did decide to wait until after my wedding to get married themselves. Everyone was happy at the moment, all except for one person, Kevin.

A few days after Lexi's birthday party, Kevin ran off for the day to look around at the sights. By the time he came back around 2 in the morning the next day, he was…distant. Even more then he always has been. Kevin was always a lazy child who didn't do much of anything, but now it seams that his separation form all of us is really starting to affect the family.

Karalynn has become extremely worried about him, when ever he runs off, because as his mother, she can tell that something is off. We all can. He's changed so much in this short amount of time, it made me wonder- was this too much for him to take in? After all, only a few short mouths ago, he didn't even have an uncle. Now he has three uncles, three aunts, and a set of grandparents, it's had to tell though if this is what truly is affecting him.

Kevin has always been a laid back guy, a lazy guy who spend most of his day in front of the TV, not even really watching it. Now, he's always gone, at first we thought it was just a phase that he was becoming more separate from us, but now I don't think so. I've seen him taking food out with him, more then just for himself.

We were all, for the time being, staying in our hotel in England until we are going to Asia. The whole family was in the room waiting to confront Kevin when he came back home, he was already gone for nearly 14 hours.

It was another night that he had been out too long, midnight, I told Karalynn to give him another half hour before running out their to find him. All the kids were asleep, and hopefully won't wake up until this matter is dealt with.

"Alice do you see anything?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"He's keeping his mind undecided or it is undecided. I can't see anything about him." She sighed. It was hard for all of us, and I could tell that Karalynn was going crazy. For the past few hours, she's been walking around the living room floor, and when someone other the Ken or I speak to her, she flips and starts screaming. I know how she feels, and I would be in the same boat if it was Anthony.

That's when we finally hear it, a window opening from the outside, in the kid's room. Karalynn ran in first, then all of us followed. Somehow in that second, Kevin had gotten in the room and snuck into bed, without any of the other kids noticing. I would have yelled or screamed at him, or dragged him out of the room, but I couldn't. One, I can never been that mean to family, and two, the kids are asleep.

I noticed that Karalynn finally relaxed when she saw him. She sighed and headed out into the other room, as did we all and we waited for the time to pass so the kids would wake up, most of all, Kevin.

* * * *

The morning had soon come and pass before we heard Kevin even stir. Lexi was even up before him, even the kids were now catching on to what was happening. I soon went in to see if he was up, only to be caught by the fact there was no heart beat in the other room. I knocked the door down, worried that his heart had stopped, when I found that he was not there, again. This was getting to serious to be left alone any longer.

I hurried to find Karalynn, it was time that we stopped waiting and went out to look for him.

"Karalynn?" I called. She appeared next to me after I blinked.

"Yes…" She said in a dead like voice. She didn't even tip up her head to look at me as she stared at the floor.

"Its time we went out to find him, we're going to find him and bring him home." I assured her. She dimly nodded and walked on my heels while I headed over rot the room where all the family was.

"We're going to look for Kevin now, who's in?" All of them shouted either a 'me' or a 'I am' response.

"Krystal and I will keep a eye on the future to find him or one of his decisions." Alice told me.

"I'll look into the past and see if I can track him." Kenny said.

"And Anthony and I will look into minds of people around us to see if they have seen him." Edward said quietly in my ear. I nodded to him and we all went our separate ways. Esme decided to look after Lexi while they looked for Kevin with Carlisle and Anthony. They were group three. I was in group one with Emmett, Rose, and Edward. And in group two was Karalynn, Kenny, Krystal, and Renesmee. Jasper and Alice were the ones who traveled back and forth between the groups to see what progress was made. That and Jasper made all the game plans to find where Kevin was.

It was hard to look for Kevin's sent though, the new rain that had occurred last night and early this morning had knocked out his fairly well, but I could track it a bit. I'm not the best at tracking, but I'm better then anyone else in the family, on both sides.

I could smell him, faintly, but it was him. He had been here only a few short minutes to hours ago, its hard to tell with the scent all messed up by the rain. That's were I got lost, his scent had been washed everywhere, so I could smell him everywhere, not helping!

All our groups got together after searching a few hours to see if we found anything. Alice and Krystal were both checking the future while Kenny checked the past.

"Any links?" Jasper asked.

"I found a small trace of his sent, but when we got further up the trial, it spread _everywhere_, with all of last night's rain we can't find him by smell." I sighed.

"Any luck with inside people's minds?" Jasper asked Edward and Anthony.

"Not one thought of him, it's as if he just disappeared, and he was never here." Anthony said.

"But that was one of Kevin's powers, to make people forget! That's how he did it!" I exclaimed. "He erased the memories of anyone that saw him! For someone who is so lazy, he did a great job covering his tracks."

"Maybe, maybe not, Alice, Krystal, see anything that might help?" Jasper asked.

Alice shook her head. "Nothing but utter blackness. It's like a sky with no stars or moon." She said.

"Any luck with the past, Kenny?" Jasper questioned. Ken didn't respond.

"He needs more time, if he's this deep in the past, that means he must have found something. Anthony, Edward, see if either of you two can see anything." Karalynn demanded, who just awoken for her dead like state.

"We can't." Anthony said. "Remember Auntie Karalynn that it hurts him and knocks him out of the past if we try to look while he does that."

"Your right, and I did forget sorry." She bowed her head in shame.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Karalynn," I said. "You're just out of your mind right now, any mother would be when looking for her child." Karalynn smiled at me.

"Thanks sis." She said and hugged me.

"Hey, it's what sisters do!" I laughed. I stopped laughing though when I head a gasp. We let go of our embrace and turned to see Kenny running past us. All of us ran after him. All of us but Lexi, who was human, and couldn't keep up.

"Anthony!" I shouted. "Go take Lexi back to the hotel, and we'll all be back as soon as we can!" I saw the look in his face that he wanted to help us, but it also matter a lot more that Lexi was kept safe. He finally nodded and ran back to her, picking her up in his arms and running her back threw the forest back to the hotel.

We followed Kenny for a long time before he stopped to look into the past again, then take off running, again. This went on for a long time. Kenny running, then stopping, then looking into the past, then running again.

I could help but notice that after a while, Kevin's scent here was much stronger then before, he must have been here quiet a few times. I couldn't help but notice that there was also many other scents around here too, other vampires, and a few humans.

But then something happened.

Kevin's scent didn't only get stronger as we got closer, but I could smell his blood, something that never happened before. I quickly tried to turn around to Karalynn, to stop her when she did smell it. But I was too late.

Karalynn smelled the air deeply before her eyes turned a pure onyx black and she raced a head of us toward a house that had Kevin's scent all over it.

Newborns were everywhere in sight when we finally caught sight of the house. They were wild and hungry as I heard their animal like cries. I raced forward to catch up with Karalynn, when I did. She used her power of fire that changed to lightning to blast a good portion of the newborns. I quickly gathered energy in my hand to form a purple like ball of energy, my energy ball and shot it towards the newborns to the left of where Karalynn shot their brothers in suffering.

More newborns charged at the two of us while we had the others look for Kevin. Karalynn created a spear of ice, infused with vampire venom, and threw it to me, then made one for herself. We attacked each newborn one by one, until a few that had not wanted to fight only stood. Fear showed in their eyes, but Karalynn didn't want to hurt anyone who didn't get in the way. So we left them be, and they ran off.

We quickly ran for the house, which wasn't much of a house when we got there. Windows were shattered, outer wall demolished, and a few dead vampire bodies that neither Karalynn or I killed, and two dead human bodies that were ripped to shreds.

But then we heard voices in the basement, then we ran toward it. The basement door had already been knocked off its hinges when we passed by. At the bottom we saw a horrible sight.

Kevin was down here, cover in blood and venom, he was in front of what seamed to be two human girls. His arms protecting them, shielding them as he took more blows from the vampire that stood in front of him. The vampire had a cloak around itself to conceal its face. Two other vampires in the corner were just like the other, but the last vampire, who seamed to be their captive whore nothing but rags, her face was torn with emotions, hair wild and out of place, and struggled to break herself free from their iron like grip.

All of us ran around Kevin, making a barrier of vampires in the cloaked one's way.

The vampire was silent as she fled back with her followers. The ragged woman still in hand, the vampire fled and the fight was over. But before they left, I heard the leading vampire let out a laugh that made Kevin stiffen, it did for me too, because I knew whose laughter that was.

I couldn't believe _she_ was still alive. I thought that _she_ was killed by the pack in La Push before I left. I couldn't let _her_ slip away again in the dark after she attacked _my_ family. I sprinted after her, ignoring the fact that my family was calling me. The three other vampires off too her side, her tow followers and the woman, all ran off in another direction as I went after her.

She finally stopped in a field far off from where we started. I stopped about ten feet from her. She turned to face me and let down her hood.

It was her. _Victoria._

I couldn't believe it was her. I thought the pack had killed her. But it seams I was wrong. I did notice though that the arm she had on her left side was not hers. So the pack did manage to burn something of her.

I tried to move forward to kill her, but I was stuck in place, as if I was frozen with _fear_. Was that what happed with the girls when Felix, Jane, Alec, and Demitri were with us and the girls back at the cabin? I bet it was. Victoria must have filled them with some much fear to send them off the loop like that, but what did she want with those two girls that Kevin was protecting, and the woman who she had captured, who was she?

It took me while, but soon I was able to move my joints again, but not until after Victoria had fled into the wood. By the time I was able to move my entire body, the day had come and past, and now it was sometime in the middle of the night. I could here Edward and Renesmee running threw the woods, looking for me. After I had finally unfroze from my stance, I called back to them. Edward had me in his arms he next second, and Res tackled me from the side.

"Mom, what happened?" Renesmee asked. But I didn't look at her. I turned to Edward.

"She's back." I whispered to him. "Victoria is back."

"But- that's not possible! You said that she was killed by the pack." He gasped.

"I thought that too, but they must have not, I saw that she had another person's arm, which means the pack did get to her, but she got away before they could kill her. What about Kevin, what happened after I chased after Victoria?" I questioned.

"Not good." Res said. "He's still in front of those girls, guarding them, not letting anyone by. Grandpa Carlisle can't even look at his wounds the way he's acting, and the girls are so terrified that they won't move an inch, if it wasn't for their breathing and heart beat, I would think they were dead." She said.

I quickly nodded my head and ran with them back to the rest of the family. Just as Edward had said, Kevin had not moved from his spot, protectively in front of the two girls. I slowly advanced towards them, being weary. Kevin was scared, I could see that it clouded his judgment.

"Kevin, honey, relax. Its ok now, the woman Victoria, is gone. All the newborns are gone, there is nothing left to hurt you or them." I said as I tried to clam him down. I motioned for Jasper to clam him down as well, he nodded and we all began to feel calmer. It wasn't long until the two girls fell strait to sleep behind him from the overwhelming emotion. But surprisingly Kevin never fell, he stood his ground and held the girls up with the back of his arms.

It was hours before we started to see his eyes drop, and everyone felt the relief, especially Jasper, who had been going at this for hours. But it was still another two more before he finally fell to the ground. Karalynn ran to him and pull him onto her back. Ken brought the older girl into his arms and took the younger one in mine. We all ran back toward the hotel and were met at the door by Anthony.

"Is everything alright?" he asked. I slowly shook my head before we all brought the girls and Kevin into the house. We decided to put them all into the other room so that Kevin wouldn't; totally freak out if the two of the girls he was with were gone, or the other way around. The girls might be more comfortable if he was in the room with them when they woke up rather then in an empty room.

Now we just had to wait for the morning, when they would wake up, and tell us their story.

**Witch's Note!**

**Whew! Now that had some drama didn't it! Ok well not as much as others but it still had it right!**

**Oh and you guys, none of you still really review for my story to tell me who is going to be Kevin's mate, so I took a look at the latest vote and saw that one of the names were in the lead. And it was time to update. I'm sorry if this story is going to fast for you guys, but I have to, to get to a major half of the story, which \you will find out about in the next chapter, that is if you read this.**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and I'll have the next chapter up as fast as I can!**

_**Halloween Witch!**_


	17. The Truth?

_Together Again, Maybe?_

The night passed on, thankfully without anymore problems, other that what had fallen before us. Victoria was alive, and possibly creating a army of newborns to take down our family, they almost did manage to take down one.

Kevin still hasn't wakened, but a few times in the night I heard the girls stir in there sleep. We had Lexi go in and check on them for us as not to scare them all. She checked their wounds and changed Kevin's bandages multiple times, every time she changed them, they would be filled with secreted venom from the gash in the side of his abdomen. His head was also hit pretty hard and cracked open. His right arm was broken and the left side of his face had a scare in the shape of claw marks that was forming as it healed.

I knew that the girls would probably be hungry when they got up, so I began making all the food I knew how to make, so they could choose. I made mostly American food thought, due to the fact that their clothes were an American style, so maybe they had just moved here, yet I don't know.

Suddenly the whole family, other the Lexi, stiffened. The heart beat of the younger girl had just gone up, she was waking up.

"Lexi, go check in on her." I said. She nodded and headed into the other room to see the girl. It wasn't long before Lexi came back, with a shy young girl hidden behind her. She was no more then about 13 or 14 years of age, she had thin, silk like, onyx black hair. It was like Alice's hair in a way, but longer and straighter.

The girl looked nervously around at all of us from behind Lexi, I saw her stiffen more at the full vampires then the half vampires. I watched though as her eyes settled on the food I had made, she sniffed it in the air before I saw her mouth begin to water.

"Go ahead." Lexi said, giving the girl a slight push. "My mom made this meal for you, your sister, and Kevin when ever you had gotten up. She said that you could have what ever you like." The girl nodded before slowly approaching the table. I saw her eyes look towards us, they were an interesting color, an icy blue surrounding the outer edge of the eyes, then fading into a deep chocolate brown in her eyes, very beautiful and unique.

I watched Anthony slowly make his way over to Lexi's side, and watched as the young girl stiffened. Lexi came over to the girl's side and brushed the hair out of her face.

"It's alright," She whispered. "They're all family." The girl slowly nodded before returning to her choosing of what to eat form the table.

It wasn't long though until we heard the other girl from inside the other room, get up. I heard her heart beat increase incredibly fast and heard her run around the room in frenzy. The girl ran out into the room we were all in and grew wide eyed, until her eyes settled on the girl.

"Shelby!" She cried. "Oh thank god you're ok. When I woke up and didn't see you..."

"I know sis, and I'm fine. Kevin's family made all this food for us, and they brought me out here to eat." The younger girl, Shelby, said. The older girl stared at her.

"Kevin's family?" She asked. Shelby nodded. The older girl looked up at all of us and shyly stepped back. But the recovered some courage and stepped forward.

"Is he ok? I mean, I saw him in the bed next to mine, but he's not hurt, he's not.." She couldn't even finish her sentence. I slowly walked over toward her, Karalynn right next to me.

"My son is recovering well." Karalynn said. "Quiet a few gashes and bruises, but they will heal in a few days." She said.

"You-your son?" The girl stuttered. Karalynn nodded.

"He was protecting you and your sister, yes?" Karalynn asked. I watch as the girl shed tears and fell into Karalynn's arms.

"Yes," She whispered. "He was here when they first came here. The leader said that she was there to make sure that 'the job was done right this time'. Kevin stayed with me and my family most days, watching over the vampires that would watch our home from a distance. He did this for really a week before they attack us in the night.

"I watched my parents try to fight them off from where Shelby and I stood next to Kevin, but they vampires were too strong. The broke their bones like they were little dead twigs that had just fallen off a tree in the fall. And we watched their bloody bodies fall to the ground.

"The woman they had with them, she was their prisoner, and she was how they found us, although none of us knew how. Their leader referred to her as 'physic'. The leader pointed at me and asked 'is she the one?' At first, the woman didn't answer. I think that she threatened her something, and scared her into nodding. The leader had then looked back at me and said that it was now my time to die, along with my family." The girl cried. "But that was when you and all your family jumped and saved us. I was so scared and worried for Kevin, he fended of nearly a good twenty or thirty of those newborns _all by himself._" We all stood their shocked. Kevin, our lazy, is on his but all day Kevin, fended off over twenty to thirty vampire, all by himself! Is that even possible?

I saw the family wondering the same thing. But I was also wondering who was the woman that Victoria held, could be that the woman that took care of Lexi before the attack on her house?

"Lexi, do you remember what actually happened to your aunt?" I asked, she eyed me, clearly surprised by the subject.

"No, I don't. She told me to run from the house, and when I came back, she was gone. But what was weird most of was when I came back for my stuff, my room was totally intact, all but my window, but the rest of the house was in pieces and burned. Why?" She said.

Why indeed. I thought. I saw Anthony watch me as I paced around the room. If her room was still intact, then maybe they were trying to preserve her scent. If they were trying to preserve her sent, then they were still looking for her, even after they lost her trail. And now they were looking for this other girl, who was connected to Kevin, just as Lexi is connected to Anthony. But was here room left together?

"Someone go back to the house and check out to see if any of the rooms were left together." I said. The whole family looked to be questioning me, but if we got back this crucial bit of information, they I might just be able to figure this out. I saw that both Krystal and Alice saw what I had in mind.

"We'll both go." Alice said. "We'll take pictures if anything is left standing." I nodded and the two of them jumped out the hotel window, and ran. (Thank god for having us on the top floor and it was raining outside so no one could see that.)

I could that Lexi was worried about what was going threw my head. She inched closer to me and whispered in my ear, "You think that it was my Auntie Violet that they had captive, and used to find this girl and her family." It was no question, but a statement, she knew. I could do nothing but nod to her, and she fell into my arms and cried.

"But Auntie Violet would never do that to anyone." Lexi arguer.

"I know she wouldn't, but with Victoria's power, she care literally scare you aunt into telling her what ever she want to know." I said quietly. Lexi sobbed harder as my words sunk into her. I handed her off to Anthony and he brought her up into his arms.

"But then why send Alice and Krystal off to-I'm sorry but we don't know you name." Anthony said.

"It's fine, I'm Abby and you already met Shelby." She said. "But why did you send those two to my house?"

"To see if your case and Lexi are connected. Victoria was using Lexi's aunt to find you, and her army attacked Lexi's home and possibly took her, but I bet if Lexi had stayed, she would have died, and then Victoria would have looked for you and killed you, Abby. If both of your rooms are the same, not touched other then minor stuff like a window broken, then I think I might be able to crack this open, not all the facts, but most of them. We just need the information that Alice and Krystal went to go get. But while we are waiting, why don't we introduce ourselves." I said.

Introductions took a little longer then I had planned for, but it helped pass the time while we waited for Alice and Krystal to come back. But what took them so long was the fact that we had twice as many people that we had to introduce, vs. when we had the family to introduce to Lexi, it was spilt up so we didn't have as many people. After introductions though, we had to get down to business, while we waited for Alice and Krystal.

"So Abby, you and your sister know everything about us, like what we are, correct?" I questioned.

She nodded. "Yeah, Kevin explained it all to us. About how you can go in the sunlight and sparkle, super strength, the types of eyes you have and the half vampires have. It was a lot to take in but after a while, it sunk in. But what was really hard to believe was what you ate, or drank I should say. To say it relieved me is an understatement." She said. She opened her mouth to say more but then Alice and Krystal jumped threw the window.

Alice knew what I was going to ask before I could say it, she ran over to me and handed me her camera. I looked threw the memory and found the whole house burned, all but one room.

"Abby, is this your room?" I asked, showing her the picture. I saw her gasp before she nodded to my question.

"This is bad." I said. "I know what's going on, but we're going to wait until tomorrow before I tell everyone, and the reason why is Kevin. He's still asleep, and I would like it better if I didn't have to say things twice, but if he's not up by tomorrow when everyone else is up, then I say what I can." The whole family seamed startled by this, I even noticed Alice was caught off guard with this.

"But what can we do until he wakes up?" Abby asked.

"Well, you're welcome to stay with him until he does wake up, besides, you beds are right beside his." Karalynn said. We watched Abby grab a plate full of food before heading into the other room, Shelby on her heels.

As soon as I heard the door shut, I grabbed Edward and ran him into our own bedroom. I locked the door behinds us and walked back over to him.

"Bella, what wrong love? Can't you tell-" I cut him off by opening up my mind and showing him the thoughts I had only moments ago. He gasped at the sight of them, and saw my fears of what was to come.

"This is bad." He said. I nodded and buried my head in his chest. He brought me closer and held me tight enough to kill me as a human. "We'll figure this out love, we won't lose our family."

I could only hope that his words were true when he spoke them, that and I prayed that what ever Victoria is planning, I don't come true.

**Witch's Note:**

**Ok, what is up with this? What is Victoria planning, and what has this all got to do with Lexi, Abby, and Auntie Violet? The sad part is you have to wait until the next chapter is up before you can find out! Review people!**

_**Halloween Witch**_

**P.S.- Here is the posting for what you still can vote for with the mates!**

**Krystal's mate:**

**Zac-0**

**Nick-0**

**Cody-5**

**Cory-1**

**Keith-2**

**Brandon-9**

**Bryan-1**

**Chris-0**

**Ellan-1**

**Dylan-2**

**Should Jacob imprint on Renesmee?:**

**Yes-17**

**No-13**


	18. Too Much to Handle?

_Together Again, Maybe?_

I was too shocked to believe about what I know now. The dreadful meaning of why Victoria has come back to haunt us. I can't bear to think about what she has planned for my family, and my future family that I have yet to meet.

The night was passing on, minute by minute, hour by hour, until dawn broke out into the sky. I listened to my family in the other room, most finally waking up, all except one, Kevin. The girl, Abby, who I believe to be his 'La tua cantante' stayed by his side the whole night. It is quiet possible when he could find her all the way on the other side of the country.

Edward had tried to comfort me in the night, but nothing really helped, he knew how bad the situation is, and how much in risk we all are. When three in the morning came, he finally gave up and just held me in his arms, waiting for the morning to come.

Edward and I finally got up out of bed and headed down the hall to see the kids eating breakfast and K-lynn at the stove.

"Wondering when you'd get up sis." She said.

"Bad night." I replied. "Can any of you see when Kevin gets up?" I asked the kids at he table. Krystal was about to answer when we heard a scream next door.

"YOU'RE AWAKE!" I heard Abby scream. All of us dropped what ever we were doing and ran into Kevin's room.

Kevin was finally awake.

Not totally awake though, but he was getting there. He looked like a zombie to be honest. The rings that all vampires, half and full, have around their eyes, were darker around his eyes then anyone's I've ever seen. His eyes were glazed over with a gray haze, of confusion. His hair was wild and untamed, yet none of these things bothered Abby. She stroked his face, ran her fingers in his hair, would kiss his forehead, checks, and lips, bringing him into the light of this day, letting him know that she was here.

"Abby?" He whispered. She kissed him hard on the lips to answer, smiling that he was finally with her again.

"I'm here, Kevin, so is Shelby, thanks to your family." She cried. She turned to me and Karalynn, "And I never did thank you for that. Thank you for protecting my family."

"You're welcome, although, we do apologize that we weren't there to save your parents." Karalynn said depressed.

"I do miss them, but that's how life goes, you lose two, you get back 15 more." She said. I smiled along with the rest of my family.

"Well now that we have that settled," I said. "It's best that we get down to business about what is going to happen and what I figured out. If you would all come and settle in here so we don't have to move Kevin, then we'll get started."

My family then started to move around me, grabbing a spot in the room. Most of the kids, besides Abby and Kevin sat on the floor, while the adults grabbed seat in the room and on the bed.

"Now to start of with, we all know that Victoria has returned. She's planned something that includes the newest additions to the family, Lexi, Abby, Shelby, and two others that we have yet to meet."

"What do you mean by two others?" Emmett asked.

"What I mean by that is the two others, for the moment to complete our family. The two that are to be Krystal and Renesmee's 'La tua cantante', or soul mate. How do I know this? Its quiet simple if you look at the facts."  
"What facts?" Kevin interrupted.  
"The facts are quiet clear when you find them. First is the rooms of both Lexi and Abby, if you have noticed from what happened, their rooms were preserved, as to contain and preserve the scent of the room, to find its owner if they were lost. The scent will last only for a few years to a decade with the person who lived there gone. But it would be long enough to at least find the person once again and get a new scent from them."

"I still don't see why they need to find the girls again." Jasper noted.

"It's because Jasper, that they wanted to find them again, _to kill them_." I said. The girls backed away, my family looked at me surprised.

"But why dose she want to kill the girls, it makes no sense. They did nothing to Victoria!" Anthony yelled, slamming his fist on the floor. Lexi flinched.

"But they did, they became part of this family by falling in love with you. What Victoria wants is revenge, revenge for James. Edward, you and your family killed James back when I was human, now she wants to do the same to you, or so enough damage to hurt this family so far beyond repair that it can't be rebuilt."

"'An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth.'" Jasper quoted. I nodded.

"Whether it's by killing me or by killing some of the humans in our family, she wall do it to avenge James, to kill the hunt he so badly wanted to kill."

"What can we do to stop her?" Ken asked.

"We have to kill her, yet at the same time, we have to also kill her army to vampires, free Lexi's aunt Violet, and find the two others that are meant to be part of this family."

"But how are we to find them?" Karalynn asked.

"We need a tracker, one of the best, but we only know of one who can do it." I said.

"But-" Edward questioned, knowing that here comes that bad par to this, or more bad because nothing is really good right now.

"But he lives in Volterra, Italy." I whispered. Most of the family tensed, know who I was talking about.

"Bella, how can you even think of asking that guy to help us," Emmett shouted. "Don't we know anyone else?" No one said anything.

"Emmett, brother bear, I know you don't like it, but we have no choice. He is the best tracker alive, and we need him." I said. "But it would be best if they didn't know of our family, it would be best for only two of us to go together so no one finds out about our family. Karalynn and I will go, we're the best fighters, and the Volturi will want to know if there is a break out of newborns."

"Bella, your not going, it's to dangerous!" Edward shouted. I pulled him into my arms and kissed her check.

"Edward, I have to go. Besides, do you remember what I told you the day we saw each other again, how I wanted you to either let us face this danger together or leave me?" I asked. He nodded. "Well now that comes into part, will fight together, but you have to let me go for a few days to get help." He looked like he was going to cry, but nodded.

"Promise me you won't leave me again." He whispered.

"I promise Edward, if I have to drag myself from where ever, I will come back to you." He kissed my lips hard before he let me go.

"Mommy, don't leave me!" Res cried. She crashed into me. I held her close for a moment before pulling her away form me.

"Res, honey, I have to go, it won't be long before I see you again. Now you're going to do as your father says, and help out in any way you can. Ok?" She cried harder, but agreed. I handed her off to Edward and walked over to Anthony.

"Take care of you sister and Lexi." I whispered. He cried in my shoulder before nodding and backing away. I walked toward Lexi and watched her tremble as she stood in Anthony's arms.

I pulled her into my arms and held her. She was my newest daughter, whether by blood or not, it didn't matter. I wasn't planning on leaving them yet. I promise to come back to them.

"I will see you soon my sweet Lexi." I whispered in her ear. I placed her in Anthony's arms again and gave my good by to the rest of the family. They all acted as if we would never be coming back. I had no where else to go, so of course I had to come back, and they are the only ones I want to come back too.

Finally finishing our good byes, Karalynn and I proceed to leave the building. We had no time to wait for anything, we didn't plan on taking any plane, we will run the whole way. We didn't even stop to take the elevator.

"Open the window Emmett." I whispered. He nods. It was one of the quickest ways out of build for us who are vampires. Karalynn and I took our stances before running at a full sprint out of the window. We had the cover of the black sky and a thunder storm that Karalynn and created. No one would see us jump.

Hitting the ground we headed for the alleys, hidden in the dark. We ran all the way to England's coast, jumping into the water. I felt it was cold against my skin, but not as bad as it was when I was a human.

Swimming as fast as we could, we headed for the mainland. The storm followed us form England, shielding us as well with the trees from the mainland's deep wood. Crossing the borders of countries, passing them by like a tree on the side of the road. Soon arriving in Volterra, Italy.

The city was no less then what I had thought of, still trapped in the old world. Castles towered high, people in red cloaks all over the city, the only ones out of color were us. We hurried toward the center of the city, where the clock tower stood. That was where we need to go.

Running by al the humans, hidden in the dark all around them, at least until we got to the bottom of the steps to the clock tower. We both slowed ourselves to a human pace as we climbed the steps. At the top waited a cloaked figure, his bring red eyes watching our every move.

"Hello Felix." Karalynn said.

"Hello Miss Karalynn. It's been a while." He replied.

"Only a few mouths, nothing more." She said. "We come here in hopes of speaking the Aro for some help. May we see him now?"

"I will have to see what he says about this, but you are welcome to come into our empire while you wait." He moved into the back of the tower, motioning us to follow. Moving further into the back of the tower, we approached a large whole in the floor. We continued to follow Felix threw the whole and fell threw to the bottom of it.

From there he brought us in to the main room under the castle, right in front of the thrown room, where Aro, Caius, and Marcus stay protected beneath the city.

"You will have to wait here while I go talk to lord Aro." Felix said. "But if you wish, I can have Jane bring in something for you to eat."

"Alright, but you know we don't agree with your diet, so skip the meal." Karalynn said, glaring at Felix for even suggesting that.

"Very well…" He whispered before walking into the thrown room. It shut with a loud bang and there we waited for him to return.

"Do you really think they'll help us?" I asked.

"They have to Bells, if they don't, it would be exposing them. Don't worry I have it all planned out, but Aro might have to look at your thoughts." She replied.

"But what if he sees what the kids are?" I asked, worriedly.

"But he will also see that they are not immortal children, no worries." She said calmly before the doors opened and Felix step back out.

"Aro wishes to see you now." He said. We followed him in and there sat the three oldest vampires in the world. Aro, the leader, or head of the coven sat in the middle with Marcus on his right and Caius on his left. The four most important members of their guard were at their sides, Alec, Jane, Felix and Demitri.

"Hello my dears," Aro said. "To what do we have the pleasure of seeing you here in Volterra?"

"We have come to ask for help in the aid of killing a vampire who had been creating an army of newborns which she has been using to attack our family, and our future family." Karalynn stated.

"Newborns?" Caius said.

"Attack your family?" Marcus said.

"Future family?" Aro questioned.

"Show him Bells." Karalynn said. I nodded and faced Aro. Climbing the steps and held out my hand. He rose from his seat and took my hand as if to shake it. He saw my shield prevented him from see in my head, then I pushed it away and all the memories flooded out. He stood there motionless until he ripped his hand away form all the memories.

"Quiet a gift you have there," Aro commented. "But we must move on to more important matters.

"I see your children as no threat to our world, and seeing as they do grow up they are not immortal children, they are safe. Yet what bothers me about them is their 'La tua cantante'. They are both still human, and the younger girl too. What do you plan to do with them?"

"When the time is right, they will be changed, even the little girl. They have shown us that they wish to live together for eternity. With the two older girls, they possibly might be changed in the next year or two, but the younger girl might be another four to five years. That is expectable, yes?" Karalynn questioned.

"Yes, that will be fine. Now on to the matter of the newborns. Now since you saw the woman, Victoria, only a few days ago, do you believe she is still in England?"

"No, she would have moved on by now, possibly looking for either my niece, Krystal's mate, or my daughter, Renesmee's mate. She's using Lexi's aunt Violet, a vampire, to find them for her and try to kill them, but so far we have been able to stop her the last two times." I said.

"And my tracker, Demitri can find her scent from the girl, Abby's house in England?" Aro asked.

"Yes, it was only the other day they were there so the scent must still be strong." I said.

"Well then, my guard will start on it as soon as they can. If you would be so kind, please take along with you as well as Demitri, Jane, Felix and Alec. It's been a while since they have had to take care of anything like this."

"Yes Aro, what time can they leave?" Karalynn asked.

"Plan to leave tomorrow morning. Jane will show you to your rooms to stay in for the night." He said.

"Thank you for your hospitality Aro." Karalynn said. "We will see you at dawn." With that said, we followed the little girl, Jane, down one of the hallways, leading away from Aro, Caius, and Marcus's thrown room.

Jane led us down a few ways of path under the city until she brought us up to a set of doors facing the north side of the underground castle.

"This is where you can stay for the night." Jane said. "If you need anything, just pull on the rope to the side of the door. There is a bathroom for you to your left and everything else I believe you need. I will leave now if you don't need anything." We didn't have a chance to say anything else before she practically ran out the door.

"I guess she doesn't like us." Karalynn said sarcastically.

"Jee, you think?" I snapped back.

"Chill out Bells, I was just kidding." She said defensively. I took a deep breath before letting it out, and hopefully my anger with it.

"Sorry Karalynn, all of this is just too much to handle." I sighed.

"I know Bells, it's a lot to handle, let's just call the family and tell them how it went and get ready to head back tomorrow." Karalynn suggested.

"Ok, see ya in a few." I headed into the bathroom and pulled out my cell, calling Edward. He was beyond relieved when I called. I told him what to tell the others and to tell the kids I love them and that we'll be back in the morning. Thank god he did press for anything else, he hung up after I told him I'd see him in the morning.

God, this is just too much to handle.

**Witch's Note:**

**Oh God, how are the Volturi going to handle this, and where do you think Victoria ran off too, possibly Krystal's mate, maybe Renesmee's, but to find out, you just have to wait until next time, and review people! You don't have much more time before you can't vote anymore. With Renesmee's mate, there is a poll on my profile, and with Krystal's mate, you have to review to me. I posted it blow what you can vote, and show you what has already been voted for. **

**Krystal's Mate:**

**Zac-0**

**Nick-0**

**Cody-4**

**Cory-1**

**Keith-3**

**Brandon-9**

**Bryan-1**

**Chris-1**

**Dylan-1**

**Ellan-1**

**Should Jacob imprint on Renesmee?:**

**Yes-20**

**No-14**

**Help me people, Review for your favorites!**

_**Halloween Witch!**_


	19. Traveling With the Guard

_Together Again, Maybe?_

Dawn couldn't come fast enough as we waited to leave the heart of Volterra. It either took its time, or time around me decide to slow down. I wished to be back in the comfort of my Edward's arms, to be surrounded by my beautiful, loving children, and see the happy face of my family.

"I want to be home too sis." Karalynn said. "But in order for our family to be _safe_ we must remain here until Aro sends us out with his guard."

At least I wasn't the only one feeling the pain of being without them. I sighed, it was painful threw out the night, not only by just being away from them, but also what happened in the night.

It had just sent chills up my spine. Aro, his brothers, and his guard had _feasted_ last night. The screams of those innocent humans still rang in my head, I almost lost it when I thought of my kids, especially Lexi, being in there place. Aro had even been _gracious_ enough to send Jane down here with one of the last of the meal, dead, but still warm from death happening only a few moments ago. As much as my vampire side wanted to dive at it and drink savagely, I found a huge disgust in it as well, as did all our family.

Karalynn was even huger of hating human blood then I. She actually has the ability of _loathing_ human blood. What I mean by that is that she can't stand the smell of it, to her, she said it smelled like rust and salt.

A knock soon emitted on the other side of the door. Jane slowly walked in.

"Aro sent me for you." She said. "He wishes to bring up a few more things before you leave." I looked over at K-lynn, she had a look of worry on her face. I couldn't her now what she was worried for, so we followed Jane out of our room and headed back into the main room.

The smell of human blood was still strong here. I had to try really hard to keep my face strait from turning into a look of disgust. Jane saw this and smiled, possibly hoping that we would dive for the blood that I saw was still stained on some of the wall. Aro saw us as Jane brought us in and smiled.

"Ah, Karalynn, Bella. It's good to see you this fine morning. How was your night?" He greeted us.

_Last night was horrible_. I wish I could have said that, but I kept silent. It was best not to provoke the people that are going to help us. Karalynn kept silent as well, but I could see threw the corner of her eyes that she glared at Jane until Aro seamed to notice this.

"Forgive us for our feasting of last night, while you were here, but we had gone quiet a while without blood. Jane thought also that you would want to have a bit form our meal, though I am so sorry that we had forgotten your lifestyle." He said.

_Like hell you're sorry._ I thought. Yet, at the same time, I was out of oxygen to speak. I took a little breath and smelled the human blood, it was like chocolate candy. It pained me but I stood my ground the best I could. Karalynn's face was filled with disgust, she loathed it so much, I could just see the disgust float off her.

"The smell bothers you?" Marcus rasped. "But not in the way of most of our kind, the smell disgusts you." He'd figured that out pretty quickly.

"Yes." She whispered.

"What does it smell like?" Aro said.

"Rust and salt, just like when I was human." She responded.

"Interesting…" Aro murmured. He climbed down from his chair and stood in front of her.

"Would you have any interest in joining our guard?" He asked.

"No thank you Aro." She said quietly. Aro sighed, but then turned to me.

"And you Bella, would have any interest in being in out guard?"

"All that I have interest is going back to my family, no thank you Aro." I said. But I also was scared of becoming like them if I stayed.

"Such a shame." He muttered. "One last thing and then you will leave with my guard."

_What else is it that you want?!_ I shouted in my head.

"Your family," He started. "Its quiet large in size, frankly, it gives my brothers and I a sense of insecurity. How many are exactly in it?"

"17." I said. "Including the humans."

"How many without the humans?"

"14." Karalynn said.

"That's the problem. That's nearly four more then the amount we have in our coven." He said gravely.

"Aro, I can assure you that my family and us, we only wish for a peaceful eternity of life. We have no reason or need to fight or harm you and your coven." Karalynn said. "It is only fair that if you give us no reason to rebel against you, we will not attack."

Her reasoning must have worked, for Aro looked away from the tow of us and walked back over to his brothers. He took one hand of either of theirs and looked to their thoughts, seeing what they think of this.

Aro finally, and slowly removed his hands from his brothers and turned to face us. A defeated look on his face, one that has not been seen in a long time.

"Your statement is passed." He said. "But do watch your step. I do wish that we may stay friends. Now, off you go. Your plane is waiting."

We walked out of the room, the four of the guard fell into step behind us. I waved my shield around Karalynn, to protect her from Jane. The two looked to be glaring the whole way over to the airport, what I was thankful for, was that it was one of the Cullen's privet jets, and there waiting for me, was Edward.

He smiled when he saw me, and I smiled back. Kenny then walked out of the plane too and Karalynn grinned. I felt the guard tense behind us, the numbers were now even, but it didn't end there. I heard Emmett's booming laugh from inside the plane, and a slap to the back of his head, Rose. I heard screams of joy, then Alice, Krystal, Abby and Shelby all ran out to see us. Kevin was on there tail as he kept close to Abby and Shelby, carefully watching the movements of the guard.

"MOMMY!" I heard Res shout. I looked over at K-lynn, she nodded and I ran forward toward the plane. Res jumped out the door and into my arms. Anthony ran right behind her, Lexi closely into his side.

"Your back." Res whispered. I nodded and held her close as Anthony and Lexi joined in the group hug.

"Of course I'm back, didn't I say I'd be?" I kissed her forehead. She grinned and looked behind me to see the guard. Her smile vanished and she backed up behind me. Anthony pulled Lexi behind him, as did Kevin with both Abby and Shelby.

"It's alright." Karalynn said. "Aro sent them to help us track and destroy Victoria."

"And find my Aunt?" Lexi asked weakly behind Anthony, just peering around his arm.

"And find you Aunt." I replied softly to her. Then I looked at my son and daughters. "Res, can you take Lexi inside, I need to talk to Anthony real quick."

She looked at me with questioning eyes, but none the less, obeyed me. She took the hand of her sister and walked her inside. Kevin had a look on his face, questioning me something, probably of the girls.

"He wants to know if you want him to take them inside." Anthony whispered. I nodded toward Kevin and he urged the girls inside.

"What is it Mom?" My son asked me.

"While the guard is here, you and Kevin keep your sisters and the girls in the bed room, don't let anyone in unless I say so, and don't come out either, understand?" I demanded.

"I won't let anything happen to them Mom." He said before running up into the plane. I let out a sigh, it was a relief to know that they were now safe.

The rest of our family, other then the kids, had come out onto the docking area. Karalynn and I led the guard over to the loading platform and we greeted our family there.

Edward hurried down the stairs of the plane and I ran to him. I crashed into him, his arms curling around me was the only thing keeping me from falling. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deeply breathed in his scent. I needed it so badly, I killed me.

I ran my hands up into his silky, bronze hair, and roughly pulling him down to meet my lips with his. He eagerly responded and wrapped one of his arms around my waste, hooking his fingers into the belt strands on the waist line of my pants; his other arm, snaked up behind my back and deeply coiled it into my hair.

"Ed! Bell! I hate to break this up, but we gotta go!" Emmett shouted. Like hell he hated to do that, he always loves a good chance to do that. But Edward and I did break apart, slowly though. His lips lingered away from mine by just a inch, before he pulled me into his arms and took us both inside the plane.

The guard sat on one end of the plane while our family sat on the other, nearest to the kids. We didn't want to take any chances with the guard losing control and killing them.

For the entire plane ride, there was nothing but silence aboard the plane. Even Emmett and Alice, the two people in my life that I knew would never shut up, were silent. It was so dead silent that it bothered us all. We were all on edge, watching the guard, watching their every move.

I finally had enough of it and headed into the kid's room, Edward on my heels. I saw the kids watch nervously as I opened the door, yet relaxed when they saw Edward and I. I looked toward Anthony and tapped my forehead. He understood immediately and opened a link in all our minds, even Shelby's, against Kevin and Abby's wishes.

_Are all of you ok?_ I thought.

_Yes, but we're worried._ Anthony thought. _With the guard here though, we have to be careful with what we do or even say, its best to just stick to talking threw our minds._

_Mom, we're all scared._ Res thought. _I know that the guard didn't really scare us, and it was Victoria who placed in us the fear, but its still there, like a dullness in the back of my head. Its makes me almost want to hide for the rest of my life in a little ball, curled up against the wall._

I walked up to my daughter and pulled her into my arms as she sobbed. _Res, it's ok. Not only will you father, uncles, aunts, grandparents, and I will protect you, but you brother, Kevin, even Krystal who is still scared, are going to be there and stand by your side._ I said.

_Thanks Mommy_. She whispered threw her thoughts. I smiled looking at my family, it was larger now then it has ever been. And I knew that it wouldn't be much longer until it even bigger.

"Edward, Bella." We heard Carlisle call. "There is some sort of message that was just sent in for Lexi. By a women by the name of Violet." Edward and I shared a glance of fear as we looked at one another. I looked back at Lexi, she had heard it and was now clinging to my side.

"I want to see the message." She whispered. "It might be one of her riddles."

"Riddles?" I questioned.

"Yeah, when Auntie Violet feels the future and tires to write it out, it comes out as a riddle. It took her a year to figure out the riddle that turned out to be when I would meet Anthony. _True love you shall find in the city named after a prince of the Trojan War, on the day of thy birth, two-zero-two-six._" She said.

"Was that the riddle that was to find Anthony?" Edward asked.

"Yes, and a few more after it to show where he was going to be. The city of Paris, the first clue to that riddle. Paris was the name of a prince during the Trojan War, which led us to the city if Paris, France. And then it referred to my birthday, but yet we knew no year. All we were given was four numbers, two, zero, two, six. It took us almost a whole year to find out that it was the date that I was to meet him, on my birthday in the year of 2026. But now we need to see what Auntie Violet left for us, maybe she was able to send us one of the clues." Lexi said before slightly pushing me toward the door.

"Edward will get the message, we'll wait here to be safe." I whispered. I could tell she really wanted to go out, but the guard was too dangerous to let her out with them around.

Edward quickly headed out of the room and grabbed a printed paper form Carlisle's hands. He quickly looked at it before coming back into the room where we stayed. I kept my eyes on the guard as Edward did this. Their eyes stared into the room behind me, their mouths watering at the smell of my children. I felt the growl rise in the back of my throat, but did my best to resist making a scene.

Jasper felt my emotions and tried to send claming waves toward me. I tired to smile back, but I know it came out bad, for he gave me back a smile even weaker then my own, almost a frown, like the kind he gave me when I was human and had to hold his breath most of the day.

Edward entered the room and handed me the paper. "What does it say?" Lexi urged.

"It says, _I am alive, I am free, yet I run to hide in thy place of future death, a place of great importance to the walking dead._" He said.

"What does that mean? Mom, what does it-Mom?" Lexi question frightened when she looked at me. But I had already run from the room and headed to the control room.

"TURN THIS THING AROUND!" I shouted, hoping that we we're too late.

**Author's Note:**

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in like, I have no idea how many weeks! But I'm back now, but it took me time to write this, come up with the riddles, and fix part of the voting.**

**I have to apologize for the inconvenience on the voting with Jacob and Renesmee, I had lost count of a few votes, but now I have it back to where it should be, and it's a close race, so you better vote fast!**

**Here is the new post of the votes for both Krystal and Renesmee's mates:**

**Krystal's Mate:**

**Zac-0**

**Nick-0**

**Cody-5**

**Cory-1**

**Keith-3**

**Brandon-11**

**Bryan-1**

**Chris-1**

**Ellen-1**

**Dylan-1**

**Should Jacob imprint on Renesmee?:**

**Yes-22**

**No-20**

**Review! **

_**Halloween Witch!**_


	20. Danger, Come & Gone

_Together Again, Maybe?_

I stood behind the pilots as they had turned around the plane around to head back to Volterra. It was now a race against time to see if we got there.

"Miss Bella?" One of the pilots called. "We can't land in Volterra, some kind of attack has happened. We'll have to go back on our original course to England."

"No you will not!" I yelled back at him, startling him. "If you can't land in Volterra, then you will land in the nearest town or city you can, understand?" Both pilots nodded and turned back to their work, not bothering me, they way it should be when a vampire loses its temper.

I hurried out into the other room. The guard was instantly surrounding me, looking for answers, and if not gotten, say hello to hell.

"Why are you turning the plane back to Volterra?" Jane questioned.

"Our mission was for you to lead us to the place where you family was attacked, get the scent of the one called 'Victoria', and kill her and her newborn army. Not for you to fly us for hours just to your own amusement to annoy us. We follow Master Aro's orders, not yours." Alec, Jane's twin said, his face twisted in anger and frustration.

"If we don't get back to Volterra soon, you won't a master to follow." I snapped back at them. The twins backed away form me and walked over to Felix and Demitri's side.

"Bella," Edward said, running toward me. "Please calm down and explain this, is it what the clue meant?"

"Yes it does. Break apart the clue Edward, who are the walking dead in this world?" I said.

"Vampires." He whispered.

"What place matters to them the most?"

"That could mean anything Bella!" He said, clearly stressed. He ran a hand threw his wild bronze hair.

"Let me rephrase then, what place is most important among all vampires?"

"Volterra." He gasped.

"_The place of future death_." I recited.

"Volterra is going to die." He whispered. I nodded. Victoria was going to kill them all.

* * * *

When the plane finally landed, we were miles outside of Volterra. I didn't even wait for the pilot to give the ok, I opened the door and jumped from the plane. Karalynn was right behind me as I ran. Along with most of the family and the guard, we all raced off toward Volterra.

The kids all stayed behind to look after each other; mostly the boys didn't want to leave the girls alone if something happened.

When we reached the gates of Volterra, we saw people escaping form the city and fleeing for the hills. Police hurried to evacuate all that they could. We hurried by them, hiding in the mist of a blaze, and headed for the clock tower, the place Victoria was heading for.

Building were on fire, the blaze and black smoke shooting into the sky. People ran form every where you looked, trying to find their loved ones and escape the walls of the city. Things were looking bad.

We got further into the city and the clock tower came into sight, yet who was standing there was not a sight to see. I could see her red hair from miles away, and as I inched closer to her, I began to lose control. I was angry, she had tried to kill _my_ family. There was no way I was going to let her get away this time.

I ran ahead of the rest of my family and the guard, to get to her, to kill her, to send her to the one place she belongs, hell. An energy ball came to in my hand and I threw it at the top of the tower. She saw it only inches before it reached there and she dived into the hole in the ground.

I heard her scream before the tower was in pieces, on that scream, she had called her army to attack. I ran ahead of everyone, running _threw _the army, to get to her.

"BELLA!" I heard Edward call to me before facing his own battle. I had no time to stop and help him, he had the family and guard by his side, I know he would win. I had to keep running to face Victoria and find Violet when it's safe.

I ran up the steps of the tower that were still in place, moving the other pieces out of the way to make it down into the castle. I found the hole and jumped into its dark depths. As soon as my feet hit the bottom, I jumped behind a wall and created two energy balls in my hands.

I looked around the corner and saw a few dozen of her followers. I shot one of the energy balls at them and they turned to ashes. I continued to run down the hallway, the same path that Felix led us down to the thrown room, where I had just talked to the rulers of Volterra only hours ago.

More newborns shot up out form underneath the dead bodies and rubble on the ground to attack me. I shot the other energy ball at them before taking off down the hallway. I couldn't help but feel sorry for these newborns. They lost their lives to be ordered around by Victoria. All because of me, who James hunted, and Edward killed. It all led to her rage, one of the things that had to be taken away, along with her life.

I made it to the outside room of the thrown room, stopping outside the door, waiting to see what I was up against. I placed my back up against the door and listen to the argument behind the thin walls.

"Your time is up old man." I heard Victoria say. "Now if you tell me where the woman know as Violet is hiding, then I will leave in peace."

"If you intended to leave in peace, then why destroy our home and the humans who lived around it?" I heard Aro question.

"Because, I had to make sure to cover every angle. If you agreed to let me have the woman, I would leave the city and have my army make no more damage than it already has. If you would not, the city is mostly already gone, and my army would be only a call away if I need them to assist me." She said.

"Even if you do manage to kill us, we have others." Marcus said. "Others that will kill you and rebuild Volterra, others that will rule over and repair the damage that you have done." I heard Victoria laugh.

"I care nothing about who is in control, I only wish to make a certain someone suffer."

"And who would that be?" Caius asked.

"Isabella Marie Swan Howl." She said. "Her mate killed mine, and she _will_ suffer as I have, once I kill her _entire family_, and any friends she has, and anyone she is linked to, like you for example."

Her voice stopped short. I listened carefully to see what it was, surly not me, I had not breathed or moved since the moment I got here. Then I heard it, feet hitting the ground and robes running threw the air. I quickly, and quietly moved myself behind a piled of rubble next to the door, enough rubble to hide me, and yet still enough to see out into the hallway.

I watched as the guard barged into the thrown room, and were immediately taken down. All four of them were ripped to shreds in a matter of seconds. Hearing their screams just made it worse, and they were killed right in front of their masters, their family.

"NO!" The tree rulers yelled. Victoria laughed.

"And now its time for you to die as well." It was the last thing I heard her say before I heard the sound of ripping flesh of the leaders of Volterra. I finally couldn't stand it any longer and ran into the thrown room. Quiet a few vampires ran at me when I got into the room. I blew them up with my energy balls and watched as Aro was the last vampire of Volterra, was killed, looking at me when he said his finally words.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, right before a newborn snapped his neck. More newborns lunged at me and I vaporized them. It wasn't long before there were only two vampires left in the room. Victoria and a blond boy, who looked a lot like her dead mate James, but younger.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. Bella Swan, or do you go by Bella Howl now?" Victoria said.

"I can't believe your still alive after all these years, was hell not welcoming the likes of you like they had James." I said. She lunged at me, but I easily dodge out of the way. Keeping her mad and in rage will make her miss every time.

"Your family killed him, your mate killed him. I want revenge."

"I see that, so you went to the extreme of killing the Volturi, creating armies of newborns, and finding yourself a new little James. You know that he's not him Victoria."

"NO!" She yelled before charging at me. I created multiple balls of energy and threw them at her, but she was able to get out of the way in time.

The young boy ran to Victoria's side and tried to move her out of the way as I closed in on them.

"Please Victoria, we must leave." He said. "We have no others to back us up, we're alone. If we don't leave now, we'll die to." He helped pull Victoria to her feet just as I charged at them. I was inches away when my vision was clouded by black smoke. I saw nothing and could smell nothing, but I could hear them running away. The smoke cleared after they had left and I looked back at the ashes of the guard and the Volterra leaders.

With the leaders of Volterra gone, who would watch over the world of vampires?

I had no other choice now but to look for Violet. I began searching further underground, where I saw the Volturi had let us stay the night before, my room.

I slowly moved toward the door and tried to open it. It was locked, but not with any lock. The lock was make out of vampire remains that had been melted down after death to creak a type of metal that will not break.

I knocked on the door to see if anyone would respond, no response came. I tried again, still no luck.

"Violet?" I called. "Are you there?" I heard a slight movement on the other end of the door, then it went silent again.

"Violet, please come out, Lexi is the 'La tua cantante' of my son, Anthony." I listened again, still I heard nothing. I finally gave up and began to walk away, just when I heard the door open.

"You know Lexi?" I heard a soft voice say. "She found her soul mate?"

"Yes, and she's been waiting a long time to see you again, Violet. Its ok to come out now, Victoria is gone, and most of her newborns are dead. I'll protect you if more show up."

"Thank you, Bella. Its makes my dead heart sore that she is alive and well."

"I never told you my name." I said softly.

"And neither did I tell you mine. Lexi told you my name, I found out your threw one of my riddles."

"Well its great to finally meet you, but now we should be getting back, my family is worried and Lexi is desperate to see you."

"I can't wait to see my little angel again." She pushed the door away and finally came out. Her eyes were a dark shade of gold, meaning she needed to hunt. Her hair was- wow. It was really a purple/violet color, yet it was messy and tangled, probably due to being a prisoner to Victoria. She stood at about the same height as I did, but an inch under.

I slowly walked over to her and reached for her hand, she gladly took it and I led her back up to the thrown room. I saw her look at the ashes of our fallen leaders with a face of sadness.

"I greave for the leaders of our past, but nothing could be done." She told me. "Victoria had planned to attack this place before I had escaped, and after I had, it gave more of a reason to come here. This was the safest place for me to hide. Surely you under, yes?"

"I do understand. It was probably best that you hid here anyway. Can you answer a question for me though?"

"I will answer the best I can." She said.

"How did you get your hair to stay purple and violet? You have been captive for nearly a year, having no way of getting it to be dyed."

"Oh that easy. I mixed some of the dye with my vampire venom, thus staining it into my hair so that it will forever be this color, unless I dye it again."

"Just don't tell some of the kids that, I bet they'd try it the moment we went away." We both laughed at that and began crawling up the wall of the tower that we had fallen threw. As we got close to the top, we hit some of the rubble that had fallen over when I threw my energy ball at it.

"Impressive." Violet said.

"Thanks." I giggled. I reached up to move some of the rubble above us, when a hand shot out of the pile and grabbed my wrist. Violet gasped below me and I made an energy ball to attack the minute they pulled me out. With a sharp tug, I felt myself be pulled out of the tunnel, threw the rubble, and into the air. I threw my other arm to hit my enemy with the ball, but stopped short when I saw who it was.

"Bella?" He said surprised.

"I found her Edward." I said. I don't even think he heard me say anything. He placed me down next to him and pulled me into his arms.

"Don't do that again, I almost though you were killed. We saw Victoria and another vampire at her side run away and I could help but think-" I placed my finger to silence his lips.

"Edward, I'm fine, as you can see. I understand that you were worried, but I wouldn't have gone off it hadn't been for a good reason."

"The Volturi leaders and the rest of their guard." I nodded.

"Sadly, Victoria killed them before I could do anything, as well as the guard that came with us are dead too."

"Can't say I'm surprised. They were so blinded by rage that they wouldn't have been able to hit a human if they tried."

"Yes, but who will lead now that the Volturi are gone?" I asked. For that he had no answer.

"I might know the answer to that." Edward, Violet, and I turned around to see Carlisle climbing the steps, Esme at his side, and the rest of the family behind him, other then the kids.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Carlisle didn't look at us, it made me uneasy.

"They gave it all to you?" Edward said, bewildered. I looked up at him, then at Carlisle.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Carlisle sighed. "When I spent my few years with the Volturi, they often told me of how great I was, with my knowledge and how controlled I was around blood. Aro had called me into his office one day before I left Volterra, telling me that if anything would happen to himself and his brothers, that he wanted I to be the next ruler of the vampires.

"I told him that it would never happen, he wouldn't die, he was to well protected, having the few most powerful vampires in the world on his side, as his followers. Yet he wanted to be safe and all but begged me to except. So I did."

"You mean to tell us that you're the ruler of Volterra now, and all the vampires?!" Emmett said. Carlisle nodded.

"But if you're the next ruler, and this place is in peaces, then you can't exactly leave, can you?" Violet pointed out. Carlisle nodded again.

"I have to stay, to rebuild the place I promised to rule in Aro's place, to fulfill the promise I made to him. But you all can go." He said sadly.

"Who told you that I was leaving?" Esme questioned him. "You couldn't get ride of me if you tried. I'll help you rebuild, maybe we could have an even better palace then the last."

"We'll help too." Alice said, dragging forward her husband, Emmett, and Rose. Then they turned to us, waiting for what we would say.

"I wish we could, but for the moment, we have to track down the rest of the mates of our children. But we will see you soon." I said.

"That we will Bella, I hope to see you at the wedding, when it arrives." Carlisle said before he and most of his family walked off to rebuild Volterra.

The rest of us began our walk back to the plane. The only ones that were left that didn't head back to Volterra with Carlisle were Edward, myself, Karalynn, Kenny, and Violet. The plane had not moved since we had disembarked it, but there were many people around, trying to find shelter after the attack. Walking back into the plane, we found the kids not away where in sight.

"Kids?" I called. I heard movement in the bedroom and Anthony looked out.

"Mom." He cried. He opened the bedroom door wide open and all the kids came flying out.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Res happily cried as she ran into our arms. Anthony right behind her. Kevin and Krystal ran happily to their parents, Abby and Shelby right behind them. The last to come out was Lexi, and we didn't know she would react. I hide Violet behind Edward and I to surprise her. Finally Lexi came over and ran to greet us, yet her face was uneven.

"Did you find Auntie Violet?" She asked, her eyes slightly filled with tears.

"I took it a step better." I grinned, as did Edward. We moved out of the way and that's when Lexi went right be us and into her Aunts arms.

"Auntie Violet, I missed you." She cried.

"I missed you too, my little angel." Violet said. "And I promise that this time we will be together if anything happens." The both smiled at the thought before Violet went still, her eyes went dark and her mind looked empty.

"Is she alright?" I asked Lexi. She nodded.

"She's having a feeling of the future, move her over the couch and I'll get some paper so she can write the riddle." Lexi ran off into the other room. I did as she asked and helped Violet over to the couch. Moments after, Lexi came out with paper and a pen, placing them in front of her Aunt.

Violet soon came out of her daze and grabbed the paper, writing down the riddle. "It's the mate of the one who is named after a stone." She said. We looked back at Krystal, Karalynn brought her forward.

"What does the riddle say?" I asked.

"_The city named after the bird of legend, of blinding heat as hot as its blaze. Hesitant he is, blinded by truth and lie, and no desire to live. Their bond is strong, but is dead til they are near. The one who owns him, filled with greed, will not give him up with out a fight."_ She read form her paper.

"Did anyone understand that?" Kevin asked. I nodded as did Karalynn.

"This was one of the more easy riddles, we don't have the entire riddle worked out yet, but we have the first part, which is where we are going next to find Krystal's mate." Karalynn said.

"And where are we going?" Edward questioned. Karalynn looked at me sadly.

"To the place I grew up as a human, and where my mother still lives; Phoenix, Arizona.

**Witch's Note:**

**Hi people! I hoped that I would get this up before vacation, and ha! It worked! It took me forever to write this one, so please Review. Also if you want, review to me if you think you can figure out the rest of the riddle, its really fun when you guys guess, and hopefully I'll have another chapter up before new years, if not then the soon after. **

**One more thing, no more voting on Krystal's mate! He's coming in either the next chapter or the one after, so be ready. And you only have a short time before the last one can't be voted for anymore, Jacob and Renesmee, so hurry up and vote! Review! Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**Should Jacob imprint on Renesmee?:**

**Yes-23**

**No-22**

**See ya soon!**

_**Halloween Witch!**_


	21. Can They Even Feel Anymore?

_**Together Again, Maybe?**_

When other people would tell me that sometimes it hurts to revisit your childhood, they were right. I felt the pain my chest when I came here, to very place I grew up most of my life as a child to an adult. To be in the same state as my mother, and not be able to see her due to the fact that she thinks I'm dead.

I did some research and found out than she had moved back after they had pronounced my death, in the same house I grew up in. Form these actions, I could tell that she wasn't able to let me go, that she was clinging on to whatever there was left of me, the things I left behind, the place we lived in, hell, if she could, I bet she would have had my casket in my honor of death buried here in Phoenix with her if she could have.

I also found out that Phil had quit his job as a minor league player. My death must have taken its told on him as well. Neither had left the house and both had no jobs, soon they would be out of money, and with no money, they would let the depression get to them and let it kill them. I had to put a stop to this, even if it meant looking for finding Krystal's mate later on.

I told Edward of this, he agreed that something had to be done. A thought popped into my head and when I mentioned it to him, he agreed quickly, but asked if we knew how to do this. I didn't and I needed to get Anthony to help me.

So here we are, on the plan, an hours outside of Phoenix, Arizona; all sitting in front of a sleeping Shelby, who had been kind enough to let us test this on her, after begging Kevin and Abby into it.

"Are you ready Anthony?" I questioned my son. He nodded.

"I'm only worried that I might hurt her." He whispered.

"You won't, just be gentle and do your best, and of something goes wrong, pull us out."

He stood in front of Shelby and placed his fingers on her forehead, I closed my eyes and felt Anthony place his other hand on my head. As soon as he did, I felt myself be pulled from my body and placed into Shelby's.

I was in her mind, her dream, and I could everything she saw, I was in her own personal home, the back of her mind. And there I saw her, across a field of golden grass, in a dark green sundress, the sun shining everywhere around her, my skin glitter at its rays.

She turned around and saw me, gasping at my appearance. She ran up to me and into my arms.

"It worked?" She asked.

"It worked." I whispered.

"So now you can help your mom move on?"

"Yes, but it's not a simple as that. When I show up in her dream, I could make it worse."

"How Auntie Bella?"

"She might stay in hopes to see me again after all these years, she might attached to the fact that I might be haunting her, and she'll expect me to be there in every dream after that one."

"That's really sad." She whispered in my shirt.

"It is Shelby, it is." It was then that I felt myself be pulled from young Shelby's mind, and returned back into my own body. I opened my eyes and felt the shock run threw my body. Moments after, Shelby shot awake, covered in a cold sweat. Our eyes met before we both looked at Anthony.

"Wow…" He whispered. "That was amazing. I could see it all, and feel it all too. But how?"

"Possible it's because you're the one who is connecting them, so you can feel anything inside the connection." Edward said. "But the question really is Bella, are you ready to face your mother and try to make her forget you and move on?"

"It's going to hurt more then almost anything in the world to me, but yes. It must be done."

Edward nodded and took my hand in his. "I understand. We'll plan on going in a few hours, when it becomes night and its dark enough to be hidden. I'm sorry to make it such a shot time, but it must be done." I nodded to his words and he pulled me into his arms, letting my never coming tears spill out along with my sorrows.

* * * * *

Our plane soon landed and only a few of us climbed off the plan. Violet knew that this was something I had to do without her, so she was kind enough to stay behind. Karalynn and Kenny didn't want to intrude, and stayed behind. Abby and Shelby were tired to move, so they slept, and Kevin wouldn't move anywhere without them so he stayed behind too. Krystal was the only one who wanted to go, but was held back by her mother.

So it was Edward, Anthony, Renesmee, Lexi, and I who were all going. The kids wanted to see there grandmother and step grandfather, Edward wanted to apologize to them for my sadness that sent all of us into depression, and my death.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked at the door of the plane.

"Yes, I don't want her to live in depression for the rest of her life." He nodded to me and we got ready to run out the door. The only way for us to get threw the city unseen would be to run at our fastest speed, under the radar of the naked human eyes.

Anthony picked up Lexi in his arms and we bolted out the door. And that's were all my memories hit full on. This was the same airport that I had taken to get to Forks back about nineteen years ago. I remember the roads that we took to get here, and I couldn't but follow them, right into my past.

"Bella! Slow down!" I heard Edward call. I hadn't even notice that I was now running faster them him and the kids. I slowed myself to a stop, only to be faced with my childhood home. It was the same as I had left it, everything was in its place just as it had been years ago, even in the dead of night I could see it clear as day.

My family caught up with me within the next few minutes and we climbed up into the master bedroom, where my mom and Phil slept. Once we got inside Anthony set Lexi down on her feet and walked over to my mom's side of the bed.

"You want to only do your mom or both?" He asked me.

"Can you do both at the same time?"

"I think so, but I need them close together enough so I can touch both of them with one hand to make it all one dream." Luckily, my mom and Phil were already close to each other, we just needed to get them closer. Edward shifted Phil so that he was now facing my mom and their foreheads were almost touching.

Anthony then stepped forward and touched the tops of their temples, I closed my eyes and let him touch mine, forwarding me into my mother and Phil's minds. But when I did make inside their minds, it didn't look anything like them at all.

It was a field, just like Shelby's, but everything was gray, dead. I looked off in the distance and saw my mother and Phil, standing over a grave, probably mine. I slowly made my way over to them, watching as the dream got darker with every step I took.

I finally made it so that I was standing right behind them, my mother wore the same dress that she wore to my funeral, Phil the same in his suit.

"Mom, Phil." I whispered. I heard my mother gasp and she spun around. As soon as she did, I saw that it got brighter in their dream. Phil's face changed from surprise to the largest smile in all the time I knew him.

"My Bella." My mother whispered as she ran into my arms. The dark sky changed form gray clouds to blue sky and the sun bright in the sky. "Your home."

The sun began to glitter on my skin like it did in real life, but it surprised both of them.

"Bella, what going on with your skin?" My mother gasped. How could I tell them this without giving the fact away? Wait I know!

"Its because of my ghost like energy, it reflects little light in the real world and a lot in your world, it could even be bright due to your imagination."

"So you're not alive?" Phil whispered. I nodded.

"But if you're dead, how did you get here?" My mom asked.

"My spirit stayed behind, even after death, searching for Edward."

"The boy who left you." They whispered. Again, I nodded.

"Yes, but when I did find him, I only found his spirit. All the Cullen's had been killed by the Spanish Influenza, and when they left me, it was what kept them form being able to move on. I soon found them all and forgave them, and they all moved on, all but Edward. He wanted to say his apologizes to you as well, and to Dad before he and I could both move one."

"I still don't understand why you are here them. Not that we aren't happy to see you, even in this form." Phil said.

"I'm here to help the two of you move on. I watched you threw others and threw your lives. It not health for you to be doing this. You have to let me go and live your life."

"But- I can't Bella, I miss my baby." My mother sobbed.

"Yes you can, you have each other, and you have to leave here and never come back. Go back to Jacksonville, you loved it there. Staying here and not letting me go will only make you suffer in depression for eternity."

"But Bella-" I cut her off.  
"Please Mom, I only want what's best for you and Phil, and letting my death eat you alive every day while you let yourselves slowly come close to death then you should is not helping." I sighed. "But know one thing, I will always be with you Mom, in your heart. And one day, maybe we'll see each other again, in another life, or in the after life."

"Bells." They both whispered, running again into my arms, and now it was time.

"Edward is going to give you his apologizes, and then we'll be one more step away from moving on."

"What else is keeping you here?" Mom asked.

"Dad." I whispered. My mother slowly nodded her head and then Edward appeared.

"Forgive me." He all but begged of my mother and Phil. My mother brought him into a huge and Phil gave him a 'man hug'.

"Look after my baby." My mom whispered to him. Edward nodded to the two of them. I went in to give out my last huge to my mom, forever.

"Mom, I want you to know one last thing."

"What is it Bells?"

"I'm leaving something with you, something that you will recognize." I pulled the locket off from around my neck and pulled off the back of it its golden wings. "These are the golden wings form my locket that you gave me when I was little, these wings will make you remember me, but will help you remember what I told the two of you and help you continue to move on. When you wake up, it will be in the pale of your hand." I placed it in her hands and then began to back away form her.  
"Good-bye Mom, Phil." My mom began to run after to me as Edward and I were pulled form the dream world and into our own minds. I pulled the golden wings off my locket and quickly placed them in my mother's hand before we all hurried out of the window. I stayed on the ledge to see how it would affect them. After a moment I saw my mother shoot awake, Phil did as well seconds after.

"Was it all a dream?" She asked him.

"I don't know, check your hands." My mother opened her hands and saw the wings of my locket. She broke out into sobs.

"My baby was here." She whispered.

"Yes, but now that we know she was, we need to get things ready to go Renee. Bella was right, we need to leave this place." My mother nodded and let myself drop form the ledge after she and Phil got to work on moving away again.

Edward brought me into his arms when I came down. "It was the right thing to do, be happy that they can move on."

"I am, but it hurt to say those things to them." Edward held me closer, pulling me deeper into his arms. I didn't even notice when he had brought me up in his arms and started running, taking us back to the plane.

As soon as we reached the plane, we were greeted by our family. They all showed sympathetic feelings for me, and told me how sorry they felt.

The night was still young though, and soon we all fell into relaxing, and I pulled out my laptop for the first time in weeks and wrote new chapters containing the drama we faced and dealing with my mother, and now dreading how I had to do the same thing with my father. My dad was a lot like me, thus making it more like he would go further in then out.

But now we had to deal with the matter at stake here, finding Krystal's mate. We've had no visions or riddles to help us, and the last riddle only gave a city location and what we had to be cautious of. Apparently, Krystal's mate is owned, like a slave form what the riddle told us, and his master is filled with greed. Would that mean we would have to pay or fight our way to get him free?

It was just then, out of no where, that we heard Krystal gasp. She was having a vision. I turned form her to look back at my son.

"Anthony, this vision might just be what we were waiting for. Most of us will possibly be going, but I want you and Kevin to stay back with the girls, ok?" He nodded and took Lexi into the other room so she could go to bed, after all it was just after midnight. I turned back to Krystal just in time to see her jump out the plane door. The rest of our family ran after her.

"Krystal, what did you see?" Karalynn shouted as we started to ketch up with her.

"I saw _him_, he's near by!" She shouted back. She said no more then that and led us up ahead, outside of town and into the desert. And that was where we saw it, a large factory far away form civilization.

"That's where he is!" Krystal shouted. I could see the worry in Karalynn's face, she feared a attack from it, as did the rest of us. Karalynn and I headed up toward the front of our group, right beside Krystal so she wouldn't be hurt.

Luckily we weren't faced with a attack when we got to the front door. Krystal opened in quickly, but before she could get more then a few feet into the building, a large man, nearly a few inches under Emmett's size, came out and blocked her.

"Hold it little lady. We don't just let anyone in here. What business do ya have here?" He grumbled.

"I'm looking to one of your workers, a blond boy with dark golden eyes, looks about the age of 18, his clothes are in rages, no longer does he ware a shirt due to that its been ripped up and you won't let him have another." The man dropped his clip board, letting it slide threw his finger tips.

"How do you know about our workers, how do you even know about _this place_?"

"That is none of your concern, now I want to see him right now!" She stopped her foot and the man chuckled.

"What are you going to do, kick me in the shin?" He laughed. "Won't work girly."

Krystal growled at him, but Karalynn held her back. "Let me handle this." She whispered to her daughter. Krystal seemed pretty mad, but stepped aside and let Karalynn threw.

Karalynn walked up to the man, who had at them moment stopped laughing, possibly because of Karalynn's beauty that stood before him.

But I bet he wasn't expecting what happened next.

Karalynn grabbed him by his thick throat and lifted him effortlessly into the air. She had called upon the element of fire, which appeared in her hand, burning proudly that a new death might be at its own might.

"Now let's try this again, shall we?" She grinned. The man nodded his head slowly, not trying to create anymore pain in his neck. "My daughter wants to see one of your workers. You can lead us to him now… or I can kill you and we can search this place ourselves, destroying this place in a matter of minutes. So what will it be?"

The man struggled under her grip, trying to break free of her hold. He tried to pull her hands off, but was not able to free himself.

"O-Ok!" He choked out.

Karalynn dropped him and looked him in the eye. The flame in her hand was so close to his face I bet he could fell its power. "Then get going." She said in a deadly tone. The man scramble to his feet, running back inside the building. Karalynn held out her fire as a light now and led us into the building.

Now I understood why this place was hidden, it was a pleasing hotel for wealthy vampires that knew about it, who got what ever they wanted from other newborns or our kind, who know nothing about what they are anymore.

The man took us further into the building until we hit a area that looked to be a dungeon. The man opened the door and led us downstairs to where we saw a boy in the corner of the cell. He was exactly as Krystal had described him, blond hair, rages for clothes, no shirt, and about the age of 18, and when he looked up at us, his eyes were a dark golden.

"I finally found you, my freedom fighter." Krystal whispered. He seamed surprised by this statement but rose form his corner and moved closer to her.

"Who are you, are you an angel sent here to free me form this place or are they letting me out to do more _work_." He shuddered at his own words.

"How about I free you and then you can take me out on our first date." She grinned before holding the sides of his face, inching closer, and kissing her soul mate.

**Witch's Note:**

**Hey guys, sorry about the delay in the chapter. Midterms are coming up next week and I've been using most of my spear time to write a essay that was due on Friday, so now that I have a lot of free time, other then the time I need to study, I can write again! Isn't that great! And let me know what you think of this chapter! Review!**

_**Halloween Witch!!!**_


	22. Freeing Him

_**Together Again, Maybe?**_

To say that I was surprised by their kiss was an understatement to say the least, but I was happy to see that Krystal was happy with her mate in her arms, comforting him in his time of suffering.

"Now let's get you out of here." She whispered to him. He nodded eagerly, kissing her once more before following her ahead of us out the dungeon door.

"Not so fast!" The man who led us down here shouted. "He's not going anywhere, he belongs to the head of the building, and no one else."

"And what are you going to do about it?" Krystal questioned.

"I'll stop you with my bear hands." He said.

"I rather not get into a fight, maybe you might want to talk to my mom again?" I heard Karalynn cracking her knuckles and grinning at him, evilly. It sent chills down my back, and probably to everyone else in the room as well, but mostly the man felt it I bet.

"I would love to have another chat with you." She said flatly. "A chat that involves that you leave my daughter and her mate alone or else you might die here and now." The man cowered back in fear.

"It would be resourceful if you did not miss." A voice echoed throughout the dungeon cell. "I do need all the people I can get to keep this business going."

"How about you show yourself and we can talk, face to face." Karalynn said. I heard the man's soft laughter in the distance.

"Only if it's not the kind of talking you've been having with my head messenger."

"It's a deal." Karalynn said. Her eyes were wary of the room around her and she watched as the man slowly descended form the top of the stairs at the entrance of the dungeon. He looked to be an older man, his hair, the color of ashes of a fire, his eyes a deep red, a human drinker, and he had the looks of a strategist, and he was definitely the one running this place.

"To what do we own this honor of an unexpected visit from you? Surely you are not on my list of customers, so it is something else?" He said.

"Yes we are here to, uh, collect this young man form you, for he is my daughter's chosen mate." Karalynn answer him.

"Oh dear," The man murmured. "This won't do at all…"

"What won't?" I questioned.

"I can't just let him go. This boy is one of my best massagers in my whole estate, and I was going to move him into the other department, where he would teach other's to be able to do that as well, and give- a different kind a massage to other's who wanted it."

"This is a sick place you run." My sister spat.

"No, not at all. All _but_ this young man enjoy their work here; enjoy seeing others, and _pleasing_ them." We all shuddered at the end of the sentence.

"What if we fight for him?" My sister suggested. "We win, you let him go and never bother him again. You will, you keep him and I'll throw in a few million dollars." Oh god, she's betting, I just hope she can win this fight. Wait, what am I doing, doubting my sister? God, I must be so over worked to be thinking like this.

"It sounds like a fair deal to me, but I want someone else other then you to fight. I know that if you do, you're sure to win. You sacred half of my workers out of their minds by just walking by them, and I don't know what you did to my messenger, but just the same, I would like you to pick another of your group to fight."

"Fine, I choose Bella." I stepped forward. The man glanced at me and laughed.

"Oh this will be interesting, I will have my greatest worrier fight yours at sunrise, but until then, I believe that my end of the bargain should be kept under lock and key." He said watching the boy's movements. The boy growled at him.

"I don't believe that will be necessary. If you have him in a open area under your watch, he will still be fine near us, and we have no intention of going back on our word." Karalynn said.

"Fine, bring him into the plaza. And I will have guards at every post, watching him, if he so much as places one of his toes outside the plaza before the fight, the deal is off."

"Agreed." My sister said, shaking the man's hand. The man snapped his fingers and his two guards that were at his side came forward and were about to grab the boy when Krystal stepped in the way.

"There is no need to manhandle him boys." She said. "Just lead the way." The two men looked back at their leader, he nodded and the guards led us to the so called 'plaza'. It was much more open then I figure, it had to be the center of the building, and not only that, but it was in the shape of the fighting ring, this is where I was going to fight this head guy's top fighter. Ha, probably just a newborn with some new energy still in his muscles.

We headed into the middle of the ring and sat down on the benches that were provided there. Light form all the lamps were centered on where we sat, or where the boy sat next to Krystal, which is where the brightest light was descending on.

"Can you explain some things to me?" The boy asked.

"Of course," Krystal said. "What is it you want to know?"

"Just don't take this the wrong way ok? I do care for you, very much, but I don't understand how I could care for someone so quickly when I've been practically a dead soul for the few years that I've been here, then you come and I feel like I'm being protected by an angel and my prayers have finally been answered."

"It's alright to feel that way." I said. "My son was gravely angry with me when he ran into the same type of love you did. In a way its like 'love at first sight'. You both also feel a connection that pulls the two of you together. It's called 'La tua cantante', or in translation, singer. Technically speaking, you were still human after my niece was born, so you should have been the one who drew her in, by the way your blood would have smelled to her. But since you're a vampire, it will do no great damage-" I was cut off when the boy glared at me.

"Vampire?! How in _hell_ am I a _vampire_?!" He yelled. "It's not true, you're lying to me!"

I could see he was torn, he didn't know what to think of this, and he had no way to tell what was the truth and what was a lie, just like the riddle said. _Hesitant he is, blinded by truth and lie, and no desire to live._ It was just as the boy had said, before Krystal he had no desire to live, and he is hesitant and blinded by truth and lie, he's been told different things and doesn't know what to think of it.

"What would you say if we could show you we're telling the truth?" Karalynn asked.

"I would like to say get the hell out, but you guys might be my only ticket out of here, plus, I don't understand much anymore. I'll listen, but if you can't prove to me anything, then please stop." The boy said.

"Alright, let's start with the basics. What is it that they feed you around here?" She asked him.

"Some kind of juice, it's this red color and looks gross, but it tastes great and it keeps us alive in this place."

"That's blood their giving you." She sighed. "They lied to you about it being juice so that you would drink it, if you knew what it really was, then you wouldn't have drunken it."

"And how do I know that this isn't a lie?"

"Did that juice taste at all like juice to you?" She questioned. And that was where he went quiet.

"No." He whispered. "But that still doesn't prove anything."

"Maybe, maybe not." I whispered to myself. "What if I showed you my power?"

"That just might work Bells." Karalynn smiled. The boy looked confused as to what we meant.

"Don't worry," Krystal reassured him. "Just stay here and watch. It's really cool."

"But I have to keep it down so that we don't scare our new friend out of this deal." I whispered.

"Why?" The boy asked.

"Because if he sees what I can do, he won't come up with his end of the bargain."

"So no Bella using her powers, that fine. I can show mine." Karalynn stood up and sparks flew in her hand, creating a fire.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" The boy asked.

"Its one of my powers as a vampire, and its possible that you might have one too, but we'll find that out later." She stopped for a moment, because then we heard it, the drums playing, it was time for the fight.

* * * * *

My family had soon cleared themselves form the arena and made way for the fight that was about to begin. I stood in one side of the circle I was to fight in, while the other was vacated. The clouds cheering around were louder then the laughter that would emerge from Emmett unquiet able mouth, and I never thought I see the day where anything was louder then Emmett.

"LADIES AND GETLEMEN!" I voice rang throughout the building. "WE'RE UP THE FIGHT OF THE CENTURY HERE! IN THIS CORNER, WE HAVE A VISITER, A GENTLE SORT, BUT IS SHE MORE THEN WHAT SHE APEARS TO BE? INTRODUING, BELLA HOWL!" I could hear the cheers in the crowd, but I could here them even more form my family. We had even convince the head man to let us keep the boy over with us in the corner until we found out the winner.

"AND IN THE OTHER CORNER, STRONGE AS HE IS, IS HE MAN ENOUGH TO FIGHT A LADY? INDRODUING, THE NEWBORN MAN!" The crowd cheers became louder as I felt the vibrations threw the floor, I could see that Edward was worried behind me with the rest of the family, worried for my safety, and now I was too. Out of the dark of the other corner, I saw a man, _larger_ then Emmett come out, he was mutated before his change, it's what made him into the monster he looked like now. He roared in an animal like way. It really showed that he was only a newborn, with his new strength he had no idea how to master.

"FIGHT!" The announcer called.

The newborn charged at me, thinking brutal force would be the answer to this fight. I would have used my energy ball there and then, but there were many people around who could be hurt and killed by it. I'd have to get up into the air and shoot one form there at him, that way, the ground will take most of the impact.

I easily dodged him and jumped into the air, but somehow he was expecting this and jumped up after me, I wasn't able to dodge in mid-air so I had to use my shield. The newborn didn't care that it was there and tried to punch it, but with my power, it only sent him back flying into the ground.

I heard the crowed around me gasp, as if they expected me to be mauled by this monster of a man. I didn't waist any time in this moment. I quiet changed my angle so that I was facing it toward the ground, creating one of my energy balls and threw it at him. With the impact, he exploded, his body vaporized before everyone's eyes.

I heard my family cheering form the sideline, while it was still dead quiet in the crowd. Soon the crowd joined my family in cheers, but some still whispered in the stands that the newborn had never been beaten.

I heard clapping above me, form the owner who had yet to give up his prize to my family. It went dead silent when he entered the ring, standing in front of me.

"We'll just leave with our prize, good day to you." I said, but he stopped me with his hand on my shoulder.

"What do you mean by that, I think you mean give me _my _prize?" He growled.

"I won fair and square, the proof is that everyone saw, even you. The boy goes with us, that was our deal."

"You killed my head fighter, you owe me money."

"I wasn't about to die at his hands, besides, he probably better of in heaven now, where he can be at peace, where what he was didn't eat him alive."

"You can't beat me, and my workers will kill you all!"

"Oh really?" My sister said. "I thought they were afraid of me, and now they are of Bells too. You're out of luck."

"At least I can keep you from getting your prize if it's dead." He charged at the boy and I placed up my shield. He collided against it and was shot back into the ground.

"Game over." My sister whispered. A ball of fire in her hands, and she threw it at him. He screamed as it burned threw his skin, until nothing but his ashes were left.

"People of this place!" My sister shouted. "You are welcome to stay here as you had before, or you are welcome to leave, it is your choice, no one can hold you here any longer!" As soon as those words left her mouth, all the workers began running to grab there things and hurry out of there as fast as they could. I knew this kind of work no one would be into.

"Let's go home." I whispered. My family nodded and we headed back to the plane, I was happily in Edward's arms, and he refused to put me down. I'll let him get away with it, for now…

"There is one more thing that I would like to know." Krystal said.

"And what is that, my gem?" The boy whispered to her, she giggled.

"Your name, we never did hear it."

"Brandon, Brandon McCloud at your service, Miss Howl." He even bowed for her. She started laughing as did the rest of us.

When we got back to the plane, I noticed that one of the girls were up, their heart beat was beating a million miles a minute. We got up into the pane and I notice that it was Lexi up, holding a pad of paper in front of her and Anthony. Violet seamed to be out of it, laid out flat on the couch and her arms over her face.

"What's going on?" I asked. I had Edward place me down and Lexi ran over to me, showing me the paper she was reading only moments ago.

"A new riddle." She whispered. "And it's driving us insane."

I turned my eyes from her to the paper in front of my face. _He lives in the place where they walking dead hide, he protects his land as king of his pride. Though be careful his temper is high, you would do well to gain him as an ally, for you will need the help of him and his brothers to win this war. _

I felt the paper slip out of my fingers and fall to the floor, I couldn't believe it.

"Bella what is it?" Edward asked.

"Read it Edward, even you can figure it out." He did as I told him and the paper soon feel form his hands too.

"_He_ is our daughter's mate!" He yelled. "A _mutt_ is my little girl's future husband!"

"Dad what do you mean by _mutt_?" Renesmee asked. Edward's face easily clamed at the sight of his daughter. He pinched the brig of his nose and sighed.

"You'll see when we get there, Res." He said. He headed into the Pilots' room and called to them, "Set our next destination for Seattle, Washington."

**Witch's Note:**

**Hellooooo…. (going on for a while) People!!!! I'm sure that you understood the last riddle very clearly, if not send me a guess. And also, no more voting at all for any of the couples at all, if you understand the riddle, you know who Res' mate is! Review!**

**Also, Bookwormstrawberry, I just want to say that I hope you are liking the story I showed you, and also I just would like to ask you and Fin to both write me a review if you can. Like have Fin use an anonymous review to me so I can read in her won words what she thinks of my story, but the main point to this is that I want to hear both of you tell me what you thought of this chapter and Brandon, since you guys were helping me and all, and is this at all how you think they would meet him?**

_**Halloween Witch!!!**_


	23. Soothing Their Souls

_**Together Again, Maybe?**_

"Mom, can't you tell me anything about him?" Res asked me for the millionth time today about Jacob, the boy she was destined to be with.

"No Res, and we've gone over this. I can't tell you anything or else you'll judge him before you even meet him."

"But if I'm going to love him in the end, then does it really matter? Besides I won't ask what he's like, just tell me what he _looks_ like. That's completely different!"

"Renesmee Carlie Howl Cullen! I told you no and that's that, now I need to finish up in here, so go out there and wait like the rest of us!" She let out a frustrated groan and headed out the room, and I let out a sigh of relief, she had been after me for the passed few hours, and I'm literally going insane.

I could hear Edward's heavy footsteps walking toward the room, chuckling on his way here.

"You know that it could very well be you who had to deal with that so shut it! Besides, aren't you still mad that Jacob is going to imprint on Res?" His chuckling came to a stop and I felt his arms wrap around my waist, bring me closer to him.

"Sorry love. I do know how you feel, and I do feel like ripping Jacob's head off, but I can't. As for dealing with this situation, I'll leave that to you, you're much better at it then I am."

"And how is that?"

"As you told me in Paris, it was your gift to deal with this kind of thing, vs. I have only know my two kids for the whole summer, and now their both cutting off form me, finding their partners."

"I wish I could change that so you could have grown up with the kids, but if I did, it would change the reality of today. It won't be to long until we get married, and I finally become Mrs. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, a thing that I have been waiting for a long time for."

"Soon, Love, soon." He whispered, bringing me into a kiss. I pulled back to see his eyes filled with happiness and I grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the bedroom. As we walked out into the living area, we saw that all the kids had fallen asleep, with the exception of Renesmee, who still wanted to know about Jacob; and Brandon, who being full vampire, could never sleep again, unless he was killed or died, just like the rest of us.

I can see that something was bothering Violet though. She was even more distant now then she ever was looking into the future. The why though is still what I didn't know. She also must have not wanted the kids maybe to hear for she kept looking over at Res, as if she was waiting for her to go to sleep.

I looked over a Karalynn; she was next to Kenny on one of the few seats that wasn't where the kids were sleeping out in family room. She looked up at me, in her eyes I could see that she knew what Violet wanted to talk about, as did Kenny, and she was going to leave this up to me, letting me deal with this my own way.

"Res, I want you to try to go to sleep." I whispered to her, coming up next to her in the chair she sat in.

She yawned. "But I'm not sleepy, and I want to know about _him_."

"I know, but all go things come to those who wait, so go to sleep, and before you know it, he'll be right in front of you."

"Ok Mom." She pulled back the lever on the chair and it unfolded the foot rest and lowered the back of the chair. She turned onto her side as if she was in a real bed and went to sleep. I placed a thin blanket over her to keep her warm and Violet stood up from her place.

"May we speak now?" She questioned quietly.

"Yes, I believe it is." We started to head into the other room when I saw Brandon look up form where he was watching Krystal, a longing look in his eyes.

"Violet, would mind terribly if Brandon was in on the conversation with us? I believe he still has more questions about our world." I asked.

"Actually, I just wanted to be in the loop, after being a few years out of it." Brandon stated.

"Its fine, but you must not repeat any of this information to any of the others." Violet said.

"Including Krystal." Edward added. Brandon's face slightly dropped at that, but nodded none the less.

"Alright then let's take this into the next room as to not wake the others." Violet said.

We all headed into the bedroom and took a seat. Edward and I sat on the edge of the bed, Brandon sat on the floor and Violet sat in the rocking chair in the corner.

"So what is it that bothering you Violet?" I asked.

"The man that is to be Renesmee's mate, what is he?" She question. I sighed.

"As you must suspect, he is not human nether vampire." I stated. "He's known to be called a shape shifter, of the form or a wolf. For many years, he and his brother, and ancestors have had this ability since his great ancestor became one with his spirit and a body of a wolf. Since that time, anyone descended form that man was to be a shape shifter into the form of a wolf. Though there are some exceptions. Most females are not part of the cycle, but there has been at least one exception to that rule, a girl named Leah Clearwater, she's known as the first female shape shifter of all time."

"But who is this man?" Violet asked further, pulling me back to the main subject. "Who is he? Because I know that you know Bella."

I nodded. "Yes, his name is Jacob Black, judging the riddle you gave us; he's become the alpha since I was there. He was only a beta when I was still human. After Edward had left, Jacob was the one who kept me sane until I found out about my pregnancy, and then he left me because his pride of hating vampires got in the way of him caring for my well being. Because of this, it's going to be a bitter-sweet reunion."

"When will we be seeing him?" Brandon asked.

"Right after I make sure that my father has moved on. I'm going into his dream and make sure that he's moved on with my death. Then it will be time to find Jacob, but that won't be too hard."

"Why is that?" Violet asked.

"As soon as any of the pack smell us in the area, they'll come running to see who form the Cullen's have come back, and the treaty is back to what it was only a few years ago." I sigh, feeling the pain when my best friend left me, and now have to tell my father to let me go for good and facing my best friend again, I just hope that all hell doesn't break lose.

* * * * *

I listened to the kids groan when the intercom shut off; just letting us know that we were soon to land in Seattle Washington. When the plane landed we got ready to head out toward my father's house, seeing Charlie again, it hurt me a lot. We weren't very close like I was with Renee, but I still loved him. I just hope it isn't that bad when I see him.

The kids all got up and stood by there rightful partners, while Res and Shelby, who had no mates yet, stood together talking of the things they planned to do here in the small town of Forks.

It was time to start our plan that we had put together. What we had planned after our discussion together in the bedroom was that we had to not only help Charlie move on, but we had to find Jacob and the pack, which meant that we had to split up. To keep it safe, we planned to keep Abby and Shelby on the airplane with Kevin while Anthony, Lexi, and Res came with Edward and I visit Charlie. Meanwhile, Karalynn along with Kenny, Krystal, Brandon, and Violet were going to lure the wolves out, step onto their land possibly and get them to come out into the open where we could meet with them. My only worry is that Krystal wouldn't be able to keep up with the others.

We felt the plane land and we got ready to head out. Standing at the door, we felt the plane come in contact with the ground and we rushed out the door and into the woods, concealing us in the night. Our two groups ran beside each other, already bunched together and ready to break off.

"Remember the plan Karalynn, and don't tick them off so much they won't help us." I called to her before we reached the break off point between Forks and LaPush.

"Chill Bellsie, we'll be fine, and I won't hurt your werewolf lover." She smirked.

"Mom what does Auntie Karalynn mean by 'werewolf lover.'" Renesmee questioned.

"Nothing Res, your Auntie just doesn't know when to shut her mouth." I growled and Karalynn backed off.

"Sorry Bells, forgot about who he is." She said.

"Just get going. We'll see you in an about a hour, that is, it your still alive."

"Aren't I always?" She laughed. "We see you then." She then took off to LaPush with her group right behind her. Behind me, Edward and Res were slightly behind me, as my side ranks, Anthony was behind with Lexi in his arms, letting his back and the rest of us be a shield for Lexi.

Even more memories hit me when I got here, these were the most recent and the last of my human memories that hurt me the most and that I really remembered after the change. I was with Charlie when all of this happened, I was here in his town when I ran and disappeared. This town is where my grave lies. This town was both my beginning and my end as a human, it was where I was born and where I had died, not physically I know, but I died on the inside, and its close enough for me.

I was surprised how much the place hadn't changed since I had been here, it looked as if Charlie had not moved thing. If this is the case, he is deeply scared. I headed around to the front door and opened it, to see how far it hurt him.

And it must have hurt him a lot.

The whole place was covered head to toe in an inch thick of dust and cobwebs. It had not been cleaned in years by the looks of it, dishes were piled high in the sink, stuff sticking to ever inch of the dishes. A box of pizza was on the table, surprisingly it was new. A plate was in Charlie's spot and there was also one in mine, it was the same dish that I had placed out for dinner that night before I had ran away.

Moving to the upstairs area of the house, I saw that most of the products that I had used before I left were still in the bathroom.

Opening the door to my room, I saw that not one thing in my room had been touch. My backpack was still against the dresser as I had always placed it before school. My bed still unmade from when I had gotten up that morning. My textbooks from all my classes at Fork's high were still laid out along my desk.

"He's worse then I thought." I whispered. Edward brought me into his arms and let me dry sob.

"Then let's help him move on." He said. I nodded in Edward's chest and he led me into my father's room.

Opening the door, the sight honestly scared me. Charlie's room was trashed and was more or less a dump. He was angry at himself for not being able to help me in my time of pain. I looked over at him in his bed, facing the nightmare that possibly has been haunting him since over nineteen years. He tossed and turned, covered in a cold sweat and trashing about.

"Bella, with him like this, it's too risky to help him, he could wake up and see us, alive and in the flesh." Edward said worriedly.

"I don't care, if it happens then we'll deal with it, but right now my dad needs to hear from me that he can move on and not blame himself for my death. Anthony?" My son stepped forward, slowly handing the love of his life over to his twin sister. He stepped up toward my father, his grandfather and placed his fingers on his forehead and then on mine.

"Good luck Mom." He whispered before I was pulled from reality and into my father's dream.

I fell form the dark void above myself that connected me and my father's dream, and what I fell into was his nightmare. I was in the woods where I had placed my jacket, hair and blood from over eighteen years ago. I walked threw the forest until I watched form above where I saw my Dad. He's aged, but not that badly. His dark, brown- nearly black hair was now a pepper and salt color, mixed with the white and gray from getting old. He was in his old police uniform and searching the land around him. I saw him find my remains and he starting calling my name.

And then that's when I heard it a scream, I could hear it echo threw the forest, but felt its emptiness; it was me that was screaming, but not exactly my voice. It was my voice from when I was human, and it's what haunts Charlie to this very day. I watched my Dad run off as fast as a human could, in the direction of my past self's screams. I flowed him form distance behind him and watched it became more deadly. Flesh and bone were scattered along the forest floor, and up a head was a bear, my torn human body in his jaws.

I watched my Dad yell at my human self to run, and he said he was coming. He took out his shot gun and started shooting at the bear, but the shots when right threw it, like the bear was an illusion, like it was to my father, but it's what is haunting him.

"STOP IT!" I screamed, my human self stopped screaming and the bear stood still, they soon turned into black smoke and disappeared into the dark of the wood.

And then the dream changed, it turned into nothing. Everything was black, and all that was around was nothingness. My father was haunted and had lost all hope.

I turned around; and that was when I saw him, so sad and lost. He stood right in front of me, floating in the endless black world around us.

"Dad?" I called.

I watched him look up at me before he turned his head away. "Bells is gone, your just here to haunt me." He whispered.

I left myself float closer to him, letting my fingers trace this face. He lifted his head and looked at me, like I was really here.

"Bells, you're here?" He asked.

"Yes and no Dad. I am dead, but my spirit is here to help you move on." I said carefully.

"What happened to you Bella? How did you….die?"

"I faked my death back at Forks Dad. I had no more reason to live, but I was willing to go away to get help for me so you wouldn't be worried about me anymore. I had gotten up to Karalynn's, but the two of us died in an accident."

"What accident?"

"A bear attack, we died in the woods there, but I'm ok now Dad. I'm with Edward. He and all the Cullen's had passed on form the influenza, Edward wanted to stay behind with me though so that we could that we were sorry before we could finally move on." I lied and told the truth to him.

"You're with the boy who broke your heart?" My father questioned.

"Dad, don't be hard on him, his reason for leaving me was that he was worried that I would get hurt again, like that night when I fell into the window in Phoenix, and again when I got hurt on my birthday years ago. He thought that because of him, I was going to get killed, so he chose to leave me so I would be alight and not die because of him." I explained.

"I guess I understand." He grumbled. "But why is he still here?"

"To apologize to you, to say he's sorry for taking me away form you by my heart dying form him leaving. Dad, we both can't move on unless you can move and forgive the two of us and move on yourself…. By letting me go."

"Let you go?" He whispered.

"Not forget Dad, but your letting my death destroy your life. I need you to move on and live it happily; after all, we'll all see each other again in time."

"I can forgive the two of you," He stated. "But I can't let it go, you died because of me."

"Dad, I died because I was screwed up and because I was hoping for something that would have never happened. It was never your fault I died, it was my own. You had nothing to do with my death."

"But Bells-"

"You're only making up excuses Dad; it was _my_ fault and _only_ my fault that I happened to die. Please, for me, move on." I begged.

"How do I know this is even real?" He asked sadly.

"Because I'm giving you this." I reached for my locket and pulled the heart off the from of it that had a blue sapphire in the center of it, then placed it in his hand. "This, as you remember, was from my locket. When you wake up, it will be in the palm of your hand. That's how you know I was here, and you can call Mom and ask her about it, I gave her the golden wings form my locket so she and Phil would leave Phoenix."

"Can I at least have a hug before you go? I want to hug my little Bell before I…let you go." I nodded and walked into his arms, they were warm like any human's was.

I felt the breeze behind me change and the dream changed as well. We were now on the Res in LaPush, at Charlie's favorite fishing spot. He was moving on. I felt a cold breeze behind me and turned to see Edward come up beside me and my father.

"I'm so sorry Chief Swan, I promise you that for eternity I will watch over her and protect her, and I will not break my promise to you this time." He said.

"I know you won't, Edward." My Dad said, calling Edward by his first name for the first time ever. "And I'm sorry too kid, for being so hard on you."

"All is forgiven Charlie," Edward said. "And I sadly have to inform you that we must leave now, or be trapped here forever." My father nodded and kissed my forehead one last time.

"Good-bye Bells." My Dad whispered, letting me go. I felt myself being pulled form my Dad's dream, grabbing onto Edward's hand, I walked into the black void and into my own mind and body.

All the kids looked sadly at me before running out the window, Edward stayed by my side and held me while I pulled the heart and sapphire off my locket and placed it in my Dad's hand. I then felt Edward take my own hand and pulled me out the window. We stayed on the ledge trough and watched as my father woke up form his dream he had with us. He slowly looked around his room before bringing his hand before him and opening it. In the palm of his hand was the heart with the blue sapphire. I saw the tears fall from his eyes.

"Thank you Bells." I heard him whisper. I felt the pain in my chest, but felt it lift slightly, knowing that my father was going to be ok form now on.

Now I just hope that Karalynn came threw.

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

I led my small group threw the trees into LaPush. It was honestly a night place, well it is until I mess it up.

"Alright, you guys stay here and wait for me to come back here. I'm going in alone to provoke one or two, then when it sees the rest of us; it will call on the rest of the group. Understand?" My family nodded, and yes Violet is part of my family, just by being apart of Bells' family.

"Promise you'll be careful." Kenny begged of me.

"I promise, now be ready for anything, especially if they see come after you before they see me." He nodded and kissed me one last time before I ran off inside the town, I could smell the wolves around here, and the venom of vampires. Many battles must have been fought here, and the wolves must still be producing more.

I found the nearest house in the neighborhood, which happened to be the house of the Clearwater's. Bella told a bit about each family, so the Clearwater was Seth, the younger brother of the only female wolf, Leah Clearwater.

I looked into the front window of the house and saw a young boy, probably only eight or nine, and a little girl next to him, about seven. I tapped on the window, very lightly, just to give the kids the creeps, I watched them both jump.

"What was that?' The little girl asked.

"I don't know." The boy answered her. "Maybe it's just a branch on the window."

"I hope so, big brother." The girl said. The two of them went back to watching the TV, and this time I let my finger nails claw on the window. The two of the screamed, and I watched as they both looked at me. The little girl screamed as I smiled at them.

I heard foot steps running form upstairs and saw the wolf, Seth, come out of hiding, his imprint following right behind him.

"Come and get me wolfy!" I called before running off into the woods. And then I heard it, the howls of the wolves. I took off faster into the woods and then I saw my group, my family up a head.

"Go!" I yelled at them. They took off down the path right as two wolves had jumped out of no where and were about to bite their heads off. Krystal, as I had though, was slower and could not out run them, so Brandon picked her up in his arms and took off. The rest of us got to the border line and jumped up high into the trees. The wolves began to try to climb up them, but failed when they slide down the bark.

"Bellsie!" I called out into the night. The wolves stopped by the command of a reddish brown wolf, the one I presumed to be Jacob. "We're ready now!"

"Ready for what?" Jacob had transformed back into his human form and was standing before us.

"For Bellsie to talk to you, she wanted to check up after you left her when she was broken and pregnant with Res and Tony."

"What?" He questioned. Some of the other wolves had changed back into their human forms too, and stood by his side.

"Bellsie wanted us to lure you out so she _could_ talk to you, cuz we need your help."

"And why would I help you after you terrorized one of my brother's children and wife?"

"Because you'll want to protect them form the vampires coming here to kill you." He stepped back shocked, but recuperated and began to glare at me.

"And why do they want to kill me?"

"Because her daughter is your imprint." I smiled just as Bells decided to show up with the family. We jumped onto the ground beside her, our whole family together.

"Jacob, it's good to see you again." She said. His expression became soft.

"Where's your daughter, the woman here said she was my imprint." A longing look was in his eyes, she sighed.

"Right here." She said letting Res step lout in front of her. "Jacob, this is Renesmee or Res for short. Res, this is Jacob Black, or you can call him Jake."

I watched as the two looked at one another, the intensity of their gaze as each second passed. Res slowly moved forward, and Jacob followed suit. Soon they were between the two groups, looking into each other's eyes.

"It is you." Jacob whispered. "You're my imprint."

Res nodded. "And you're my mate." She whispered before sealing it with a kiss.

**Witch's Note:**

**Hey guys, I wanted to say I'm sorry for you having to wait so long for this chapter, its been done for a while, but I wanted to give my new beta reader a chance to read it and fix it before I put it up, but we've been have a few problems and I haven't been able to get it over to her. So if you see any mistakes, I'm sorry. Please don't hate me and Review!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	24. Planning For Attack

_Together Again, Maybe?_

Seeing both my children with their newfound mates brought me joy to last an eternity. That as well as I had my love of my life with me as well, but we weren't out of the woods yet. We still had to deal with the fact of Victoria and her newborn army she'd made, and is still making.

"As much as I would _love _to watch my niece and my future nephew making-out all night, I think we have to get down to business here." Karalynn said.

"She's right. Jacob, if you don't mind." I said, chuckling. The two of them sighed as Jacob pulled away from my daughter and walked over to us on the other side of the clearing.

"Its good to see you, Bells. How've you been?" He asked.

"Fine, just dealing with the war we now have with an old friend of ours... Victoria and her army of newborns."

"Victoria? The woman who tried to kill you all those years ago after the Cullen's left?" I nodded. "Why is she back?"

"To destroy our family, to either kill all the ones I love, or kill me as James, her mate, had intended from the start. She was using one of our newest members of the family to locate all of them and kill them before we'd even met them. Luckily, we met them all before it was too late, or were able to save them from being killed.

"For example, Lexi, my son's mate, she and her aunt were attack by the army. The aunt, Violet, was taken, and Lexi escaped. From the visions that her aunt told her about, she came all the way to Paris, France to find us at the time to be together with us. Next, Abby and Shelby, who are not here at them moment, were attacked as well by the army, but Kevin, Abby's mate and my nephew were able to hold them off until we arrived, and then they retreated after we killed a few hundred. Lastly, we have Brandon, Krystal's mate, who we found at a factory - if you can even call it that - and got to him before she did. And now that we found you, we have all the pieces put together."

"Put together for what, Bells?" Jake asked.

"For the final battle. Victoria is going to come and try to kill us with her army, and we need your help, along with you pack's to fight alongside us. We still have more to fall back on, the rest of the Cullen family is in Italy at the moment, but will be joining us for the final battle. As for the rest of us, here is what we have, mostly for vampires, or a somewhat army. It's larger than Volterra's was so that has to mean something."

"Are you talking about that weird coven of vampires in Italy?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, but they were killed by Victoria and her army. Carlisle has gone back there and is rebuilding the palace as we speak so that he can soon take over as the new ruler of the vampires."

"Dr. Fangs is going to be King? Wow, who'd a thought?" I shrugged.

"But back to business, we need to prepare to fight, all of us, except the humans of our family." I heard Lexi growl, and as a human, that is amazing.

"Why can't I be there?" She asked.

"It'll be too dangerous, Lexi," Anthony said, "and I want to keep you safe, not put your life at risk."

"But what about the newborns?" Brandon asked. "Being human, their scent is strong and it would be hard to hide them, plus, wasn't Victoria's plan in the first place to kill the four of us? So if we do hide them, their scent would lead the newborns right to them."

"Not if we can confuse them." I said. "If we can get their scent, as in, maybe a bit of their blood, around in many places in the forest, we can confuse the newborns long enough so that we can kill them."

"So, your basically going to have your family cut open their hands and get their blood all over their forest?" Jake said, not quiet pleased with the idea.

"What other choice do we have, Jake? It's either a little blood or a life, take you pick." I snapped.

"I don't know! I only just saw you about three seconds ago and now we have to go to war!" He shouted.

"_Both of you, shut up!_" Renesmee shouted. "We're not going to get anything done with you fighting like this. Mom's right, we need to trick the newborns, but then we need to get them somewhere safe, but nearby so we don't have to track them across the country."

"What about at the top of the mountain?" Edward asked. "If I remember correctly, its peak was covered in trees shielding it and giving great cover, the kids could stay there with their mates where it would be safe."

"That'll work. Krystal, can you see when Victoria plans to attack?" I asked her.

Her eyes phased over in a darker shade of hazel, when she came back she fell to the ground. Luckily, Brandon was close enough to catch her.

"What is it Krystal?" Her mother asked. She shook her head.

"The battle is soon, isn't it?" I asked and she nodded back at me. "When Krystal, when honey?"

"Tomorrow." I barely heard her whisper. We all gasped and the pack cursed.

"When tomorrow?" I asked hesitantly.

"Evening." I let a loud sigh and tried to think of a way to deal with this.

"We need to get the rest of the family together, I'm going to call Carlisle and tell him that he needs to get the family and himself down here for the fight. As for the rest of us, we have less than twenty-four hours before Victoria comes here with her army and we need to plan and prepare for that. Anthony, take Lexi around and get some of her blood on certain places in the woods here and let her scent linger to draw the newborns in too. Res, you go back to the plan and have Kevin do the same thing with Abby and Shelby. Once all of you are done, come back here to the clearing so we can prepare for the battle. Now let's get moving people." I said.

Everyone moved form their spots and got started. The pack, old and new, were training with Edward, Violet, Karalynn, Ken, and Brandon. Krystal began looking at our outcomes of tomorrow, and the kids ran off to get our human family member's scents all over the forest. Now all we can do is pray that it will be enough to win.

* * * * *

It was just now that the sun was rising over our heads, indicating about five-thirty to six-o-clock in the morning. I had called the rest of our family and they were on their way as fast as they could, they were about a few hours out of the state of Maine, and as soon as they got there, they were running the rest of the way to get here, a total of about five more hours.

As for the rest of us that were here, the kids had been through the forest many times just to get their scents around it and were very tired now. Lexi was asleep in Anthony's arms and the same with Abby in Kevin's. For some odd reason, Shelby was still awake, and filled with energy, after being awake for more then twenty-four hours. I just pray that its not coffee that's keeping her up.

"It's getting closer to the time." I said. "We'd better get the kids up on the mountain." The others nodded and we handed Lexi, Abby and Shelby over to the pack, they were going to take them up on one side while Brandon, Anthony, Kevin, Krystal, and Renesmee were going up on the other side and going to prepare a warm area for them to stay in on the mountain.

The pack took off, the kids heading the other way, and the rest of us stayed put. We had to wait for the pack to come back and let us know that the kids were alright. Jacob even wanted to stay there, just to protect Res. In total both sets of twins and their mates, and Shelby were going to be there, staying away form the battle.

So now, we had the pack with us now, Edward, Karalynn, Ken, Violet, and myself to fight if they end up coming early, and with the Cullens coming later on, we'll soon have nearly thirty of us fight about a few hundred newborns.

"So, what is the plan now that we have the kids off in a safe place for during the fight?" Sam Uley asked, the Beta of the pack.

"We'd better go over some of the ways that newborns can attack you so you and the pack will be prepared for an attack, I know that you've killed many vampires over the years, but its going to be many more then that, you can't rely on having more in numbers this time." I explained.

"That makes sense, I'll get the pack ready, in the mean time, I suggest you get ready yourselves." I nodded and the pack ran off into the woods.

After they did my family began themselves to train and get ready for the big fight that was going to either end this forever or all die a horrible death. I was going to protect my family no matter what, we were going to make it through this.

Just then, my cell rang, Krystal. She had sent me a text.

_With that kind of attitude, I saw that we were going to win. Keep it up Auntie Bella! _

_Krystal._

I smiled, as long I believed in myself and knew that we would win and protect the others, we were going to win.

"Hey!" I heard a voice in the distance. Turning my head, I watched as I saw the Cullen's run up to us after running through the woods.

"Hey guys." I said, looking at my cell for the time. "Jeez, it's already just about eleven, how long was I up in my head?

"Quite a while, love." Edward said, coming up behind me. "We watched the pack leave and then you zoned out again."

"You sure do a lot of that, don't cha Bellsie?" Karalynn snickered. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, we're ready for the fight whenever." Carlisle said.

"And it looks like the wolves just came back, too." Violet said, just as the wolves came out of the forest.

"So when I do I get to rip some vamps apart?" Emmett asked. I was about to answer him when I felt my phone vibrate. I opened it up and there was another message from Krystal.

_Victoria changed her plans, she coming now! You have about thirty seconds! Hurry Auntie Bella!_

_Krystal_

"Crap!' I whispered under my breath. "I guess we get to fight now, get ready guys."

That was all I was able to tell my beloved family before I saw the first of the newborns run out of the woods, straight at us.

**Witch's Note:**

**I hope you guys are all ready for the final battle! **

**And I just wanted to give a huge thanks to Harry Albus Potter Dumbledore for giving me my hundredth review and almost giving me my hundred and ten reviews, so thanks, and thanks to you all, and I'm sure as you can tell, this story is soon coming to a close, but I'll try to give you as much as I can to give it a great ending!**

**Review People!**

_**Halloween Witch!**_


	25. Let's Begin

_Together Again, Maybe?_

I had hardly more than a moment to move myself when at least twenty, maybe thirty newborns charged at us in the middle of the meadow. It felt as if time itself had slowed down, and I could begin to see the moment of the newborns. One lunged for my throat; others went for my legs and arms. In the midst of that moment, I shot an energy ball towards them, causing a huge explosion, and the screams of some newborns echoed in the air.

My family jumped through the thin smoke of the dying newborns and began the attack. Even though there were many newborns around, they were careless, untrained. My family, even with a strength disadvantage, were able to kill most of the newborns and though we were able to reduce their numbers, more just kept coming.

"How many are there?" I heard Edward shout from across the meadow.

"There's too many to count!" I heard Alice yell.

This was getting us no where. Sure, their numbers were going down, but more and more just kept coming, like there was an endless amount of newborns. How many lives did Victoria have to destroy to do this?

I blasted the newborns out my way and hurried over to Karalynn. I opened my mind to Edward and had him tell the others to guard her. Everyone quickly moved and Karalynn looked surprised.

"Suspend us up in the air!" I shouted. She quickly nodded and used her element of water to place us on a platform of ice high above the fighting.

"Now this is more like it!" She said, grinning.

She gathered up balls of fire in her hands and shot them into the forests filled with newborns below, you could hear the screams as one exploded down below. I quickly pulled myself from my thoughts and gathered the energy in my hands to shoot a few rounds at the newborns as well.

I looked back down at our family when I heard a scream. The many newborns that had made it in close where now closing in on our family and watched as they were almost piling on them.

"Karalynn! Below!" I shouted. She looked down at our family and growled deeply. I watched as she commanded the ice to grow into large spikes that began coming out of the ice pillar that was holding us up in the air.

"Everyone get on!" she shouted. As soon as everyone had safely jumped onto the ice pillar, a large fire erupted at the base of the pillar. More screams erupted from the bottom as we watched them perish in the flames.

I watched her as she fell deeper into herself, her power was taking over and she was losing control. I watched as the flames took over and covered her body and face and she fell to the ground.

"Karalynn!" I shouted. I saw her eyes open and watched as the fire blazed harshly around her. A monstrous cry emitted from the back of her throat. She was too far gone to be stopped now. "Get away form Karalynn, now!" I screamed.

Kenny looked up at me the moment he was told to stay way form his beautiful, yet deadly wife, but when he saw the fear in my mind and looked at Karalynn's body falling into flames, he knew that this was no time to argue.

"Let's go!" He yelled. The others hesitated for a second, but then followed him as he climbed higher on the ice pillar. Karalynn body was only inches form the ground before flames covered much of the land below, and from that I saw what I had dreaded to see since we discovered it the first time.

The Dragon of Fire.

Karalynn's first stage into her transformation.

I watched in fear as a bright light glowed from the depths of her throat. She let out a loud, monstrous cry, along with the white fire within her body, launching it straight at the newborns. The landscape, along with the newborns, turned beyond the point of becoming ash, and turned into nothing, completely vaporized.

"What's happening?" Edward asked me worriedly.

"Karalynn's elements are taking over. The dragon, the most powerful of her attacks, but also the most dangerous. If you are caught in her line of fire, you're as good as everything else down there."

Edward and the others took one look at the once beautiful forest below and gasped in surprise and fear.

"Is this the most powerful form?" Carlisle asked.

I shook my head. "I wish it was, but she still has all the others forms. Her next step is the element of water, which kills the fire, but its gets to the point of being so cold, it literally can kill with the cold, it can get down below that of absolute zero, but it doesn't end there." The family stared at me wide-eyed. "Her next stage is earth, which sinks the water, crushing it with its massive force; you'll feel as if you have the entire world on you shoulders. The comes air, which blows away the earth, it slices and dices you so far beyond repair; you'll wish you were burned. And lastly, is when all the elements come together to form the ultimate dragon, that is her most powerful form, you get hit in everyway possible, and die instantly."

"So this is only the first of her stages?" Esme asked, horrified.

"Yes, her ability might be due to the fact she always fought a lot when she was young, and believed in a lot of things, even if they weren't real, which gave such chaotic powers." I said.

"How long will it last?" Violet questioned.

I sighed. "It could be as soon as she kills all the newborns, or it could be days later. It depends on how fast her energy is depleted."

"Does that hurt her?" Rose asked quietly.

"No, but it does greatly weaken her for a long while. It might be possible that she will be almost as weak as a normal human."

"So what do you propose we do now?" Jasper asked. I looked over at my cousin, my sister, and watched as she was sent further into her rage. No more time could be spent here.

"We need to move as far away form Karalynn as possible so that when she can't sense anymore newborns in the area, she'll calm down. That and it's too dangerous to hang around here. The pillar of ice could break any minute due to the fact that Karalynn is no long holding it up, and it's a great possibility that she might accidentally not notice us here on the pillar and knock it over. And if we are in the center of a group of newborns, she might mistake us for one of them." I explained.

"So basically, your saying to get out of her way and look for Victoria?" Alice questioned.

I nodded. "It's the safest way, and we don't need to lose anyone. The rest of you search for Victoria while Edward and I check on the kids to make sure that no newborns have gone near them."

Our family nodded and hurried off in all directions, instead of right in front of Karalynn's Dragon of Fire. Its roars echoed throughout what was left of the forest around her and beyond that.

Edward and I hurried off to check on the kids at the top of the mountain. When we arrived, I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that they were only sitting huddled together in front of the tent.

"Any trouble at all?" I asked.

"No, everything is going fine." Renesmee said. "Jake didn't like that he wasn't in the fight because of me, so I let him stay around the nearby woods in his wolf form and he keeps watch as he listens in on the fight his brothers are in."

I sighed. "Just as restless as he was all those years ago, you would think that after all this time he would have learn the slightest bit of patience. But no, he just as wild as a pup."

"Thanks Bella, that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside hearing my best friend say that I'm just as bad as I was nearly nineteen years ago." Jake said, stepping out of the woods in his human for. His chest was bare and he had only on a loose pair of jean shorts.

"Well, it gives you something to work on Jak-"

"LOOK OUT!" Krystal screamed from by the tent. I only had a quick moment to look before a blur of red shot out of the forest. She'd found us. Jake turned into his wolf form and lunged at her as she charged for the kids. He missed her by an inch and she was able to get within ten feet of the tent. It was then that Brandon got in front of her and pushed her back with all his might, sending her flying into the woods. Edward raced after, being the fastest of us all.

"Krys! Res! Get everyone inside!" I shouted at my niece and daughter. They nodded and all the kids headed for the inside of the tent. That was, all but Brandon and Jake.

"Get inside the tent Brandon; it's too dangerous for you to be out here." I didn't bother to tell Jake to go back inside, like he would ever listen to me. But Brandon shocked me by shaking his head and standing firm.

It was then that I saw Victoria rush out of the woods, Edward only a few feet behind her as she ran by Jake and I. Brandon was the only one who stood in her way, and she charged right for him, she planned for him to be the first to die.

"Stop her!" I shouted as we all ran toward the two of them. Brandon looked her in the eyes as she charged at him and his eyes turned to black, not like when we get hungry, but everywhere in his eyes were black, all but the gold color of his eyes before. Victoria froze in her tracks and just gazed into his eyes, unmoving.

"Edward, what's happening?" I asked. I watched him move forward and look into both of their minds, a surprised look on his face.

"Its Brandon's special ability. He has the power to create illusions in another's mind, and the willpower to change it in any direction he wants, whether it's a happy illusion or it's an illusion of something that haunts the person." Victoria then started screaming and trashing about as Brandon only continued to look at her with his eyes.

"He's gone so why don't you just follow him?" Brandon questioned her. "All you have to do is die, then follow him in the other world. I bet he's waiting for you. We'll make it quick and painless, all you have to do is agree." He said to her.

She kept screaming and trashing as we made a move toward her. She finally fell to the ground and we grabbed her. She didn't move, Brandon had broken her beyond repair now, and all we had to do was throw her into the fire.

"Make a fire, Jake." I said quietly. He ran off into the woods and came back with a lot of wood that he had found on the floor. He quickly started a fire and we pulled Victoria toward it.

It was then that we heard a deep growl form the bushes and the boy we saw with Victoria at Volterra castle rushed out of the bushes and talked Brandon, losing his connection with Victoria's mind, and she we now free. She ripped herself from our arms and ran toward the boy, pulling him to the edge of the woods.

"Thank you Riley." She said to him. "Now its time to kill them."

She turned to face us and ran toward us, Riley at her side. I quickly ran over to the kids over at the tent and placed up my shield to protect them. Riley stopped dead in his tracks and Victoria crashed into the shield, causing her to be pushed back and flying in the air, landing on her back past Edward, Jake, and Brandon.

Brandon looked straight into Riley's eyes and caused him to go limp. He fell to the ground and Victoria stopped dead in her tracks.

"Riley!" She screamed. Jake took this chance to rush toward her and took a huge chunk of her torso out with his teeth. He threw it into the fire and then ran for more of her. She clutched her side and dogged his attacks as she tried to get closer to Riley.

"Edward." I said calmly. He nodded, fully understanding what we had to do next. He picked up Riley in his arms and threw him into the fire. His body exploded before it even got in very deep.

Victoria screamed.

"No, Riley! NO!" She was now at her weakest, and her time to die.

I walked toward her and grabbed her arms, I could see now that she wanted to die now more then she wanted to kill me. I slowly guided her over to the fire before she screamed and ripped away from my arms. The boys ran after her, but stopped dead when we saw that Res was struggling in her arms.

"Don't come any closer or I'll snap her neck." She said darkly.

The guys and I stopped dead in our tracks and watched as she moved away form us and headed for the forest. She was just heading to the forest line when I saw her freeze and her body went limp.

"Run, Res!" I heard Anthony yell. "Fire in the hole!" At that moment both my children ran from Victoria's body and over to us before her body exploded and burst into flames. My kids came over to my side and I kissed both of their cheeks.

"How did you do that Anthony, how did you get to her?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "It wasn't that hard, she was so distracted by you guys that she didn't notice me get up behind her with a gasoline covered stick and I shoved it up into her heart. Then after Res made a run for it, I lit the stick and ran after her. Thus, the death of your worst enemy."

If I could, I would be crying. I brought him into my arms. "I'm proud of you Anthony. And now, maybe we can have semi-normal lives."

"You know Mom; I don't think I would mind that much at all." My son told me. I smiled at him and we all got together for a family hug. I heard someone clear their throat and I turned to see the other part of our family smiling at us, even Jake, until he looked off in the distance, his eyes questioning something.

"What is it Jake?" I asked, pulling myself form my families arms.

"The cries of your cousin died off." He said. I gasped and ran down the mountain, running right by the rest of our family until I saw Ken on his knees, hovering over a body.

I ran even faster until I was by his side, looking down at my cousin. Her eyes closed and her hair in her face.

"She faced over thousands of newborns, and I have no idea how much of a toll that took on her body, I don't even know if she's ok." Kenny cried.

"We'll take her back to the plane and see what happens Kenny. Remember, she was out for a few hours last time." I said, trying to reassure him, and myself. He nodded to me and picked up my cousin's limp body and we hurried back to our plane to set her down on the bed in the bedroom and we waited.

* * * * * * * *

Hours passed, and then the day passed. It was killing us to have to wait. Ken waited inside her room with their kids and myself, we hardly ever left the room. The rest of the family would wait outside, and the one that always left was Jasper, it was hard being empath and dealing with that much sorrow and guilt.

It was now the fifth day after the battle and my cousin still hadn't moved. Edward and my children were begging me to go out and hunt, my eyes were blacker than the day I first met Edward and I could feel the venom eat away at my stomach, but I didn't move.

"Bella, please, you need to go out and hunt. You haven't eaten in days, and before that it had been weeks. Please, for me and the family, love, Karalynn will still be here when you get back." Edward tried to reason with me, and this time, I listened to him. I got up from my chair next to Karalynn and I grabbed Kenny and pulled him up too.

"We all need to go hunting. Karalynn wouldn't want us to starve to death like this." Kenny nodded and the whole family came with us to make sure we had our fill.

After a few bears and dear, I was full and ready to head back. The others were still feeding so I headed over to Edward.

"I'm going back, I've had my fill." He nodded and let me go, no complaint, he was just happy to see that I got my fill, and wouldn't keep me form seeing Karalynn.

I hurried back to the plane and walked by the pilots outside that greeted me, when I saw movement inside the plane, in the kitchen.

"Is anyone up in the plane at the moment?" I asked the pilots.

"No, only you cousin Miss Bella." The head pilot replied. I went over to the living room where I heard a voice growl.

"Damn it, why does everything hurt right now?" I heard the voice question. I hurried into the bedroom and watched as my cousin stood taking a few steps before sitting down on the bed again.

"Karalynn?" I whispered. She turned around and grinned at me.

"Hiya Bells. Mind telling me why I'm so sore?" She said. I didn't answer her, but I ran into her arms.

"You idiot, don't you ever do that again." I cried.

"What are you talking about Bells? All I remember was fighting the newborns and then my memory goes blank."

"Your powers took over and you turned into the form of the fire dragon." She gasped.

"I didn't hurt anyone, did I Bells?" I shook my head.

"Only the newborns. But you've been out for nearly six days. Kenny and the rest of the family have been in here every waking moment, hoping you would wake up."

"I'm sorry Bells, you know the dragons are hard to control, maybe one day I can use then without hurting myself, but I'll try to be more careful. And I'm sorry for making you worry."

"Don't worry about it Karalynn. Just be more careful next time." She nodded and I called the family to inform them that Karalynn was indeed awake. Kenny was back in an instant, along with the kids, and went to tell her their worries. We settled down after a bit and got seated in the living room.

"You know what we can do now that all this drama is over?" Alice asked. Most of the family looked at her like she was crazy, and like we were about to start another war, oh how right I was.

"We can plan Edward and Bella's wedding now!" We had better look out; here comes the power of the powerful pixie, Alice Cullen.

**Witch's Note:**

**Here we are people, you have reach you destination of chapter 25, if this is not the right stop for you please review to me you true destination and we will assist you in any way possible. (Announcement turns off.)**

**Phew! Now that that thing is gone I can act like my normal crazy self! Sorry people for the long wait, my beta reader and I didn't have the best connection over the past couple weeks and I have been also writing a few research papers for three of my classes, one of which is due tomorrow, and I have to get a move on, because I haven't done any of it! I hope you enjoyed the action of this final fight, and now, we get to our next stop of the 'Together Again, Maybe?' train. **

**Our next destination will a moment we've all been waiting, THE WEDDING!**

**See ya soon (hopefully not as long as last time **** )**

_**Halloween Witch!**_


	26. Wedding Bells

_Together Again, Maybe?_

_Three Months Later…_

It was hard to believe that it was now my wedding day, the day I dreamed of for so long was coming into existence. After Alice had cornered us the night Karalynn had woken up, Alice had gotten straight to work to get things ready for our wedding, but after a talk with Esme and Carlisle about how it was our wedding and not her's, she never questioned me about changing anything because she would lose all her money and credit cards. She got the flowers, the location, the everything needed for the wedding, the one thing I did let her help me with was finding my wedding dress and the dress for my Maid of Honor and the brides maids. The dresses for them were a deep purple, and Karalynn's we had made in a lavender color to stand out as the Maid of Honor, and my dress was a pure white, strapless wedding dress. The dresses weren't super long, as to show off our beauty, and when I say that I mean everyone else's beauty and my dullness.

"Bella Swan Howl soon-to-be-Cullen, would you stop procrastinating and get up! We're just about ready to start!"

Yep, Karalynn has sure bounced back since the over usage of her powers, in fact, she's been _more_ than fine. She's been more hyper then Alice, and that's saying something! I heard the angry footsteps of my cousin stomp up the steps and she kicked down my door, one that Esme will sadly have to pay to have a new one put in. I sighed and looked at her, getting up from my seat in front of the mirror. I looked back, seeing the plainness in my face, as happy as this day is for me, how can he still want me? How do I look beautiful to him when I am truly nothing special?

Karalynn's face turned from angry to worried as she hurried over to my side, her strapless lavender dress shining brightly next to my own white one. She pulled me into her arms and let me dry sob right there on her shoulder.

"Bells," she whispered, pulling my face back to see hers. "Edward loves you for _you_, don't get hung up on whether you look beautiful or not, just be his other half and be there for him in good times and bad, love him forever and prove that the two of you can and _will_ live forever." I nodded in her shoulder at her words, but I couldn't bring myself to move, her words, to me, meant something, but it just didn't take away the pain and worry.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Renesmee called from the doorway, her hair in beautiful ringlets bouncing off her shoulders as she ran to me.

"Stay with your Mom, Res, I'm going to get your Dad." Karalynn said.

"But Auntie Alice said that Mom isn't supposed to see Dad until its time." She said.

"I know, but Auntie Alice would agree in this situation. Your Mom needs to see Dad, because she is upset, and only your Dad can fix it."

"Ok." She said, moving out of the way of her aunt to hold me while my cousin went to get my love of my eternal life. She soon came back with him, his face looked so sad when he looked at me.

"Res, lets give them some space. They need to talk."

With that, my daughter and cousin stepped out of the room, leaving only Edward and I in the room together.

"Bella, what's wrong? You're not having second thoughts are you?" He asked sadly.

I quickly shook my head. "No Edward, but… how can you love me? How do I look beautiful to you, even as a vampire now, when I still feel utterly plain?"

He breathed out a sigh of relief and walked over to me, kissing my temple. "Is that all your worried about Bella? That you're plain? I thought it something much worse, what-I don't know, but something worse. Bella, since you were a human, you were always beautiful, and still are now, and even if you weren't, I would still love you because what matters is not on the outside, but what you believe in on the inside. That's why I love you, because you're not afraid to be _you_."

He pulled me into his arms and held me close, being my rock when I needed him the most.

"Thank you Edward." I whispered.

"You're welcome love, now I need to get back out there so that we can get this thing underway, and before Alice gets to me." He kissed my forehead one last time before he headed out the large, beautiful doors and out into the newly built hallway of the recreation area of the Volterra castle.

I never did think that this place could be beautiful, but I was proven wrong after Esme and the others began to build another one. She made it so that it was beautiful in every way. The castle was now above and below the ground, showing off its new beauty. Esme had planted plants in and outside of the castle, making it look much livelier than the one before it.

"Let's get going Bella." Karalynn said, coming back into my room. "That is, if you're ready now."

I smiled softly at her. "Ready as I'll ever be, sorry about earlier."

She sighed. "Bells, we're sisters, like it or not, we're stuck together forever, just like you and Edward are going to be after what's going to happen in the next few minutes. Now let's get going before I have to drag you out of here." I laughed at her choice of words and followed her out to where the other girls were waiting with Carlisle and Esme.

"You okay, Mom?" Renesmee asked.

"Yep, and ready to marry your father too." She smiled and hugged me.

"Alright ladies and Carlisle, line up. Shelby, you're going first, with your sisters behind you. Then will be Rosalie and myself, then Karalynn, then Bella with Carlisle and Esme on either side of her. Get ready!"

We all got into our order and stood in front of the large doors, which opened soon after. Shelby, who was at the front, began to walk forward, followed by Abby, Lexi, Krystal, and Renesmee. After they went out, my Bride's Maids followed, Alice and Rosalie, and following them was Karalynn, my Maid of Honor.

"It's time, Bella." Carlisle whispered to me as I took his and Esme's arms in link with my own.

I heard the music in the main chamber change and the three of us began to walk forward. Inside the actual camber were very few people, only close family and friends, including the Denial clan and anyone in the family who wasn't in the wedding. The only person who didn't belong to any of those categorizes was the minister who was to bring Edward and I together.

The girls got to the end of the isle and walked to their side of the minister, lining up in order, waiting for me to come. I got up to the end of the isle with Carlisle and Esme and looked at Edward, looking so well in his tux. I never even noticed it when he had been in the room earlier with me.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The minister asked.

"In the place of her mother and father, we do." Carlisle said. He and Esme both hugged me before placing my hand in Edward's and they walked to their seats.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bring together this man and woman under the eyes of god in holy matrimony-" It was after that first phrase I zoned out, just looking into Edward's eyes. I could see his undying love for me in the depths of his golden eyes.

"Do you, Isabella Marie Swan Howl; take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen as your husband, for all the years that you live?" The ministers said, pulling me from my thoughts. I looked happily over at Edward.

"I do." I said softly, not lifting my eyes form his gaze.

"And do you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen; take Isabella Marie Swan Howl as your wife, for all the years that you live?"

"I do. He whispered, holding my hands more tightly. I smiled.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Edward did not have to be told twice. He easily pulled the veil away from my face and kissed me softly, our first kiss as husband and wife. Everyone we had around us cheered.

"I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." The minister cried.

"Finally!" I heard Emmett yell. "Eddie's no longer alone! Maybe now he'll be more fun Jazz!" I rolled my eyes at his words and squealed when Edward picked me up in his arms and carried me down to the reception area where we had our get together for us in the ball room. He sat me down on the middle of the dance floor and we looked over at Emmett, who was to be our dj today.

"Now as much as we might not like it," He said. "The first dance goes to the newly weds, and it's a slow song, so hang on people. As soon as this sappy song is over we can really get to the party! So Ed, Bells, here's your song." I was quite surprised when I heard Debussy's Clair de Lune come out of the speakers. I smiled and looked at Edward, my husband and slowly danced with him.

"How does it feel to be Mrs. Cullen?" He whispered to me.

"It feels amazing, and you wouldn't believe how long I have been waiting for this moment. Being married, our first dance as husband and wife, I've dreamed of these moments since the first day I met you." I said.

"I promise that I'll make eternity worthwhile for you, and never again will I make the same mistakes that I did in the past."

"Let's not linger on the past today, Edward, after all, we can only look forward to the future, and live in the present. Let's enjoy it while it lasts."

"How right you are, love." He kissed my temple as the song came to a end and everyone clapped around us.

"Alright, now is there anyone else who would like to dance with the blushing bride and the pruny groom?" Everyone laughed at Emmett's comment, but what surprised me was when Kenny and Karalynn stepped forward.

"I want to dance with my new brother-in-law." She said happily, pulling Edward away form me. "Don't worry, I'll get him back to you in one piece." She then dragged Edward over into the other side of the dance floor and Kenny came and began to dance with me.

"Sorry, her energy has not calmed down at all, so I'm praying for your husband's wellness when he gets back to you." He said.

"Thanks Kenny. But what's with-"

"The brother-in-law thing?" He finished for me. I nodded. "Bella," He sighed. "Karalynn doesn't think of you as a cousin, she thinks of you as a real sister, especially since like you she grew up as a human with no siblings, so instantly the two of you bonded when young. She has also told me to tell you that you are never allowed to refer to her as a cousin, that is unless you're fooling the humans, but others then that, she is your sister for eternity, just as the other girls are."

"I understand. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to find my husband before my _sister_ might tear him apart with her energy."

"And I would like to have my wife back for a dance for ourselves. Thank you for the dance Bella." I smiled at him before we headed over to where my sister was dancing with Edward, and both looked to be on edge.

"I'll have my husband back if you don't mind." I said to her. Edward easily came over to me and Kenny took his place by Karalynn.

"Thanks for the dance Edward, but really loosen up a little, you're too tense." She said.

"And you were too full of energy, so we're even." Edward replied.

"Touché." She laughed before walking off with her husband to the line of blood on the table in the corner.

"Attention! Attention, everyone!" Alice called from a long table on the other side of the room. "We have some announcements to make. Messages to the bride and groom from family and friends. The first is from the Maid of Honor and the Best Man, Karalynn and Kenny." The small crowd clapped and my sister and her husband stood forward next to the mike.

"Hi ya people, if you all don't know, I'm the blushing bride's sister. I've known her since before the two of us were turned, we were cousins. When she first told me about Edward when she was human, I was very happy for her, but was heart broken when he left to protect her, some good it did, she still became one of us and had two beautiful kids between the two of them. I was skeptical at first when Edward came back into her life, but I knew better than to mess with fate, and I let Bella make her own choices and look where she ended up. Here with the guy she had wanted to be with for years. Now I'm happy to see her smile is real, and not a fake one to hide her pain when she was alone. And Edward, I promise you this, if you hurt my sister again, you're facing my most powerful form, and I'll make you suffer, so protect her and love or else, got it?" I felt Edward gulp behind me and nodded while the rest of us laughed. Karalynn smiled at me before stepping back and letting Ken speak.

"Edward, I have to agree with Karalynn, hurt her again and die. But you've proven that your good and I see your reasons for leaving her when she was human, if the situation had called for it, I would have done it too, to protect Karalynn, but it didn't, and she was all I had, vs. you had you entire family. Be wise with you decisions in the future, because I know that none of us want to go through that again." Edward nodded to him and he backed off the stage with Karalynn to make room for Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper.

"Ok Bella, we want to all say something to you, but since we all have the same thing to say, were going to cut it short so I'll do the talking." Emmett said. "Bells, we were so happy when we saw you again that one day when we were talking with your new coven, but at the same time, all of us were worried that you wouldn't take us back and throw Edward away, but you let us back in without another thought, you let Edward back in and look where you two are now. So thanks Bells, and Edward, get laid so you can stop being a prude!" We all laughed and thought that it was such an Emmett thing to say. The four of them moved away from the mike and Carlisle and Esme walked up.

"Bella, we thought of you as a daughter from the beginning," Esme said. "and we were so heart broken when we had to leave, but it was in our minds that you would be able to have what we could not; we hope that you have forgiven us for that. But most importantly, we are very happy to call you a daughter now." I felt like I could almost cry as they made their way away from the mike and then my niece and nephew came up with their other halves by their sides.

"Auntie Bella, thank you for always being there for me, I might be a future seer, but you could read me better then any other vampire or human could." Krystal said.

"Thanks Aunt Bella, for-well I hate to bring up the past, but thanks to you and Uncle Edward for starting that fight with Victoria long ago, it brought me and Abby together, let alone find her, half way across the world." Kevin said.

"Auntie Bella, I have so much to thank you for, I might be more connected to your sisters side of the family, but you still helped me when I was down and when we were waiting for Kevin to wake up after the attack on our home. I may miss my mother and father, but I have a new family to look forward too now." Abby said.

"Auntie Bella, wow I didn't think it was going to be that easy to say, but anyway, I want to thank you, not only did you bring Krystal and I together, but you freed me from that place, that prison, and forever will I be in your debt for that." Brandon said. The four of them walked back to their seats and I watched as young Shelby walked up to the mike, lowering it down to her level.

"Auntie Bella, I admit that I was scared at first when I saw that you were like the people that killed my Mom and Dad, but you made me open up to the idea that everything is not always what it seems, you opened my eyes to a new world, one that one day I hope to join you all in. I love you Auntie Bella. And Uncle Edward." She said before running off to Abby and Kevin. It was then that I saw Violet come up and stood by the mike.

"Bella, Edward, I want to thank you both, you protected my little Lexi when I was gone, and I forever will never be able to repay you for that. You have no idea how much it means to me to become part of your family, and to see Lexi truly happy with your son." I saw her walk off and hug Lexi before she and my kids and Jake came up on stage, the final speakers of the day.

"Mom, I'm so thankful that you took me in when you found me on the streets of Paris, you helped me when no one else would. You fed me, you gave me new clothes, you cared for me as a real mother, one that I never really had, and most of all you gave me your son who I will forever love." Lexi's speech really touched me, as had all the others, it made me dry sob, since no real tears can come.

"Bells, we grew up together in Forks 'til your Mom took you away, when you came back you ran with the vampires while I changed into a wolf, you have no idea how sorry I was for not being there for you all those years ago, but I will make it up to you, the first being that I will love and take care of you daughter with my life." I smiled at Jake's words, for a mutt he can be pretty sweet.

"Mom, I can't help by say how happy I am now that you and Dad are finally together, I've been waiting for this day for a long time, before you even met Dad again. Res and I could see the pain you always tried to hide from us, and now to see it truly gone, it brings me so much happiness. Maybe now we can live somewhat normal lives." We laughed at his last statement, because we all knew what he meant by that.

"Mom, I wanted to go last because, I wanted to apologize, not only to you, but to Dad and our family. I was a snotty bitch at times and a spoiled brat to treat you in some ways more then others. I was so use to getting everything from you, but when your attention from me slipped when Lexi came and then Abby, Shelby, and Brandon, I got mad, I wanted things to be as they were before, but now I understand, and I have someone who will always care for me. You have done more for this family then anyone really has, and I don't mean just our family either, you can change a person by just meeting them Mom, its just some kind of gift you have, and for that I am grateful. Now before I change this into a sap fest, lets party!" Emmett immediately changed the music to an upbeat song and everyone began dancing. I laughed at the way most of our family were dancing, as was Edward behind me.

"You want to head out back?" He said behind me.

"Yeah." He took my hand and led me out into the courtyard that Esme had done up where we were free of the others. If you looked back on it, it reminded me of my junior prom with Edward, in the back of the school, where we danced together under the stars.

"Its beautiful Edward, Esme really out did herself."

"She did, but in my eyes, you'll always be the most beautiful thing I ever saw." If was human I would have blushed at his words.

"Now Mr. Cullen, is there reason why you're sweet talking me?" I questioned him, smiling at him.

"Nope." He said, with a loud 'p' sound. "I just wanted you to know the truth of what I think whenever I see you. And I always will Bella." He kissed my lips and I moved into his touch.

"Bella, Edward!" I heard Alice call. "You two have to get going or you'll miss your plane! Bella, I'll help you get changed, Edward, go get the car and bring it around front." I was then dragged form my darling Edward's side and thrown into another room and was having my dress practically ripped off me and another thrown on. In the place of my wedding dress was a dark blue strapless dress.

I was then taken out front and thrown into the passenger seat next to Edward. "Bye Bella! Bye Edward!" The family called to us as Edward drove off.

"Never have I seen Alice move so fast in my entire life." I said as we made our way out of Volterra.

"Yeah, we were a little late so we had to step on it, sorry love, she didn't hurt you, right?" Edward asked.

"No, but it was quite shocking. By the way, where are you taking me?"

"That is a secret, my love." He chuckled.

"But Edward, haven't we had enough surprises to last us for the next century? After Victoria and all?"

"One more will not hurt, my love, besides, this is a good surprise."

"I guess I can wait." I said, looking out at the sky above.

"Don't worry, love, we'll be there soon. Besides, we'll have a few months to be by ourselves with no one else around." He said.

"I think I might like that." I whispered to him before looking out before me and that beautiful sky.

**Witch's Note:**

**Hey people, chapter 26 is here. We have (sadly) only one last chapter to go before this story ends, and any details on a squeal or any other work on this story I will explain in the last chapter. Please review, because I want to know what you think of the wedding, and when it gets here, the last chapter. **

_**Halloween Witch**_


	27. Epilogue

_Together Again, Maybe? _

_Epilogue - Three Years Later _

I was sitting around on my balcony just off my room in the Volterra castle that was miles above the forest floor below, feeling the sun reflect off my skin and its warmth, this is something that I had not felt in a long time without having to hide from it. The sky was a bright blue and not a cloud in it either, one of the best days I've had since becoming a vampire.

So many things have changed in the three years that we have been here, one, this new castle of Volterra is our new home, a home that we can stay at without having to move every few years. Carlisle is king with some of our family helping him rule. Most of us in the family didn't want to become the over all rulers as they did, or as Carlisle was forced to. Jasper and Karalynn both became the others rules of Volterra, I was quite surprised when they did, or at least with Jasper, but to each is their own. But it makes a good blend, Carlisle is wise and power just radiates off of him, he makes good choices and has the most powerful vote of the three of them that can over power them both. Jasper is a past war veteran so when it comes to war, he's the guy in charge. Karalynn, with her being the most powerful of us all, usually trains us and is the one to frequently leave the castle to silence a group of newborns.

Our family has grown in the time that we've been here, I'm a grandmother to five, and a great aunt to six.

Krystal and Brandon, before Krystal turned into a total vampire at age twenty, had a set of triplets, three girls that were named after myself, Rose, and Alice. They named their girls Roza after Rosalie, Ally after Alice, and Annabel after me. The girls are now just on the verge of turning two, and Krystal and Brandon have been married since winter after mine and Edward's wedding.

Kevin and Abby couldn't help but get married around the time Krystal and Brandon did, so they were married in the spring after. Together they have a set of twins and a little girl. Emily, who was named after Emmett, Nathan, Emily's twin, and Jasmine, named after Jasper. Emily and Nathan are soon to be two as well and Jasmine is going to be one in a few weeks.

Shelby has grown a lot since we met her three years ago, she still hasn't found her other half like the others have, but I bet in time we will, we've even had Alice, Krystal, and Violet checking her future for him when he does come.

Anthony and Lexi were married in the fall only a few mouths after our wedding, not able to wait any longer. Together they have three kids, an older girl about two now, named Christina, and her two younger brothers who happened to be twins, Hermie and Benny who just had their first birthday a week ago.

And finally, Renesmee and Jacob have been married since the end of spring right after Abby and Kevin's wedding. They have a set of twins as well, Billy, named after Jacob's father who had passed away years ago, and his sister Lucy. Both are about eighteen months and are looked after much more then the other kids, because of the unnatural blend of vampire and werewolf. So far, as far as we can see, nothing seams to be wrong and the kids are living normal lives with our families.

To think that my family started out when I was only with Cullens, then with the Howls, then our families came together and we obtained six new members to the family. Not only that, but now our family has tripled in size since the grandkids were born. So much more shopping to do and Alice dragging us everywhere.

I was interrupted when the door to my room was knocked on, a visitor. I pulled myself up from my afternoon sun spot and opened the door, a servant of our family stood at the door, mail in hand. We had a few of them now, but they had to be vampire, never again were we going to have humans work for us.

"Good day, Lady Bella, I have a letter from your sister, Lady Karalynn, and a package along with it. That and a few letters form the human publicity about your book signing in England and the state of Maine in the U.S.A," he said, handing me my letters and package.

"Thank you, Roscoe. To save you a trip down the dead end hall, is there any packages or letters you would like me to take for you?"

"Yes, thank you ma'am. I have two letters to Lord Jasper, one from his wife Lady Alice and one from Lady Karalynn. I also have a letter to Lord Emmett from Lady Rosalie."

"Alright, I'll get those to them ASAP. Thank you Roscoe."

"No, thank you milady, for being as kind as you are to this poor vampire." He turned around his cart before him filled with mail and headed off toward the other rooms of my family. I placed down my package and my letter on my bed and headed off to Jasper's room first. I knocked on the door first and received no answer.

"Jasper, are you in there?" I called as I knocked again. This time I heard movement inside his room and he opened the door just enough to pull me in before shutting it behind us.

"Girls chasing you again?" I asked him, only to see him nod his head. I couldn't help but laugh, my brother-in-law is one of the Kings of Vampires, yet he runs from the servant girls.

"It's not funny, Bella." He said with a scowl.

"It so is, dude." I heard Emmett say from the other side of the room, right in front of Jasper's TV that was hooked up to the wii. I calmed my laughing and pulled out the letters for the two of them.

"It's a good thing the two of you are here together; it saves me the trip down to your room Em. Roscoe just came down with the mail and you both got some. Jazz, you got mail from Alice and Karalynn, Em; you got a letter from Rose." The two of them hurried over to me and grabbed the mail from me, we then heard a knock on the door and girlish giggling on the other side. Jasper went pale and dived under his bed.

I let out a sigh and walked toward the door. "I'll help you out Jazz, but you owe me." I whispered to him and opened the door, looking at the servant girls before me. I glared at them.

"Oh, milady Bella!" One of them exclaimed. "We didn't know you were here."

"I bet." I said to them hardly. "Now, what are you girls doing here?"

"We came to clean Lord Jasper's room." Another one said.

"As I recall, my brother's room was clean at least twelve times today by you girls."

"Yes Lady Bella, but as Lady Alice says, 'a room can never be too clean'."

"If you are going to lie to me girls, at least get your facts right. My mother, Lady Esme says that, and you girls are in a lot of trouble. Do you remember what Lord Carlisle, my father, said to you when you first came here? He told you that none of us are interested because we have found our true mates, and if you were caught doing anything inappropriate with them, you would be forced to leave the castle and possibly never come back. I have more then half a mind to turn you over to him, after making Jasper worry as much as he has. Have you not forgotten that he has a wife who he loves very much, and would be devastated if he lost her because of you girls who flock over him?" They looked away sadly and I sighed. "But I am willing to give you one last chance to prove yourselves. You girls have five seconds to get back to work and never bother my brother or any other male in my family again unless you have a good reason behind it. Your five seconds starts now." The girls were out of my sight before I had even started counting.

"You're welcome Jasper." I said. He jumped out from under the bed and hugged me tightly.

"Bella, you are the best sister ever." He said happily.

"Just remember Jasper, you owe me."

"That I do, what do you want?"

An evil smile came to my face, who knew I could be evil? "You have to not only pay for Edward's and my next anniversary, but you also have to serve us on hand and foot."

Jasper's jaw dropped and Emmett burst out laughing.

"But Bella…" Jasper whined.

"If you'd rather not do that then I can always tell the girls to forget what I said and go for ya." I mocked him. His faced was terrified and ran to kiss my feet.

"I will serve you, milady Bella." He said, even bowing after he stood. I burst out laughing and Emmett joined in with me.

"Love? Is that you?" I heard Edward call.

"In Jasper's room Edward." I laughed. Edward soon came in behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Love, what have you done to laugh like this?" He asked.

"Oh, just that Jasper's fan girls now have a dislike for me and Jasper is serving on us hand and foot during our next anniversary." He chuckled at me.

"By the way guys, did you even look at the letters yet?" I asked them. Jasper and Emmett both stopped and opened the letters quickly.

Jasper breathed out a sigh of relief. "Alice is coming home with the others in a few hours, she sent this a day or two ago."

"Same thing here." Emmett said. "Rose is going to be back soon and I can't wait to see her."

"What about Karalynn's letter?" I asked Jasper. He looked back to it on his bed and opened it.

"It's about the newborns they just killed in South America, the leader got away and Karalynn needs a plan of action when she gets back." He said. "I got to get started on this right away."

"Well, we'll see you later then Jasper." I then grabbed both Edward and Emmett's arms and led them outside of Jasper's room so he could work and think in peace.

Our new fighting system with our family seemed to work for the most part. Unless it is absolutely necessary, mates never go out on missions together. It could distract them from what needs to be done. Emmett and Rose alternate between going and since Jasper is a leader of Volterra, Alice goes whenever she can, predicting the future to help with their plan of action. Edward and I are a couple of the few who wish not to go off fighting, in our minds, we've fought enough since the battle with Victoria and what has happened over that summer three years ago. Carlisle agrees with this and only if it is a dire need that we must then we will fight.

"I'll see you guys later, I'm going to get ready for when Rose gets back." Emmett called and hurried off to his room.

"I guess it's just you and me, love." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Well when you put it that way… oh wait! I still have to check the letters that I got in the mail and a package sent by Karalynn." Edward followed me back to our room and laid next to me on the bed while I opened my letters and package. I started with Karalynn's things. The first was her letter.

Hey Bells,

Look I know you're probably going to hate me for this but I got you something for your birthday, which is only a few weeks away, and I don't care if you hate me, because I think you'll like this gift, see ya in a bit!

Karalynn

I set down the letter and reached for the box. It was small in size, but wide, and I had no idea what it was, plus, Karalynn always had a knack for surprises. I opened the box and there was a beautiful yet simple picture frame with a large sapphire at the top, and a wide picture of everyone in our entire family, even my grandbabies and great nieces and nephews.

"Edward, look what Karalynn gave me." He sat up and took a good look at it before smiling at me and kissing my forehead.

"Happy birthday love." He said.

"What? It's not my birthday, Karalynn said that it would be weeks before my birthday." I protested.

"Yes, but Karalynn had this package and letter sent to arrive on you birthday." He chuckled.

"Edward, how many people know that today is my birthday and remember?" I asked.

"That I can not answer, my love."

"And why not?"

"Because, but if you catch me I might tell you." He then darted off into the hallway and I ran after him, there was no way I was going to let him get away. I chased him all the way into the main hall, where I was surprised that the lights were off and curtains pull shut. Unless… they didn't!

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!" I heard my entire family cheer, everyone that had been gone was there too.

I sighed. "I might as well just suck it up and enjoy it, right?"

"Good guess sis." Karalynn said. "Happy birthday!"

"Happy birthday Mom." Lexi said to me, she and Abby had both been changed after having their last child, leaving them being stuck at the age of nineteen forever.

"Its good to see you Lexi, now where is my son?" I asked.

"Right here Mom." He chuckled. "Happy birthday."

"And where is my daughter and my sorry excuse for a son-in-law at?"

"Mom, stop picking on Jake." My daughter laughed as I brought her into a hug.

"Only if you can keep him in line." Everyone laughed at this.

"Thanks Bella, that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside." Jake said, entering the room with my two grand kids in his arms. I took them both from him and held them.

"So Mom, I heard you got a signing to go to in England and North America." Anthony said.

"Yes, so I will be gone for a while."

"That reminds me," Karalynn said, bring a large box in her arms. "You never did give us any copies Bells, so I went and bought enough for our family."

"Why didn't you let me know that you published the book?" Edward asked.

"I guess I didn't want to reach that confrontation. I wanted to avoid it, I'm sorry."

"Don't be love, I just want to read your book, and understand how you felt, so I don't make the same mistake again."

"You and I both Edward, you and I both." I whispered.

**Witch's Note:**

**What did you guys think of this ending? I know it's sad to see this story end, but what you should really do is remember how great it is and enjoy it that way then feel sorry that it ended. As for any sequel for this story, I don't believe there will be one, but if I think I can do it, I might do one later on. I hope you all enjoyed this story, and continue to read my others ones as well. I will be posting an author's note in a few hours to a day or so about the new story my beta reader is fixing at the moment, when she can, she kinda broke her nose in a hockey game a few days ago. I'll post its summery and when it comes out, I will replace that author's note with a notice at the story will be up and you all can look at the first chapter, and I hope you all when enjoy it, thanks for being there for me for this story, a special thanks for Bookwormstrawberry and her sister Fin for all their help, and thank you all for your help and notes in this story!**

_**Halloween Witch!**_


	28. Witch's Note 3, New Story!

**Witch's Note:**

**Hello People! Guess what! My beta reader finally got that new chapter of the new story done! So now you all can read it! It's called **_**Finding Love in the England Asylum**_**. I hope you guys like this story, and don't forget to check out my other stories too!**

_**Halloween Witch!**_


End file.
